Ojos sin luz
by Innocent hobbit
Summary: El hijo de Bungo que nace muerto, la comadrona y la nana cambian al niño por una niña que había quedado huerfana esa misma noche. La comadrona luego se pércata que el niño vive y lo cría como suyo. Bela se cria como hija de Bungo mientras que Bilbo, que nació ciego, se cria como un animalito salvaje. Años después el rey Thrain y su hijo Thorin visitan la comarca y conoce a Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día horriblemente lluvioso, parecía que Yavana estaba enfurecido y que su cólera se reflejaba en aquellos rayos y truenos que estremecían la tierra.

Unos gritos estremecedores se escucharon en Bolson cerrado, la esposa del rey Bungo estaba dando a luz a su hijo, a su primer hijo..pero algo terrible ocurrió..

-Ya viene,…sólo un poco más…puje con fuerza..una vez más..vamos..! – la comadrona le daba a la Señora la fuerza que necesitaba para traer al mundo a su hijo.

-Ohhh mi señora es un hermoso bebe..! pero,…pero..

-Dámelo ¡! Ordenó la nana Lala, la comadrona y esta última se miraron con angustia..como si pudieran hablar sólo con verse…

-Que fue Lala, niña ó niño?,.dime – pregunto una agotadísima reina Belladona a su nana y a la comadrona que allí estaban.

\- Mi señora denos un momento..

Ambas señoras salieron de la habitación de la reina..

-Por que? por que te llevaste a este angelito..Por que? Su madre lo esperaba con tanto amor…cómo le diré que ha muerto.? – sollozaba la nana Lala, sin saber qué hacer..

-Mira, no sé si será el destino, pero hay una niña que ha quedado huérfana, es la hija del peón Tobold que falleció en el rio…su esposa dio a luz, pero murió en el parto. La pobre bebé ha quedado sola en el mundo..Podemos dársela a la señora y decirle que es su hija, y le ahorraremos todo el dolor de la muerte de su hijo..

-No lo había pensado…Yavana sabe que lo que menos quiero es causarle semejante dolor a la reina..ella criara y amará a esta niña como suya..Está bien llévate el cuerpecito de esta criatura, míralo…era tan hermoso… - lo beso en su pequeña frente..Mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No demoraré en volver..! Dijo la comadrona, mientras envolvía en una manta oscura al cuerpecito del bebe.

-Espera.!

-Toma..llévate esta pulsera de esmeraldas en pago por tu silencio, nadie debe saber nunca, lo que pasó..Nadie, me oieste? Bungo jamás debe saber que su primogénito nació muerto.

-Está bien…así será. ..Me voy como el rayo…

Llegó la nana Lala a la habitación de la reina y le entregó a su niña, que lloraba de hambre en sus brazos.

-Mi bebe.., porque demoraste tanto Lala.? !

-Si aquí se la traigo, estábamos limpiándola ..es una hermosa niña, aquí esta..no es preciosa?

-Si, lo es…la llamaré Bela, Bela Bolson..

La comadrona llego a su casa con el cuerpecito del bebe muerto, pero al llegar a su casa agitada escucho un llanto apenas imperceptible..al principio no supo de donde venia, pero luego se percato de que aquel sonido provenía del manto que tenia entre las manos, entonces lo descubrió y vió con sorpresa de que el niño que creía muerto, vivía y lloraba a toda voz.

-Ohhhh, por Yavana,…te creí muerto…pero yo, yo…te ví, no respirabas! …y si me equivoque?, pero ahora, como revierto las cosas? El destino te alejó de tu casa, de tu vida,…de tu fortuna, pero ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás…te quedarás conmigo pequeño, serás mi compañía,..como si fueras mió…pero yo sé que no..ahora te tengo que dar un nombre…..Si, un nombre para un niño precioso como tú,…te llamaré Bilbo…llenarás de alegría mi casa pequeño,…yo no tengo la fortuna de tu familia, pero al menos un techo y cariño no te faltará..mi precioso,…precioso Bilbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El tiempo pasó y Bilbo se crió en el monte, entre las flores, libre como cualquiera de los animalitos con los que le gustaba jugar, ignorando que provenía de la familia mas acomodada de la comarca. Pero un día cuando aún era pequeño, la casa de Domitila la comadrona de quemo, afortunadamente un curador de la comarca lo salvó del fuego pero él no logró salir ileso y quedo con medio rostro quemado. Desde aquel día el curador se obsesionó con él , en el fondo del corazón deseaba hacer suyo a Bilbo para lo cual debía moldearlo, en cuerpo y alma, lo sentía suyo, por haberlo salvado se sentía con derechos sobre él y no dudaba en hacérselo saber. Supo ganarse el cariño de Bilbo, lo llenaba de poesía, le leía obras literarias, transportándolo a un mundo diferente, haciéndolo soñar.

~20 años después.. ~

-Mi reycito…donde está usted? - dijo Cirilo mientras se acercaba al manantial de agua natural donde a Bilbo le encantaba pasar las horas - - Mire, mire lo que le traje, un manjar de dioses para un angelito como usted..mire, toquelas no son deliciosas? – Dijo Cirilo mientras dejaba en las manos de Bilbo un par de mandarinas recién acabadas de pañar.

-Cirilo..tu siempre tan bueno conmigo. – dijo Bilbo desesperado por comer las mandarinas, sabía que era mandarinas por el olor.. – donde las conseguiste..?

-Hummm pero vaya mi reycito deje tanta preguntadera pues….

El rostro de Bilbo cambio de pronto ante su respuesta.. – Te las robaste?

-No mi reycito, las mandarinas están allí colgadas en el árbol..y nosotros tenemos hambre,..y ..y además si no las comemos …se caen y nadie las aprovecha y eso tampoco es justo, no cree?

-Es verdad,…y es una pena que nadie las aproveche son deliciosas… -dijo mientras se devoraba una saboreándola lentamente.

Ambos comían mandarinas sentados en unas piedras inmensas que había en el lugar era un hermoso riachuelo de aguas tranquilas, donde Bilbo sumergía sus pies y se recostaba en la piedra para sentir el viento acariciando su piel,..y la exquisita fragancia de las flores de aquel escondido lugar, que estaba en los linderos de la comarca.

-Ahhh mi reycito, sabe el otro día pasé por Bolson cerrado, allí donde están los ricos, y estaban llegando una visitas, era unos enanos .. había todo un sequito de gente y harto carruaje.

-Enanos ? y como son?

-Si mi reycito, yo nunca había visto uno sabe,…el enano que vi era grande y fornido y bien puesto él, de cabellera negra, era imponente sabe..! Parecen ser invitados del rey Bungo y llegaron con un montón de cosas…seguro se quedaran un tiempo..

-Grande y fornido…

-Si mi reycito…así es su raza.. en cambio los hobbits somos diferentes, somos más pequeños .. nos gusta el campo..

-Yo también quiero verlos…sólo sé de ellos por los cuentos que me cuenta Martin, el Curador…y sólo me los puedo imaginar.. – dijo Bilbo con un aire de pena.

-El enano que vi..traía consigo un poco de armas ,sabes?

-Armas?..por qué? …a quién va matar? Dijo Bilbo asustado

-No lo sé mi reycito..pero traía un arco y flecha…yo no provocaría su cólera….

-Ohhh que miedo da eso Cirilo, altos fuertes y armados….eso como que no va…nosotros los hobbits no sabemos usar armas..y ..pues...que miedo.

-Cirilo está aquí pa protegerlo de todo mal..sabe que yo daría mi vida por usted …lo sabe?

-Ya para Cirilo, que puede hacer usted contra un enano, a ver? . nada ..sólo salir sin dientes..yo no quiero eso para usted…Yo quiero que usted esté a mi lado siempre, acompañándome, yo no tengo a nadie..sólo a mamá Tila y a ti.

-Yo no lo dejaré nunca mi reycito .. usted es como el sol pa mi…igual de bello, con esa carita toda bonita, usted es así como un atardecer…usted tiene el color del sol en el cabello, el color de la luna en la piel, el color del verde bosque en los ojos.., Usted es así..mi reycito..es así , como poesía..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de disfrutar una increíble cena, con los deliciosos manjares que sólo la comarca podría ofrecer, los invitados del Rey Bungo: Thorin y el Rey Thrain estaban en una agradable conversación.

-Principe Thorin, ya envié a que le preparen los cuartos para usted y su padre el Rey Thrain..Siéntanse como en casa… - indicó la nana Lala.

.Muchas gracias,..había olvidado lo hermoso que es este lugar, a mí siempre me gusto..un lugar así lleno de vegetación, tan silvestre y hermoso, diferente a nuestro hogar, y sin desmerecerlo, es una belleza diferente. Es un privilegio estar aquí con ustedes mi señor Bungo.

-Gracias por ustedes por visitarnos, se me acaba de venir a la mente una idea Thorin, que les parece si mañana organizamos una excursión para que conozcas la comarca? le pediré a Concepción el capataz que sea tu guía.

-Si, me parece una idea estupenda, Thorin irá complacido, yo necesito descansar – Indicó Thrain.

-Sería estupendo, gracias por la invitación mi señor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Estamos listos mi Señor Thorin? Usted dirá donde desea ir primero ..

-Al llegar aquí vimos que Bolsón cerrado es enorme, son varias hectáreas de tierras y bosques llévame por los linderos, quiero conocerlo toda la comarca en su extensión, antes de volver a mi ciudad.

Luego de montar por varias horas en pony, Thorin encontró un lugar precioso y como había llevado su arco decidió cazar algunas aves.

-Si mi señor Thorin me lo permite me puedo retirar? Debo ir a hacer un encargo del rey…aquí cerquita nomas.

-Claro no hay problema Concepción, conozco perfectamente el camino de regreso.

Thorin se dedicó a andar cazando pájaros en el bosque y viendo si podía cazar un animal mayor, si corría con suerte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El día era hermoso y Bilbo y Cirilo estaban como de costumbre descansando en la gruta, junto a la caída de agua natural, comiéndoselas mandarinas que Cirilo había recogido.

-Mi reycito está bien?

-No Cirilo no estoy bien, es que a veces me pregunto por qué yo soy así.., por qué yo soy ciego? porque se tuvieron que morir mis padres ?

-Tranquilo mi reycito,..usted sabe que dios en su grandeza sabe porque hace las cosas..

-Sí lo sé ….. – ahora iré a rezar a la dama del bosque, para que me bendiga, yo siento que ella me escucha.

Pero en eso un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en el bosque y las aves salieron espantadas, Bilbo se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Ohhh que es eso….que es eso?…decía Cirilo mientras se alejaba asustado.

-Cirilo, Cirilo..! No me dejes aquí solo…Cirilo..!

-Vaya vaya, ya sé porque tenemos tan pocas mandarinas….en los árboles…Quién eres tú?

Bilbo percibía una voz grave, una voz que nunca había escuchado…pero se quedó tieso y sin hablar.. algo que sorprendió a Thorin.

-Pero bueno jovencito, a ti no te enseñaron a respetar…te estoy preguntando quién eres? !- Preguntó Thorin acercándose a Bilbo, quien al percibir su cercanía… se movió hábilmente a otra roca.

-Aléjate de mí …! no te me acerques más…

-Qué? Sólo quiero saber quién eres, Cómo te llamas?

-SOY HIJO DE LA CULEBRA , ME OYÓ! ..YO VIVO ALLI EN ESA ROCA…SI TE ME ACERCAS TE MORDERÉ Y TE LLEVARÉ AL FONDO DEL RÍO , ME OISTE…

\- Pero qué tonterías dices muchacho?.que es eso de que eres hijo de la culebra, .sólo quiero saber quién eres, cual es tu nombre, Qué te pasa?

Pero Bilbo aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo, Thorin cogió su mano, para detenerlo, pero Bilbo desesperado ante la fuerza del extraño, sólo atinó a morderlo en el brazo para zafarse y salir corriendo como alma en pena.

-Ahhhhh! – Se quejó Thorin por la mordida - pero que chiquillo salvaje..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

De regreso en la comarca, a la hora de cenar..el Rey Bungo comenzó a charlar con sus invitados

-Qué le pareció su primer día en la comarca Principe Thorin.?

\- Muy divertido,..la comarca es un lugar muy hermoso, me paso una anécdota curiosa hoy saben ..estaba yo cazando por los límites de la comarca…donde hay una especie de manantial, una caída de agua muy limpia y encontré a un chiquillo precioso, era un hobbit distinto a los que conozco, su belleza era deslumbrante..

-Pero quién era?

-No lo sé …traté de hablarle, pero me rehuyó

-Que te rehuyó dices…? Peró quién era ese jovencito..y qué hacía por allí..? como es que se atrevió a rehuirte? – Preguntó Bungo

-Se atrevió a más mi señor,…trate de acercarme a preguntarle su nombre pero no me contestó y cuando lo quise encarar, me dijo una sarta de cosas sin sentido y hecho una fierecita me mordió en el brazo. Parecía un animalito salvaje.

-QUE TE MORDIÓ DICES? Pero que atrevimiento! - Dijo Thrain parándose de la mesa.

-Tranquilo padre..no fue nada…yo estoy bien, hay algo extraño con ese hobbit, tiene la mirada como perdida, y me da mucha pena que una criatura así, tenga esa suerte.

-Pero no entiendo que hacía ese chiquillo por allí. …Enviaré a nuestro capataz que refuerce la vigilancia en mis terrenos…- Comentó Bungo.

-Por lo que me comentó Concepción, son moradores de los alrededores gente muy pobre que vive en los terrenos aledaños que hurtan la fruta de los árboles que se encuentran en las inmediaciones.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente Thorin se encontraba en el establo limpiando su hacha, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía el mismo, cuando de repente vio a Evelio , Hijo de Concepción, el capataz de Bolsón cerrado.

-Mi señor Thorin como está usted? Cuénteme Qué tal le fue ayer mi padre me comentó que salió usted de cacería?

-Sí y me quede impactado por lo hermoso del lugar. Te quería comentar algo, tú eres un chico Joven que conoce estas tierras mejor que yo. Ayer en mi paseo en la gruta que está en los límites de la comarca encontré a un joven preciosísimo, era muy, muy bello.

-Válgame ¡! Y como era el chico? – dijo Evelio sospechando en quién había puesto sus ojos el príncipe enano.

-Tenía una expresión muy dulce, unos rizos castaños preciosos que decoraban su cabeza, su piel era blanca, podía verla a través de su camisa, unos ojos verdes impresionantes, como esmeraldas…tu sabes cómo se llama ó dónde vivé? Tú debes conocerlo, no es un joven que pase desapercibido de ninguna forma.

-Bueno mi señor, lo único que yo le puedo decir es que quite sus ojos de chico..ese chico no es para pasar el rato.

-Perdóname Evelio pero yo nunca quise decir…. que esa fueran mis intenciones. Tú sabes que soy nuevo aquí y quería conocer, tú sabes, tratar a más personas, en Erebor casi no hay oportunidad con tantas reuniones y todo eso.

-Insisto mi señor, olvídese de ese chico.. Hágale de cuenta que nunca lo vio, será mejor así para usted.

Diciendo esto Evelio salió del establo. Por supuesto que él conocía a Bilbo, sabía que habrían muchos tratando de aprovecharse de su ingenuidad y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo lastimaran, lo conocía desde muy pequeño y le había tomado mucho cariño.

Thorin por su parte no entendía porque ese comportamiento en Evelio.

-Tal vez le gusta el muchacho y por eso no quiere ayudarme a encontrarlo, no lo culpo…

 **Continuará** …


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-"Y a pesar de los peligros que el príncipe tuvo que sortear, logró subir a la torre más alta de aquel abandonado castillo y rescató a su amada pero de pronto, cuando nadie lo esperaba. ..." Yo creo que esta bien por ahora Bilbo.

\- ya? Tan pronto Martín ? es que ese libro esta tan bonito , no seas malo sigue por favor.. - Pidió Bilbo totalmente ansioso por saber el desenlace de aquella historia.

-Eso te lo contaré mañana cuando vengas a tu clase.

-Mañana? Pero no me puede dejar con esta angustia de saber que pasó, no sea malito conmigo Martín, cuénteme que más pasó, por favor. Ande no sea malo, sólo por esta vez pues….. – pero ni siquiera aquel rostro angelical que le suplicaba pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-No Bilbo, mañana seguiremos, de esa manera me aseguro que regreses mañana y no después de tres días como la última vez. - Dijo Martín con un tono de queja.

-Martín es que yo debo ayudar a mamá Tila ella esta viejita y no lo puede hacer todo, yo tengo que ayudarla..

-Si ella esta muy vieja...ya ha vivido mucho..

Bilbo sintió algo extraño en las palabras del curador y se lo hizo saber.. -Pero tú no quieres que se muera verdad?

-Bilbo ella ya ha vivido mucho..su vida ya no tiene sentido...además..cuando ella muera tú vendrás a vivir aquí, conmigo...

Bilbo bajo su cabecita en señal de pena y Martín conmovido se acercó a él y acariciando su rizado cabello le iba diciendo:

-Bilbo sabes lo mucho que te quiero, verdad? …Sabes que lo que quiero hacer es moldearte, trabajar tu mente y tu cuerpo para que alcances la perfección, tu eres como un diamante en bruto al que debo pulir y hacer que reluzca para luego disfrutar de su belleza.. Así eres tú para mí, reúnes en tu ser belleza interior y exterior, dos condiciones, que no muchos poseen.

-Martín, yo también te quiero…gracias a ti he aprendido muchas cosas , has sido tan bueno conmigo, tan bueno…yo creo que nunca podría pagarte todo lo que me das.

Bilbo extendió sus manos para tocarle la cara, pero Martín se paró bruscamente impidiéndoselo.

-Martín ¿ Por qué tu no dejas que toque tu rostro? Otras personas me dejan tocarlas, por qué tu no? Así podré saber cómo eres tú..deja que te toque vamos..Debes ser tan hermoso.

-NOOO! …es decir …no necesitas tocarme para saber como soy..yo no soy como tú…soy diferente .Yo …. tuve que sacrificarme por ti…para conservar tu belleza….para que esta belleza perdurara, para poder apreciarla, para que sea sólo mía, por eso tu eres mío Bilbo, Entiendes lo que te digo? Tú eres mío y nadie te apartará de mi lado. Nadie…nunca…

Bilbo lo escuchaba y en su mente todo lo que hacía Martín por él era maravilloso, y por eso lo quería, gracias a él Bilbo había aprendido de muchas cosas, que por cuenta propia no hubiera podido, pero el precio de Martín era muy alto, su intención era que Bilbo se convierta en su consorte y que viva con él algún día. Era un amor posesivo, enfermo y egoísta de esos que destruyen todo a su paso.

-Ta bueno pues… - dijo Bilbo haciendo un hermoso puchero ante la negativa de Martín.

-Se dice: Esta bien pues..

-Esta bien pues, yo entiendo ..pero ahora ya me voy ó mamá Tila se preocupará por mí..

-Te espero mañana para tu clase, no faltes.

-Aquí estaré Martín, aquí estaré..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thorin estaba limpiando su arco y su espada en el establo de Bolsón Cerrado..cuando de repente se siente observado y volteó a ver de quien se trataba..

-Señor dicen por allí que usted es un príncipe..yo lo vi llegar el otro día con un pocotón de cosas puee..

-Si así es..y quién eres tú..?

-Yo..pues el bobo Cirilo...pa servirlo pue.., ahh caray usted si debe tener un montón de moneda ...no ? Lo digo porque mis bolsillos estan vacios miré miré uted..- Cirilo le mostro el interior de sus viejos y remendados bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Que gracioso eres Cirilo...pero yo creo que no eres tan bobo como pareces eh..- Sonrió Thorin al ver los gestos graciosos de Cirilo y le regalo 3 monedas de oro que era lo único que traia consigo en ese momento.

-Mi señor Thorin es bueno con Cirilo, muchas gracias...ya sé que compraré sabe...compraré muchas cosas ricas para mi reycito..el va estar muy feliz..ahhhh le compraré de todo puess

-Ahhh tienes un reycito..que bien..

-Si, aunque mi reycito esta molesto conmigo sabe, ..porque yo el otro dia lo deje sólo en la gruta cuando usted estaba cazando pajaritos y por eso mi reycito esta bravo conmigo..

-Espera Cirilo..me estas diciendo que tu reycito es ese muchacho precioso que estaba en la gruta aquel día?

-Ese mismito pe ...esta bien bonito no?

-...Y dime Cirilo, cúal es su nombre?

-Bueno su nombre es...

-Mi señor Thorin me dijeron que me estaba buscando.. - Concepción interrumpió la conversación de tal forma que no pudo saber el nombre de aquel misterioso joven.

\- Ahh si concepción, bueno después hablamos Cirilo.

-Si patroncito...muchas gracias pee usted si que es bueno me oyó...muchas gracias.

-Concepción , cómo está? pase siéntese..

-Mi Señor Thorin , como está usted? Que le parece su estancia aqui en la comarca?

-Por favor Concepción llámame Thorin y sí me encanta este lugar, todo es tan hermoso aquí,..A propósito quería comentarle algo, ayer estuve conversando con su hijo Evelio sobre un muchacho que encontré en uno de mis paseos, en un manantial con una gruta que está casi en los límites de Bolsón Cerrado , es un chiquillo precioso, y a pesar de su aspecto salvaje, su belleza era tentadora, entonces por simple curiosidad, le pregunté a Evelio que si sabía quién era ese joven pero se negó a contestarme diciéndome que mejor me olvide de él, ahora..a mí se me ocurre, que tal vez su hijo podría estar interesado en ese joven y por eso no quiere darme pistas sobre él ..y créeme que lo entendería si así fuera. Pero tú debes saber si tu hijo está interesado en él...

-jajajajaja No mi señor Thorin, ya sé a qué joven se refiere y para nada ,…valgan verdades no se puede nega que el chico tiene lo suyo pues, pero lo que mi hijo siente por él es sólo cariño de hermano, para Evelio es como si fuera su hermanita Violeta, así igualito, Evelio lo conoce desde que era una cosita así de pequeñita, cuando andaba corriendo por el monte como una cabra más pues, …es solo eso mi señor, mayor interés no hay..

\- Me lo aseguras? Es decir estas seguro de lo que ne estas diciendo Concepción..?

-Se lo aseguro mi señor, Como que Concepción es mi nombre pues, sí señor!

Y Thorin no pudo esconder la sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción por aquella confirmación que el capataz le diera.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Evelio, cómo estás? Quiero pedirte que me acompañes a cabalgar aún hay muchos lugares por conocer, aquí en la comarca. Claro si estas con tiempo..Qué dices?

-Por supuesto déjeme ensillar mi poni y partimos

-Se le agradece Evelio.

Partieron a recorrer la comarca en todo su extensión, ambos en sus ponis, cuando de pronto Thorin divisó en el horizonte la figura que tanto anhelaba ver, era aquel Hobbit que vió en la gruta caminaba sonriente llevando una especie de bolsa con él, apenas lo vio Thorin avanzó más rápido para darle alcance. Bilbo al sentir los ponis se detuvo y totalmente asustado corrió de regreso tan desesperadamente que se desplomo al suelo, cayéndosele todas las naranjas que llevaba en su alforja. Thorin se bajó del poni para ayudarlo..pero al llegar a él se quedó sin palabras, momentáneamente y solo atinó a ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Ya tranquilo no pasó nada, levántate..- Dijo Thorin mirando sus ojos color esmeralda esperando que le dirigiera la mirada, pero no sucedió.

-Mi señor Thorin ya déjelo en paz pues, no se da cuenta que es ciego? –Indicó Evelio fastidiado por el empeño del joven príncipe en perseguir a Bilbo.

Thorin por su parte miró a Bilbo con pena ahora entendía porque nunca lo miró de frente a los ojos, no podía hacerlo…

-Yo….lo siento, no lo sabía. – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle Thorin.

Bilbo se soltó del agarre de su mano y salió corriendo olvidando su alforja y sus naranjas, sólo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sentía su pecho oprimido y no sabía el porqué.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo Llego a su casa agitado, su hogar era una pobre vivienda que ni puerta tenia ...y a penas llegó se desplomo al suelo llorando amargamente..pero al momento sintió unos pasos acercarse y pensando que era aquel cazador se metió bajo una pequeña mesa..

-Bilbo..! Bilbo...! - Grito Evelio buscando donde se encontraba - Pero dónde te has metido muchacho? -Dijo Evelio al darse cuenta de donde se hallaba escondido.

-Bilbo sollozaba ..le faltaba el aire de tanto llorar..

-Evelio..él esta contigo?

\- No él no vino..por qué saliste corriendo así.? .pudiste haberte lastimado..

-Es que a mi me da miedo ese cazador ...el mata animales indefensos...él es malo..se la agarra con los más débiles...no me gusta..no me gusta- dijo Bilbo rompiendo de nuevo en llanto.

-Esta bien pues..venga para aqui..- Dijo Evelio abrazando a Bilbo...él no vino para aca..ya no llores más...Ese Joven que tanto te asusta es un príncipe, es príncipe de Erebor..una ciudad de Enanos muy lejos de aqui..esta sólo de visita..y espero que se largue rápido.

Bilbo estaba apoyado en el pecho de Evelio sollozando por aquel encuentro con el cazador... - Él es malo Evelio...él es malo..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Hummm que delicia estas naranjas ...estan divinas..!

-Si mamá Tila..pero casi no te las comes ..

-Va ! Y por qué pues si se puede saber ? Qué paso mi hijo pues ?

-Yo venia de casa de Martín caminando feliz por que él me habia regalado ese pocoton de naranjas...cuando de pronto siento las patas de un poni y sali corriendo y corri y corri..hasta me caí por correr así tan rápido.

-Y quién era?

-Era el cazador...y Evelio estaba con él ..y nada él me ayudó a recoger las naranjas que salieron rodando cuando me cai.

-Y quién es ese cazador pues?

-Evelio dice que es un príncipe.

-Un príncipe ?

-Así mismisto...ahh y también dice que él vive en Erebor o algo así ..y que esta aquí solo de visita..

-Pero bueno...es que yo no entiendo naa, Que hacía ese príncipe persiguiendote mi hijo?

-Yo no sé...pero a mi ese hombre me da miedo...cada vez que se acerca a mi me da mucho miedo mamá Tila..

-Tu tranquilo mi hijo ...que para ponerte una mano encima ese tipo tendrá que pasar encima mio..Si señor..!

Ahhh y tu no sabes la novedad..

-Que novedad pues?

-Hace un rato llego Violeta la hija de concepción el capataz diciendo que mejor no asomaras tu cara por Bolsón Cerrado, que por allí te tenían por ladrón y que si te veían otra vez te iban a encerrar...Oíste eso mi hijo te tienen por ladrón..a tí...! Mire..que no me hagan hablar me oíste.! Que no me hagan soltar la lengua por que ahorita les digo sus cuatro verdades..!

Bilbo abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y se levanto asustado..sin poder evitar que lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos..

-No los dejes mamá Tila...yo no quiero que me encierren...no, por favor..Además yo no me robe nada..Cirilo..se robó las mandarinas...que luego me regalo.

-Ya te he dicho yo.. nada te va pasa a ti mi hijo...mientras yo este viva nada te pasará..

Domitila abrazaba y reconfortaba a un asustado Bilbo, que no podía creer que aquella gente rica lo veía de tan mala forma.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Mira Violeta, mira mi nuevo amigo Cirilo me lo regalo..dice que su mamá murió y me lo trajo para cuidarlo..así que yo me haré cargo de él de ahora pa lante ..mira que suave es póntelo en la cara para que lo sientas..-Bilbo le mostraba a su amiga Violeta un conejito blanco muy lindo.

-Si es muy lindo y suave amigo...parece una motita..

-Yo lo protegeré para que nada malo le pase..sobretodo lo protegeré de ese cazador que se la agarra con los animalitos indefensos..

-El cazador..? Cuál cazador?

-Ese que nos encontró el otro día en la gruta..Dice Evelio que es un Príncipe..de otra cuidad y que esta aqui de visita nomas..

-Ya sé a quién te refieres...él es hijo del Rey Thrain que también esta en Bolsón Cerrado.. su nombre es Thorin es un enano así grande y fuerte..y es huapote...tiene el rostro bello como un príncipe de cuentos pues...ahhhh si pudieras verlo Bilbo..tiene unos ojos color cielo...super lindos, la cabellera negra azabache...Ahhhhhh es bello el condenado...dichoso quién se lo lleve ...

-Pues a mí me da mucho miedo..ese hombre es malo.

-Qué? Qué malo va ser ..! Es que tú no puedes verlo..ese hombre no puede ser malo Bilbo...Esas son ideas tuyas nada mas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Evelio, ayer estaba hablando con tu padre y me confirmó que tu no tienes ningún interés personal en aquel muchacho que te comenté ..mira yo voy a ser directo contigo Evelio..yo quiero dejar en claro..que yo no pretendo lastimar a este joven ..bajo ninguna circunstancia, ese no es mi propósito..y más sabiendo el cariño de hermano que tú le tienes..

-Mire Mi señor Thorin..tampoco es que yo piense mal de usted ..es sólo que como ya vio Él es diferente y no voy a aceptar que nadie lo haga sufrir..

-Puedo notar que es diferente..tiene una belleza e inocencia a flor de piel..él es algo así como la reencarnación de la naturaleza, es algo así como una fruta fresca que esta allí al alcance de uno y que uno puede.. ..- Thorin de pronto sale de su ensueño dándose cuenta que estaba hablando cosas que sentía sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras.

-Mire Señor Thorin..con todo respeto ..yo sólo le puedo decir que tenga cuidado con las frutas que escoge, ...hay algunas que están vedadas en este jardín..y si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer..con su permiso.

Thorin se sentó de golpe sujetando su cara con ambas manos.. estaba en una verdadera encrucijada con aquel muchachito de la gruta..era una criatura totalmente opuesta a los estándares enanos ..era delicado, a excepción de su cabeza y pies estaba totalmente desprovisto de cabello, tenía la piel tan clara, pero había algo en él que lo atraía e inquietaba y lo mas curioso era que aquel sentimiento le estaba gustando...

 **Continuará**...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Thorin se encontraba en el marco de una ventana en Bolsón cerrado, mirando hacia el infinito..recordando la belleza de aquel muchacho... -Si me están haciendo brujería ? - pensó - Hummmm ..Si aquel muchacho es una alucinación espero que me embrujen de por vida.

-Por que tan pensativo Thorin... -El Rey Bungo contemplo muy pensativo al joven príncipe..

-Mi señor...no es nada ...este lugar es increíble...no deja de sorprenderme ...y las personas aquí..son muy amables..y muy nobles también..y cada día conozco a mas de ellas..eso me agrada.

Es verdad los Hobbits somos una raza hogareña y gentil.. Y a propósito se me acaba de ocurrir una idea..Porque no organizamos una Fiesta en tu honor?..ustedes son mis invitados..me alegraría mucho que toda la comarca comparta la amistad que nos profesamos ambas razas. Que dices?

-Por encantaría mi señor...Muchas gracias

Le pediré a Concepción y Evelio que organicen todo cuanto antes...Será la mejor fiesta que se haya dado en mucho tiempo..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bilbo se encontraba sentado en su cama ubicada justo en la entrada de su casa de pronto de pronto escucho pasos y luego supo que Domitila estaba llegando.

-.. Ahhh mi dios...como se vé que ya estoy vieja..atrás quedaron los años en los que yo podía ganarme la vida curando ...mira tú esto..- dijo tirando el interior de su alforja sobre la mullida mesa que tenían en el lugar- eso es todo lo que pude conseguir pue...un pan duro..una patata, un poco de verduras casi malograda ..así no puede vivir un cristiano. ..No señor..! Pero venga pues hijo..no tienes hambre..?

-Si mamá Tila; quiero pan..

\- Tómalo hijo es tuyo debes alimentarte...tu no mereces pasar por estas penurias...tu no... - Dijo afligida al ver a Bilbo comiendo aquel trozo de pan duro y frió que había conseguido - que diferente seria tu vida si no fueras mi hijo...

Bilbo no paro de comer y levantando la carita le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos..

-Mamá Tila no diga eso...usted siempre me cuidó desde que yo era sólo un carrizito...hasta ahora lo hace..usted es muy buena conmigo ...y yo la quiero mucho sabe, ..mucho, mucho..

Mamá Tila tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

-Esto va cambiar hijo..., me oíste...? Yo haré que cambie.! .no podemos seguir así. - Diciendo esto cogió su alforja y salió.

-A dónde va mamá Tila?

-A ver a una vieja amiga hijo..sé que nos puede ayudar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En medio de la noche alguien toca la puerta trasera de Bolsón cerrado..

-Quién es? Estas no son horas de venir.. - pero que tipo de educación tiene que se atreve a tocar la puerta a estas...

La mujer se quedó petrificada al ver a Domitila..como si hubiera visto a un fantasma ..

-Usted?...no puede ser...usted no debería estar aquí...no puede ser.

\- Si regresé...

-Qué es lo que quiere? por qué vino..?

-No tengo para comer...y a ustedes les sobra de todo aqui..no es así ? No se van a volver pobres por ayudar a esta vieja anciana...que alguna vez les presto su ayuda.

-Pero se volvió loca o qué ? No sabe el lío que se puede armar si la llegan a ver Belladona y el Rey Bungo..? Vayase de aquí..desaparezca de nuestras vidas...vamos..! vayase..!

-Pero que es tanto escándalo Lala...?

Indico Bungo quien se acercó a esa ala de la cocina a causa del ruido.

-Mi señor..yo...es sólo que..

-Espera, conozco a esta mujer...es la mujer que asistió a Belladona en el parto...la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...usted nos ayudó muchísimo en ese día .. yo núnca habia presenciado una tormenta como la que se dió aquella vez...era todo un loquerío por doquier y no encontrabamos un doctor para belladona que estaba a punto de dar a luz...y ahí apareció usted..sin su ayuda sabe Dios que hubiera pasado..le debemos nucho buena mujer. Por eso, si esta mujer viene por aqui Lala ...tratala como si fuera un miembro de la familia..porque sin ella, yo no tendría una ..atiendela lo mejor posible...ese es mi deseo.

-Asi será mi señor...Así será... - Indicó Lala.

-Y toma estas monedas como una muestra de mi gratitud eterna.

-Gracias mi señor Bungo indicó la vieja anciana..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Papá dios es muy tarde ya y mamá Tila no regresa...dios guardamela y que nada le pase...

-Hola mi hijo...venga aquí..mira lo que le traje pues...se va chupar los dedos con esto...venga siéntate..

-Donde estaba mamá Tila? mira la hora que es..porque me asusta así...yo no sabía na de usted..temia por su vida...porque algo malo le pasara..

\- Pero que me va pasar a mi hijo...qué me va pasar? nada ...tu tranquilo siéntate aquí..mira lo que te traje ...mira.. - cogió sus manos y puso entre ellas un dulce que ha Bilbo le encantaba...- tu sabes que es ? ..anda pruebalo..

Bilbo olfateo lo que le pusieron en sus manitas y luego dijo con notoria alegría ...- mamá Tila son cachitos de manjar blanco ?..los adoro ..! gracias..! - y diciendo eso abrazo a su mamá con mucha ternura.

-Esa carita feliz ...vale cada sacrificio ..lo vale todo mi hijo..todo. Ahhh pero coma uno nada mas y se me va a lavar para acostarse..ya mismo le pondré su agua en una batea.

-Esta bien mamá Tila.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Auuu ..!

Ashhh caramba pues...ya quédese quieto así no puedo peinar esos rizos suyos. Usted tiene que estar presentable hoy me oyó... Porque tiene que ir al pueblo..a hacerme un encargo.

Yo al pueblo ? y si me encierran..?

-A usted nadie me lo va a encerrar me oyó?

-Semejante castigo el que les espera si se atreven a levantar su mano contra ti, mi muchacho. Asi que se me para de esa silla y tenga.- tomo las manos de Bilbo y puso en ellas 3 monedas..- con esto quiero que vayas al pueblo y me traigas lo que necesitamos, dile a Violeta o a Cirilo que anda por ahí que te acompañen..yo ya no puedo caminar hasta allá con estas piernas...ahhh y ten mucho cuidado ..estas monedas son de oro ehh ..te tienen que dar el cambio me oyó.?

-Mamá de Tila y de donde salieron estas monedas ? quién se la dió?

\- Y Quién va ser pues hijo? La culebra..

-Ahhh mamá Tila eso es mentira ! ..dígame de donde las saco ..pero ahora si es en serio ehh..

-Esta bien pues hijo me lo debían..una mujer a la que ayudé hace muchos años me lo debía..

-Eso es en serio mamá Tila?

Y la anciana se beso el pulgar de su mano en señal de juramento.

-Entonces sí le creo- indicó Bilbo sonriendo.

-Ahh mi hijo..no te olvides de traerme mis puritos..ahhh esos que tu sabes que me gustan y ahhh me olvidaba comprate una camisa y un chaleco nuevo para tí..estas andando con esa ropa toda rotosa y se ve mal..y más en un muchacho tan bello pues..

-Esta bien mamá Tila...de allí me iré a la iglesia de la Señora del bosque a agradecerle por esta ayuda...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Bilbo ya estamos aquí ..ya llegamos a la iglesia..te dejo aquí y ya regreso voy a buscar un encargo de mi papá...No re vayas son mi ehhh.

\- Anda nomas Violeta..de aquí no me moveré.

Al decirle esto se acercó Bilbo a la pila de agua a la imagen de la Señora del Bosque .tanteando busco su ubicación exacta para mojar su mano..pero no lo conseguía, hasta que sintió una manos gruesas y fuertes tomar las suyas para dirigirlas a la pira de agua..y untarlas con agua bendita.

\- Quién es? no lo reconozco.. preguntó Bilbo.

-No me reconoces por mi voz.?

Bilbo al sentir esa voz institivamente retiró su mano de entre las otras y retrocediendo un paso salió corriendo de allí. Thorin logró cogerlo del Brazo antes que deje la iglesia y al sentirlo Bilbo trató de morderlo de nuevo para poder escapar pero Thorin no lo permitió esta vez..

-No muchacho no hagas eso, no me muerdas ! ..estamos en una iglesia ...eso no se vé bien..

\- Tampoco se ve bien lo que usted esta haciendo ..! .-decía esto mientras retrocedía en dirección al altar de la iglesia.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo hay algo malo en eso?

-Pero por qué me persigue? Por qué me quiere hacer daño ? !

-Yo quisiera contestarte, pero ni yo mismo sé explicar el porque talvez sea un impulso..no lo sé...

-O un instinto querrá decir..usted ..Usted es como un cazador ...Un cazador sediento de sangre..! y yo ..yo soy como un venadito..como un venadito asustado ..

Bilbo no paraba de retroceder..y Thorin no paraba en su intento de acercarse más a él. Hasta que ya no hubo mas lugar donde correr.

-Pero tu tienes esa imagen de mi?

-Y cual otra puedo tener ? ..Usted se metio en mi monte..con armas..! Usted queria cazar pajaritos..! Y que daño le hacen ellos ? Ninguno..! Javana los hizo fue pa que cantaran, para que cuidaran el monte, para que cuidaran sus nidos..Usted por qué los queria matar? !

-Pero te das cuenta que me estas pintando como un asesino y la cacería es solo un pasatiempo mío, un deporte..

-Un deporte cruel.! Y Usted también debe ser muy cruel.! por que usted disfruta viendo sufrir a los otros seres..

\- A lo mejor llevas razón ...yo nunca lo había visto así...pero si te prometo que ya no vuelvo a cazar en tu monte, dejarías de verme con horror ?

-Y usted haría eso?

-Te doy mi palabra..pero a cambio..tú tienes que dejar de huir de mi.

-Si se porta bien, Sí - contesto Bilbo con una sonrisa. Bilbo no podía ver la veneración en los ojos de Thorin cuando lo observaba sonreir, Bilbo era la criatura más cautivadora que había tenido la suerte de conocer.

-Aun no empieza la ceremonia..quieres sentarte un momento .? así podemos conversar...- señaló con un poco de nerviosismo Thorin.

-Esta bien .., Sabe, la gente tenía razón sobre usted.

-Qué decía la gente de mi?

-Qué usted es sólo un hombre que no le debo temer..pero yo, yo como que soy muy bobo en eso...porque a mí no se me quitaba ese miedo., esa angustia..

\- Desde el otro día que te caíste por mi culpa..yo me sentí muy mal...la verdad que me dolió mucho..No te lo dijo Evelio?

-No..

-Bueno...Entonces ...quedamos que somos amigos ..yo no ye persigo más y tu no huyes más de mí..

Bilbo no sabía porque pero aquel cazador al que temía le estaba pareciendo muy agradable.

-Si, así lo haré.

-Que bien... - Thorin contemplaba sus ojos..por Mahal que ojos...un par de esmeraldas que parecían iluminar todo el lugar. Pero Thorin quería conseguir el valor necesario para invitarlo a la fiesta que estaban haciendo para él.. - Dime tú ... Tú irás a la fiesta?

\- Cuál fiesta?

-Una que están organizando en ni honor ...Evelio se esta encargando de eso...Yo..., Yo te invito..Ve te espero.

-Esta bien señaló Bilbo sonriendo - Y diciendo esto se movió dejando solo a Thorin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ahhh mamá Tila...ya llegué ...! Tengo mucho que contarte sabe? - Llego Bilbo muy feliz a su casa..dejando las cosas encargadas sobre la mesa.

-Ohhhh mi hijo..pero donde te habías metido..tanto que te demoraste pues..

-Bueno..yo me fui al mercado..me fui a la tienda, hasta pasé por casa de Martín ..Ahh y me fui a la iglesia..! Dijo Bilbo visiblemente emocionado.

-A ver..Ohhh mis naranjas...que ricas se ven pues..! .Y mis puros muchacho..los puritos que te encargue ?

-Esta por ahí..mamá Tila..

-Ohhh aquí están...una ..delicia..ya ahora sí cuéntame cuéntame..

-Mamá Tila ahora fui a la iglesia...y estaba hablando largo rato con él...bastante..

-Con quién él pues...? Con Martín ?

-No con Martín no ..con el cazador.

-Otra vez con ese..? pero bueno que quiere ese príncipe contigo..? y qué pasó?

-No pasó nada...El cazador, ..Bueno ya no el cazador..por que yo ya no lo puedo llamar así...El me prometió que ya no se iba a meter con los pajaritos ...y que no me iba a perseguir más...Es más.. me dio agua bendita en su mano..y me dijo que quería ser mi amigo..! Ahhh Y me invitó a su fiesta, porque le van a hacer una fiesta..

\- Hummmm eso esta raro mi hijo..

\- Ve te espero dijo..esas fueron sus palabras...y entonces yo salí corriendo mamá Tila, pero ya no tenía miedo...pero aún así, el corazón me seguía saltando dentro del pecho...

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lala estuvo muy nerviosa los dias posteriores a la visita de la vieja Domitila...tanto así que Belladona lo percibió

\- Te he notado extraña Lala...Te pasa algo?

\- Mi señora...debo comentarle algo...hace unos dias estuvo por aqui Domitila...u..usted se acuerda de ella...? la comadrona que la atendió en el parto..aquella vez..

\- Como podría olvidarla..sino hubiera sido por ella no sé que hubiera pasado ese día..Pero por qué vino?

\- Vino porque dice que no tiene para comer y vino a pedir ayuda...y yo le dije que ya no venga mas por aqui..que su presencia en esta casa es sumamente peligrosa.. y...y que no se le ocurra volver a pisar Bolson Cerrado nunca mas..

-Pero Lala me asombra tu comportamiento ..y no logro entender...por qué esa mujer es tán peligrosa?

-Mi señora belladona...yo...usted tiene que saber...hay algo que debí decirle hace muchos años...pero no tuve el valor..no lo tuve...yo...- Lala presa de sus nervios y preocupación lloró amargamente..sin poder evitarlo.

\- Lala ...por Yavana núnca te habia visto así...que es eso tan importante que debias decirme? Dilo Lala por favor hablame ...no me dejes con esta angustia..

\- Mi señora...es sobre su hijo..

\- Sobre mi hija querras decir Lala...

\- No señora...

\- Lala no te entiendo...que tratas de decir ?

\- Mi señora ...u..usted tuvo un varon..un bebe precioso de cabellos dorados como los suyos...ese niño nació muerto...

-Lala por amor a Yavana ...que estas diciendome.! no puede ser...pero Bela..?

-Escucheme por favor... Justo aquel dia nació el hija de un peón que había fallecido ahogado en el rio ..para desgracia de la pobre criatura su mamá murió al traerla al mundo...aquella pequeña estaba sola..sin una familia...entonces ..yo pensé en evitarle el dolor de la muerte de su hijo y llenar ese vacío con aquella bebe ..con Bela.. fue un acto de caridad ...no quería verla sufrir... - las lágrimas de Lala caian copiosas por sus mejillas.. - sabía cuanto usted deseaba a esa criaturita..que dios no dejo vivir..perdóneme por favor ..!

Belladona sintió un dolor muy agudo en el pecho aquella noticia parecia haber herido su corazón en lo mas profúndo..

\- Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Lala...? por que no me lo dijiste ...debias decirmelo..! Era mi hijo Lala ..! Nisiquiera pude darle un beso .. ..Dónde esta su cuerpecito ? ! Dimelo.! . - Sin darse cuenta Belladona empezo a sacudir a Lala presa de la desesperación..

\- Mi señora...aquel día cuando hicimos el cambio Domitila se llevo el cuerpecito del bebe muerto...y me trajo a Bela...yo le pedi que le diera sepultura a aquel angelito..y ..y le hice jurar que nunca diría nada, ... como pago le di la pulsera de esmeraldas que era suya...para comprar su silencio...

-Por dios Lala...

Belladona cayo al suelo llorando amargamente ..Lala buscaba reconfontarla sin éxito alguno..

\- Es muy extraño..no tengo una explicación.. y te sonará muy tonto...pero siempre pensaba sin saber nada de lo que ahora sé .., como hubiera sido si hubiera tenido un varoncito ..Bungo estaría tan orgulloso..el deseaba un niño también...Lala ...ahora lo entiendo .. mi pobre niño Lala..mi bebe...

Pero aquí en Bolsón cerrado hay un sólo cementerio..quiero que preguntes con el cuidador ...que averigües .. dónde esta enterrado mi hijo,...deseo visitarlo Lala...no podré dormir tranquila hasta saber donde descansa.

\- Se hará como usted diga señora...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Fermín el cuidador del cementerio hacia como de costumbre su ronda nocturna ..cuando siente bulla entre las viejas lápidas.

-Quién anda allí ? - pregunto levantando su lamparín.

\- Soy yo Fermín..Bilbo..

\- Ahhh muchacho..pero que hace usted a estas horas por aquí...usted no debería andar por estos lares y menos a estas horas es peligroso para usted..y más porque no tiene luz en sus ojos.

-Bueno Fermin..sólo quería ponerle flores a estas tumbas olvidadas pues...nadie lo hace...y a mi me gusta pensa que los muertos en el mas allá le agradan las flores tanto como a mí...Pero ya deja esa cosas y dime ¿ Como esta la noche hoy ? Hay luna?

-Si mi pequeño si la hay..y luce blanca y radiante ...como tú.

\- Y cómo es Blanco? - pregunto Bilbo sonriendo.

-Blanco es... como las orquideas..Tu piel es así..a pesar del sol que coges por ahí.. - mientras decía esto Fermin acariciaba su mejilla..

\- Fermin Yo quisiera vé ...pa yo poder ver las cosas por mi mismo...gracias a Dios te tengo a tí ..por tí se como son muchas cosas..

Pero dime la luna esta entera..o partida ?

\- Esta redondita pequeño...

Así..? - Bilbo trato de hacer con sus dedos un círculo..y Fermin lo ayudó a formarlo bien...

-Mira pequeño .! Una estrella fugaz..! según dicen cuando la vemos pasar debemos pedir un deseo y se cumplirá..

-Entonces yo no podré pedir el mío..por que yo no la puedo ve... - dijo Bilbo con pesar.

-Si tienes fe, todo es posible mi pequeño ...todo ..!

\- Entonces lo haré...yo deseo.. deseo..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En Erebor la vida pasaba como siempre en la agitada cuidad ...y Ariel recibió una correspondencia de Thorin pero había olvidado leerla hace unos días cuando llegó, cuando lo hizo rompió en carcajada llamando la atención de su madre..

-Pero que pasa contigo Ariel qué dice Thorin? Qué es tan gracioso?

-Mamá ..jajajajaja es que no puedo dejar de reir imaginándome la situación... - dijo Ariel casi sin aliento a causa de la risa - te la leeré para que me entiendas..

 _"Querida Ariel:_

 _La comarca es un lugar_

 _precioso..no hay nada semejante_

 _en nuestra montaña ..sin embargo_

 _su belleza es opacada por que nunca_

 _pasa nada por aquí...hasta podría_

 _parecerte un poco aburrido aveces_

 _fíjate que hace una semana me pasó_

 _una anécdota graciosísima estaba_

 _yo cazando por los límites de la_

 _comarca cuando me encontré con un_

 _muchacho bellísimo era una criatura_

 _tan bella como salvaje.._

 _Fijate que me acerqué a hablarle y me_

 _mordió en la mano...!_

 _Lejos de molestarme, lo recuerdo con_

 _mucho humor y hasta cierta pena por_

 _ese muchacho..una criatura así..no_

 _merece esa suerte.._

 _Sin más que comentarte me despido._

 _Afectuosamente_

 _Thorin.."_

-Puedes creer..? jajajajaja

-Y a ti eso te parece gracioso ? Ya decía que ya era peligroso para su noviazgo que no viajarás con él...Y te lo dije..! Pero no se diga nada más..nos vamos para la comarca en este instante..recuerda que son varios días hasta allá..

-Irnos? Ahora? y sin avisar..?

\- Dime a ti te realmente te interesa este compromiso ? Es que no sé, te veo tan poco preocupada...como si no te interesara...

\- Mamá, Thorin aún no pide mi mano formalmente..además para mí es una cuestión de darme mi lugar ..yo no puedo salir corriendo por que Thorin se cruzó con un campesinito de por allí...

\- Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que este no es un campesinito cualquiera ..verdad ? si ha sido capaz de sacar esos comentarios a Thorin, es más que peligroso..! Hazme caso hija ..vamos para allá...yo te dije que podía pasar algo y el peligro ya se presentó..ningún campesino de la comarca te va arrebatar a tu futuro esposo. Tu cumplirás mi sueño: Hacernos parte de la familia más importante de Erebor ..ser parte del linaje de Durin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me comento Bungo acerca de la fiesta ...y me parece buena idea..pero no crees que hubiera sido prudente participarle a Ariel..? Después de todo ella será tu futura esposa..seria bueno que participe en todos estos aspectos sociales contigo.

-Padre, no lo sé..tú sabes que ella no gusta mucho del campo y estas cosas.., además pedirle que viaje desde tan lejos ...no sé...

-Entiendo hijo..me alegro que siempre pienses en ella..esa chica es perfecta para tí.

Thorin no dijo nada, y soslayó la mirada de su padre...sólo ansiaba poder retrasar esa boda el mayor tiempo posible ..la idea del matrimonio se la habían impuesto desde muy pequeño..pero aún así no era algo que él estaba ansioso de hacer...y esto de alguna manera lo preocupaba..Su ansiedad por el momento estaba enfocada en aquella fiesta que estaba a puertas, su motivo es que habia invitado a aquel muchacho y deseaba con todo el corazón que viniese.

Finalmente el gran día llegó..todos estaban arreglados para asistir a aquel evento ..algo sin precedentes en la comarca.

Al mismo tiempo una comitiva se acercaba a Bolsón Cerrado en su interior viajaban Ariel y su madre sin saber que llegarían la mañana del gran día: El día de la fiesta en honor a Thorin.

-Blanca que sorpresa ..!

-Mi señor Thrain..discúlpennos que hayamos venido tan temprano y sin avisar ...ya sabe como son los enamorados, ... Ariel, quería sorprender a Thorin..lo extrañaba tanto...Y hablando de Thorin ..donde está ?

\- Ahh Thorin ..me dijo que iba a dar su habitual paseo por la comarca ...él esta encantadísimo con la naturaleza y con el lugar .

-Si, ya veo... - " Seguro esta persiguiendo a ese campesino mugroso ...pero no arruinarás el futuro de mi hija...como que me llamo Blanca que eso no pasará..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La mañana empezaba con un hermoso sol ...Bilbo se fue a la gruta sabiendo que a esa hora nadie andaba por allí..y se dispuso a tomar un baño en el manantial que había en la gruta..era el día de la fiesta y deseaba estar impecable.

Se quito toda la ropa dejando ver su hermosa piel ..pues entendía que no había nadie cerca ..sin embargo alguien que sabía sus costumbres lo espiaba entre los matorrales recorriéndolo con ojos llenos de lujuria...aprendiéndose de memoria su geografía...gozándolo sin haberlo amado...

Lo observó mientras se bañaba...veía las gotas de agua caer de su cabello hacia su cuello, bajar por su espalda y continuar su recorrido hasta perderse en su intimidad...deseaba en ese momento poder volverse líquido...para así poder recorrerlo palmo a palmo y sin prisas ...así como lo había sus sueños...allí donde lo ya lo había hecho suyo más de una vez..

Bilbo sin presentir su presencia acariciaba su piel..mientras dejaba que el agua lo mimara..cuando hubo terminado se sentó en una enorme piedra para sacarse y para sentir el calor del sol otra vez...era tan hermoso que aquel que lo observaba estaba tentado a acercarse y terminar así ese deseo descontrolado que lo invadía cada vez que lo veía así ...al natural...tan expuesto, tan sensual...y tan ajeno a él...ignorante de todas las pasiones que despertaba...

-Eres mío Bilbo..mío y de nadie más ..esa belleza será para mi..sólo mía... - se repetía Martín desde las sombras, mientras observaba a Bilbo cubrirse nuevamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Dónde esta pues...? ahhhh dónde te metiste ...Yo sé que esta por aquí... Aquii ! Lo encontré..!

-Y se puede saber qué hace usted hay tirado ...?

-Nada mamá Tila estaba buscando esta pulsera que tiene las piedras color de mis ojos como usted la llama.. quiero usar en la fiesta de esta noche...

-NOOOO ...NOOO ...! Usted no puede llevar eso ...

-Por Yavana Mamá Tila .! Porqué no ?

-PORQUE YO LO DIGO ! ..y traiga pa ca eso..! ..- dijo mamá Tila arrancándosela prácticamente de las manos de Bilbo, quien quedo pasmado ante esta reacción.

\- Pero usted dijo que me lo iba a regalar...por que no puedo usarlo entonces..? Ande no sea mala conmigo...yo quiero llevarlo puesto en la fiesta ..! démelo pues no sea así...- Insistió Bilbo tanteando los brazos de mamá Tila para pedírselo..

-QUE NO, DIJE ! Y YA DÉJEME PUES ...NO SE LO DARÉ..!

\- Mamá Tila..porqué usted se pone así...por qué? - Bilbo tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas..

-Venga para aquí muchacho ..ya no me vaya llorar pues...yo le voy a explicar cual es el tema con esa pulsera..siéntate aquí...ahora escucha esa pulsera no es una pulsera cualquiera, ... noooo tiene un significado, ..tiene un poder especial ..usted ha visto cuanta necesidades hemos pasado y yo jamás lo vendí ..y eso que me hubieran dado un montón de moneda por el..no es verdad ?

-Y qué poder tiene mamá Tila..?

-No te lo puedo decir pues...si te lo digo pierde el poder..Mire mi hijo yo se lo voy a dejar para cuando me muera...para que le sirva a usted como un amuleto de la suerte ..

-No diga eso mamá Tila..usted no me dejará...

-Tal vez ahora no pequeño...pero algún día sucederá ...y espero que eso suceda cuando dios te haya devuelto lo que por derecho te pertenece...

\- Y Cómo es eso? no le entiendo mamá Tila..

-El tiempo te lo dirá mi querido Bilbo.. - mencionó Domitila ..dejando a Bilbo aún mas confundido..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Mira mamá Tila..cómo me veo estoy presentable..?

Bilbo llevaba una impecable camisa blanca un hermoso chaleco rojo y unos pantalones color caqui..se veía muy, muy apuesto.

-Qué te puedo decir mi hijo...? Creo que mas bello no puede estar usted...imposible..! Tengo el hijo mas bello de todo Hobbiton.!

-Ahy Mamá Tila todo el mundo habla de la fiesta en Bolsón Cerrado...Sabe, Violeta vendrá por mi hoy nos iremos juntos a la fiesta...a mi me da mucha pena llegar solo..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Vaya vaya..que sorpresa Ariel..no te esperaba por aquí .. - Thorin se sorprendió al verla ..no pensó que vendría sin avisar y menos que llegaría el mismo día de la fiesta en su honor.

\- Thorin..mi amor...no me extrañaste..? - Dijo Ariel arrojándose a los brazos de Thorin para darle un beso - ahhh Me enteré que hay una fiesta hoy...

-Si Ariel, lo que pasa es que no quise hacerte venir hasta aquí..sé que a tí no te gusta el campo..y bueno no quise que la pasaras mal. ..

-Si bueno ...la verdad tu sabes que este lugar no es para mi...lo mio es la ciudad..pero donde tu estés te seguiré...no importan que tenga que ir a los confines del mundo..

\- Eso esperaba de ti mi amor..gracias...

Thorin la abrazó pero en su interior...deseaba que fuera otra persona la que sus brazos estrechacen...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ariel recorrió Bolsón Cerrado..orgullosa como erá miraba a todos como personas inferiores..pronto llego a las caballerizas y al ver a los ponis se le acercó para acariciarlos...y pronto un ruido la hizo voltear súbitamente ...vió que había un hombre sacándole filo a una espada y se acercó:

-Estoy buscando a mi novio ..Usted no lo ha visto?

Evelio levantando la cabeza vio a una enana tan bella como altanera..

-Y quíen es su novio pues?

\- Bueno si pensara un poquito se daría cuenta que el único que podría serlo es el Príncipe Thorin ...

-Pues fíjese que al príncipe Thorin le gusta cabalgar por los alrededores de Bolson Cerrado ..así que lejos no esta.. - Diciendo esto volvió a mirar su espada sin ponerle más atención a la señorita que tenía en frente algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ariel..que al minuto trato de tener otra vez su atención..

-Y bueno usted quién es?!

\- Yo trabajo aquí en la hacienda y mi nombre es Evelio Mercedes para servirla señorita..

-Jajajaja - Ariel soltó una carcajada tapándose los labios después ante la respuesta de Evelio - es en serio.? Tienes nombre de mujer..jajaja

Evelio que nunca se amilano ante ella ...dejó su espada tirándola en la mesa y después de lanzarle una mirada muy seria le dijo:

\- Pues fíjese que no..y si a usted le queda un poquito de duda ..ahorita se lo puedo demostrar..

La respuesta de Evelio hizo que a Ariel se le quitara la sonrisa del rostro..

-Cómo se atreve a faltarme al respeto ahhhh ?

\- Mire señorita...yo respeto a quíen me respeta..

-Usted lo que es, ..es un insolente y un grosero...eso es lo que es usted !

Evelio al saber que esa situación no iría por ningún lado cogió sus cosas y se retiró.

\- Con su permiso señorita..

Ariel se quedo pensativa ...no había encontrado nunca un hombre capaz de enfrentarla y en ese momento pensó en doblegar la voluntad a aquel chico que se atrevió a ofenderla.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _Después_** _ **de mucho tiempo en el silencio ...regresé..Espero que mi último capítulo sea de su agrado y además que me hagan saber su opinión..es muy importante para mi..**_

 _ **Nos leemos..**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El día de la fiesta llegó...y era todo un acontecimiento en la comarca. En Bolsón Cerrado sin embargo un ser sufría ..sin poder mostrarlo...sufría porque anhelaba a su pequeño al que nunca vio...y que para ese entonces ya sería todo un jovencito

-Violeta..hija gracias por hacerme compañía..y mira tu ya tienes todo para la fiesta de esta noche .?

-Si mi señora Belladona...sabes desde que mi Bela se fue en ese viaje de estudios tan lejos la extraño mucho, ella es una niña muy buena...La verdad me hace mucho bien tu compañía...gracias..

-Ahhh mi señora..no tiene ni que decirlo pues...

-Sabes la idea de la fiesta me parece muy buena..será la oportunidad perfecta para que el príncipe conozca muchas personas, todo Hobbiton estará aquí..

-Sabe, yo le quería pedir algo mi señora. si usted me lo permite. .

-Pero claro Violeta..lo que sea, dime...

-Verá..yo tengo un amigo muy muy querido..nos criamos casí juntos ve...! y yo quería saber si lo podía invitar también...a él le encantaría mucho venir..

-Ahhh ya entiendo...él es tu novio..

-No..no...nada de eso..es muy huapo no digo que no ...pero yo no lo veo con esos ojos pue., para mi es como mi hermanito ...y lo quiero así..y por eso quiero que él sea feliz...

Sabe él es muy bueno y noble...tuvo la desgracia de nacer ciego ...pero si usted lo viera, nisiquiera se daría cuenta que lo es...porque él es muy independiente y va pa todos lados ..de aqui pa alla ...se conoce cada piedrita y rincón de este pueblo ve..

Sabe a él le gusta llevarle flores a los muertitos olvidados del cementerio...les lleva felicidad a aquellos que ya nadie recuerda..que ya nadie visita...a los que la gente olvida..

Belladona..no pudo evitar pensar...que en algún lugar de aquel cementerio estaba su hijo...al que nunca vió...al que seguró nadie visitó. .y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera y su pena tomó una forma y se volvió lágrima..

\- Mi señora...usted esta bien.? perdón dije algo que la apenara..? cuanto lo siento..

-No Violeta..no te preocupes..es que estoy muy sensible y lo que me comentas de ese muchacho es muy triste.. eso es todo...y sí claro que puedes traerlo. Yo también quisiera conocerlo ...debe ser alguién muy especial.

-Gracias mi señora...! ahorita mismo lo voy a buscar para darle la noticia...se morirá de la emoción..! - y sin contar más salió corriendo a buscar a Bilbo.

-Bilbooo ..Bilboo! ..

-Toy aqui..! Quién es pues.?.!

-Soy yo Violeta...! Ven...sientate aqui tengo una noticia muy buena...le pregunté a la reyna Belladona si te podia invitar y dijo que sí..! me oiste..Que sí..!

-Ahhh pero llegas tarde..a mi ya me invitaron..jajajaja..

-Qué? Quién te invito pues?

-El príncipe Thorin él me te espero..

-Hummmm hummm eso es muy extraño ve...y a ti ya no te da miedo por lo que veo..ya nisiquiera lo llamas cazador..!

-No ya no Violeta..el me dijo que quería ser mi amigo, amigo de verdad pues..y yo ya no le tengo miedo..

Finalmente el día llegó y las puertas de Bolson cerrado se abrieron al público..en la parte central de la casa estaba la familia real y los invitados de honor Thorin, Thrain, Blanca y Ariel que justo llegaron muy temprano aquel día..

El espectáculo empezó con unas coplas a manera de saludo donde Evelio saludó a cada uno de los miembros de la familia con una especie de copla, hasta que luego de varias recitó una muy particular:

 _"La gente del campo siempre se abre como una rosa a la sencillez del pobre_

 _y no a la casta orgullosa._

 _Yo la respiro...la distingo en el aire.._

 _y yo la palpo en la ropa.._

 _siempre anda mirando altiva.._

 _pero es débil mariposa..."_

 _Y aunque su madre siempre_

 _la acompañe como si fuera una rosa,_

 _una novia..jamas podrá remontarse_

 _a las estrellas, sola.."_

 _A_ riel sintió que las palabras de Evelio estaban direccionadas a ella y no podía dejar de mirarlo con ojos llenos de rabia..y no pudo menos que expresar su molestia...

-Thorin, yo me retiro..me acompañas?

-Ariel..no te das cuenta que si me voy sería un desaire muy grande con la gente de la comarca..esta fiesta es en mi honor...

-Bueno ..si no me acompañas me voy ...

-Bueno Ariel si deseas irte vete, yo me quedo.

Ariel se paró furiosa ya que Thorin no accedió a sus caprichos. Thorin la vio irse molesto de que no comparta la fiesta que se estaba realizando en su honor. A los segundos al ver retirarse a Ariel la siguió primero su madre Blanca y luego Belladona y Bungo a quienes también les pareció muy extraño su comportamiento.

Thorin se quedo sólo en el atrio ..y les indicó a la multitud que continúen con la fiesta.

Las personas de la comarca acostumbraban a hacer coronas de flores para recibir a los solteros así que Bilbo debería llevar una ese día...la cual fue un regalo de Violeta..

-Mira Bilbo te hice esta corona..sus flores caen perfecto con tu color de cabello y te verás mucho mas guapo ...valgame dios..! No se si eso sea siquiera posible..! jajajaja..

-Gracias Violeta..tu siempre tan buena...

En cuanto Bilbo ingreso en el salón de baile empezó a atraer las miradas de los invitados del baile. Todos empezaron a preguntar por quién era aquel joven...del que casi nadie sabia nada ..Cientos de ojos se posaron en él ...mientras que el susodicho no tenía siquiera idea de ello y sonreia con su sonrisa más pura ... realzando más aún su encanto natural..

\- Ohh por dios..!

\- Pasa algo Violeta..?

\- Creo que todas las miradas estan sobre nosotros pues...ven Bilbo sientate por aquí..

-Eso no sería raro Violeta...seguro estas muy bonita y por eso todos te miran.. - Dijo y siguió caminando hacia el asiento que le indicó..

Violeta lo miro desde su lugar..diciendo en sus pensamientos...: Ahhh Pues como yo lo veo..las miradas estan sobre ti querido amigo...todas sobre ti.

Ni bien llegaron sacaron a bailar a Violeta y esta le aviso a Bilbo que la habian sacado para que no se preocupe.

Bilbo se quedo sentado junto con otros jovenes del lugar.

Bilbo era la criatura más llamativa de aquella reunión...tanto que ni el mismo Thorin pudo resistirse y se acercó a su lado..al tiempo que todos los jovenes que estaban alli se retiraron ni bien lo vieron...dejando a Bilbo sólo. Thorin aprovecho y tomó asiento a su lado ..contemplándolo sin hablarle..hasta que luego de unos segundos...

-Viniste... - Thorin no lo supo porque pero se sentia nervioso.

Bilbo se sonrió al escuchar su voz ...esa voz tan profunda ...una voz que diferenciaba entre todas las demas voces..

-Si..

-Tú..quieres bailar.?

\- Y - Yo...? Pues la verdad yo no sé bailar muy bien ..

\- Bueno ..yo tampoco se bailar muy bien..

\- Es que ni sé si pueda..

\- Yo tampoco ne sé si pueda, pero que te parece si intentamos y si no te gusta, lo dejamos? Esta bien ?

\- Esta bien... -Dijo Bilbo muy Felíz.

Thorin le cogió de la mano para ponerlo de pié y se acercó a él mirando su rostro, colocando una mano en su cintura mientras la otra cogia la delicada mano de su acompañante. Y empezó a llevarlo, Bilbo trataba de seguirle el paso y se mostraba muy felíz..Thorin estaba totalmente embelesado por Bilbo, no perdia de vista sus ojos aunque sabía que Bilbo no lo podía ver..lo cual lo podria considerar como una ventaja..en esa situación.

\- Me engañaste.. bailas muy bien..

\- Bueno es que yo siempre bailo en mi monte..

-Y con que música.?

Bilbo se separó de él para hacer sonidos con sus manos a manera de aplausos mientras mecia su cuerpo en un vaiven creando música mágicamente.. - Con mis manos.. - Dijo sinriendo finalmente. Bilbo después de su demostración regreso al lado de Thorin volviendo a coger su mano para continuar el baile.

Thorin lo miraba fascinado...ese muchacho en su pobreza lo tenía todo...era poseedor de una belleza salvaje, tenía la dulzura de una rosa y esa expresión que transmitia tanta paz..características en extremo opuesto a la raza enana..Era dificil para Thorin no contemplarlo.

-Me gustaría verte .. - Susurro Thorin en su oído mientras bailaban..

Las canciones iban y venían..y Thorin sólo bailo con Bilbo durante toda la noche..hecho que no pasaría desapercibido por algunos

-Oye Fermina...quién ese joven que esta bailando con el príncipe Thorin..? Es que yo nunca lo había visto...tu lo conoces.?

\- No pa nada ...pero viste como lo mira? Cualquiera que no sepa que el príncipe ya tiene una prometida..pues pensaría que se trae algo con aquel jovencito ehhh...

-Que se te haga la boca chicharron Fermina...! no sabes lo que dices ...

Lala volteo preocupada pensando en las palabras de la sirvienta Fermina...y no pudo dejar de pensar que en los ojos de Thorin se mostraba muchos más sentimientos de los que querría demostrar.

Thorin bailaba y bailaba siguiendo el compás de la música haciendo que Bilbo lo siga ..hasta que en un momento Bilbo trastabilló...

\- Ohhh lo siento ..creo que estoy medio mareado...es que no sé donde estoy...dijo mientras se cogía el rostro con ambas manos ...- El banquito...lléveme al banquito.

-Esta bien no te preocupes...yo te llevo.. ven conmigo... - dijo mientras lo sentaba el el banquito donde antes estuvo sentado.. - Lo siento ...es que te veo tan desenvuelto que aveces me olvido de que.. no puedes ver...

-Es que lo que pasa es que yo me desenvuelvo bien en los lugares que conozco desde pequeño...no me importa que nadie me ayude, pero yo jamás había venido aquí ..

-Pero y eso por qué? Vives muy cerca de aquí..

\- Es que desde pequeños nos enseñaron que a la casa grande, en Bolson Cerrado, no podemos entrar..

\- Pero bueno eso ya no importa ahora ..ahora estas aquí...en el reino de la comarca.. Oye estas muy apuesto hoy..

\- Verdad? Esta ropa es nueva ..me la acabo de estrenar...ahh pero que lástima.

\- Lastima por que?

\- Porque yo me quería poner una pulsera muy bonita para venir aquí ...pero no me lo permitieron...

\- Quién tu mamá ?

\- No yo no tengo mamá..es la señora que me cría...yo no tengo ni mamá ni papá soy huérfano.. Ella no me dejó ponerme la pulsera..que tiene unas piedras que dice que llevan el color de mis ojos...yo quería ponerme esa pulsera para venir aquí, que pena.

\- Ohh entiendo...pero hay algo que debes saber de donde yo vengo se forjan las joyas mas hermosas que puedes siquiera imaginar...pero debes creerme cuando te digo que ninguna joya en este reino u en otro es capaz de igualar tu belleza... - Thorin no dejaba de mirarlo de aquella forma, ni el mismo entendía el porqué..pero estaba totalmente atraido por él..

Bilbo sonrió ante este comentario mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmin que trató de ocultar con las manos..

-Estas bien ? preguntó Thorin - orgulloso de saberse responsable de aquel rubor en su rostro.

\- Si...yo si, ..es que... tengo un poco de sed..Sí sed de tanto bailar ..

\- Te traigo algo de tomar?

\- Por favor..

\- No te preocupes ..ya vuelvo.

En el momento que Thorin se retiró se acercó Violeta...

\- Hey Bilbo ya vi que tienes acaparado al príncipe Thorin...jajajaja .

-Si bailamos mucho.. dijo Bilbo con cierta pena.

-Bueno de allí me cuentas ...el príncipe esta de regreso..nos vemos.. - Y diciendo esto raudamente se paró del banquito donde Bilbo estaba sentado.

\- Toma te traje esto... -Thorin cogió sus manos para poner el baso entre ellas..

\- Gracias...

-Y dime ...cómo te llamas ?

\- Bilbo..

\- Bilbo...lindo nombre...yo soy Thorin Escudo de Roble..

\- Thorin...yo núnca había escuchado un nombre así..

\- Supongo que sí ...al menos aqui en la comarca y dime deseas seguir bailando ?

\- Si...

Entonces Thorin sacó a Bilbo nuevamente ..y Evelio que durante todo el baile no dejó de observarlos se le acerco para pedir bailar con él..

-Principe Thorin me permite bailar con él esta pieza..?

-Ahhh yoo...bueno. ...si, claro...claro Evelio adelante dijo...dejando a Bilbo con él..

-Caramba Bilbo...yo no sabia que tú y el principe Thorin se conocian tan bien.. Han bailado juntos toda la noche...

-Bueno es que el príncipe y yo nos encontramos en la iglesia ..y nos hicimos amigos...es más ..él me prometío que ya no iba cazá mas pajarito ...

\- Hunmmm ya veo ..y qué mas te dijo?

\- Bueno...cosas.. él es muy simpático. - Dijo Bilbo sin darle mayor información a Evelio.

Horas después la fiesta terminó y Thorin agradeció a cada uno de los pobladores por su presencia.

\- Bueno yo me voy...muchas gracias..tu fiesta estaba muy bonita...No la olvidare.. - Dijo Bilbo a Thorin a manera de despedida.

-Gracias a tí por venir..a antes que lo olvide..tengo algo para tí...- Thorin se acercó a él y le entrego una canastita cubierta por un mantel blanco, se había dado el tiempo para averiguar en secreto las costumbres de cortejo entre los hobbits, y algo muy común era regalar postres ó alguna comida que le agrade al ser amado...él no conocía los gustos de Bilbo pero estaba seguro que aquel dulce que a él le pareció exquisito también le gustaría al hobbit..- llévate esto ..espero que te guste le pedí a Fermina que los prepare..es un dulce de higos con miel, es delicioso..por eso quise que lo probaras tu..espero te guste...

\- Gracias Thorin..me encantan los higos..son deliciosos.. - su sonrisa expresaba genuina alegría..

Thorin trataba de reprimir sus impulsos de besarle en los labios, se veian tan apetecibles ..pero pudo resistir y se conformó con darle un beso en la mano.

Bilbo sintió aquel beso...y la forma como le erizó toda la piel...quedanto totalmente mudo.

\- Te acompaño a tu casa.. - ofreció Thorin al pequeño hobbit

\- Eso no será necesario mi Sr. Thorin..yo mismito me encargaré de que Bilbo llegue a su casa - Dijo Evelio que se encontraba observando muy de cerca a Thorin.

\- No, no es un problema para mi..

\- Insisto mi Señor yo lo llevaré .. - Indicó Evelio con firmeza demostrándole a Thorin que nunca lo dejaría ir sólo con Bilbo.

\- Esta bien Evelio...adelante... - Dijo Bilbo un tanto molesto por la actitud de Evelio.

\- Muchas gracias ... dijo Bilbo sonriendo antes de desaparecer por la enorme puerta escoltado por Evelio y Violeta hermana de este último.

\- " _Que me esta pasando..por Mahal..porqué me siento así con este muchacho..?_ _Me siento atraido por él..y esto no debería estar pasando...no puedo hacerle esto a Ariel...pero como podré luchar contra esto...si nisiquiera sé que nombre ponerle a lo que siento..."_

\- Mamá Tila mamá Tila ..ya volví...!

\- Ahhh mamá Tila..usted esta despierta ?

\- Y como no voy a estar despierta con tanto alboroto..pues..!

\- Ahhhh mamá Tila fue una noche linda...habian unos músicos que cantaban como los angelitos pues...y yo..! Yo baile toda la noche..mamá Tila ?

Bilbo sintió los rinquidos de Domitila y la arropo..

\- Estuvo tan lindo...baile y baile - decia Bilbo mientras daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que llego a su cama ..- pero bueno...ya acabo..ahora sí a dormir.. - paso seguido se quitó toda la ropa y se hecho en su cama arropándose...

Y alli entre su almohada en lo unico que pensaba era en la voz del principe extranjero...en su olor...en todo lo que el hizo para hacerlo sentir bien...la menera en que lo llevaba mientras bailaba, aquel beso en su mano..todo fue tan lindo que parecia un sueño del cual no quería despertar...y pronunció..entre sonrisas - Thorin...Thorin.. - antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-Hay.. al fin se despierta ! mire lo que le traje ayer mamá Tila..

-Por Yavana higos ...que delicia pues..

Dimitila corrió y trajo dos platos para servirse desesperada aquel manjar que olia tan bién..

\- Ohhh que delicioso...pero ya..cuentame de una vez .Qué tal la fiesta..? Seguro bailaste con un montonon de gente pue..me alegro mi hijo..!

\- No mamá Tila..bailé con una sóla persona todo el tiempo...con el Principe Thorin..el me obsequio este postre...uhhnnnn esta delicioso..

La cara de Domitila cambió de pronto...ese príncipe se traía algo con Bilbo y presumia que eso era malo para Bilbo los principes y Reyes acostumbran tener siempre lo que quieren .y Bilbo era tán indefenso..ella no quería que nadie lo lastime..

\- Hummmmmm..

\- Mama Tila él se porto muy bien conmigo...me hizo sentir especial... - Dijo Bilbo mientras le daba otra probada a su postre.

-Hay mi hijito .. pues andese con mucho cuidado...usted es un muchachito muy bueno, muy inocente pues...no quiero que nadie se burle de usted.. ni que me lo hagan sufrir..

Bilbo fue como de costumbre al cementerio a llevarle flores a las viejas tumbas olvidadas..y aprovecho en conversar con su viejo amigo Fermín

\- Hay Fermin tu crees que el príncipe me busque?

\- Hay pequeño el monte es muy grande como haría ese príncipe para ubicarte pues ..?

\- Bueno, el sabe que mi lugar preferido es en el manantial...si el me quiere ver ..tiene que buscarme allí

\- Y tu quieres que vaya?

\- Yo...bueno...Sí

\- y por qué?

\- Bu bueno para conversar..es que él tiene una voz muy bonita..una voz que ne llega al corazón..y tu sabes que eso para mí es muy importante..

Hay voces que me son agradables, otras que me dan miedo...pero la voz de él...se me va colando por el corazón..

-Asi como la voz del cazador..?

-No, no lo llames así...llámalo por su nombre...

\- Y cúal es su nombre?

\- Thorin.., Thorin escudo de Roble.

\- Thorin Escudo de Roble... ..suena como a cosa grande...suena a gente importante...a gente bien...y a gente orgullosa también..

\- Ahhh pero conmigo no...él se portó muy bien conmigo Fermín..bailamos toda la noche...parecía un sueño, pero esos sueños bonitos, como deben ser...donde uno cree tener cosas que no tiene...donde te pasan cosas que no te pueden pasar..ó quizás sí...porque lo de anoche fue como un sueño Fermín ..Pero un sueño que fue realidad...Y me pasó a mi Fermín, me pasó a mí ! - Bilbo se sentía muy emocionado no hacía nada mas que pensar en su príncipe y añoraba volverlo a encontrar pronto..

El día estaba precioso y Bilbo se encontraba como de costumbre en la gruta disfrutando del hermoso sol y la vegetación a su alrededor..llegado un momento decidió recostarse sobre la yerba verde para descansar...El no lo sintió pero Thorin que había ido a buscarlo lo admiraba a lo lejos, es cuando vió que a un metro atrás estaba Cirilo que había arrancado varias flores amarillas muy hermosas y desojando sus pétalos se los lanzaba a Bilbo..

\- Cirilo.? ..qué haces?

\- Son flores reicito...flores amarillas como el sol...y son toditas para usted...

¡ Que llueva ..que lleva el ángel de la cueva ...que llueva...que llueva...! - cantaba feliz Cirilo revoloteando alrededor de Bilbo, arrojándole hermosos pétalos de flores amarillas haciendo que Bilbo se incorpore, sonriendo por sus ocurrencias.

\- Quédese allí mi reicito que Cirilo lo va arreglar...y lo va poner más bonito aún.. - Cirilo le colocó dos de aquellas flores sobre su cabello una a cada lado de su oreja, mientras que el resto de su cabeza había quedado adornada con pequeños pétalos del mismo color. Una vez que hubo terminado Cirilo salto a una piedra cercana a Bilbo e hincándose ante él lo contemplaba

\- Ahhh Yavana debe haberlo querido muchísimo sabe...

\- Por qué?

\- Por haberlo hecho tan bonito pue..

\- Hay Cirilo...tu si que eres un loco, sabes. - decía Bilbo entre risas... pero de pronto su sonrisa cambió...- Cirilo quién más esta allí..?

Thorin se acercaba a ellos ..y ni bien Cirilo lo vió salió asustado de la gruta dejando sólo a Bilbo. Segundos después Thorin se hincó ante el hobbit que descansaba sentado sobre una enorme piedra.

\- Pero que criatura más bella...que hermoso eres ... - Dijo Thorin estirando su mano hacia la mejilla ajena, pero luego freno su impulso y la retiró... - Cómo se te ocurrió arreglarte asi .?

\- No ..no fui yo...fue Cirilo, yo le dije que no lo hiciera... - dijo Bilbo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza para retirarse las flores...

-No no te las saques..! .te quedan tan bien...Es que tu eres algo así como la encarnación de la selva, de lo salvaje, del monte..como un ser irreal al igual que esas flores que se te enredan en el pelo..

\- Yo no soy irreal, ..soy de carne y hueso... - dijo Bilbo mientras, sin poder controlarlo, sentía su cara arder.

\- Tu sabes lo que me extraña..? Tu no eres un muchacho corriente..no hablas mal..pareciera que tendrías instrucción...cómo es posible eso?

\- Bueno, es que a mi me enseñó desde pequeño Martín..

\- Quién es Martín ?

\- El curandero del pueblo...el me enseño todo lo que sé..y yo lo quiero mucho...como si fuera mi padre..

\- Quiénes son tus padres realmente..?

\- Yo nunca los conocí..La señora que me crió...me dice cosas...cosas que me dan miedo..

\- Qué te dice?

\- Me dice que mi mamá es una mujer que se convirtió en culebra y que mora en el bosque y yo sé que nada de eso es cierto...pero aveces cuando estoy aquí

oigo voces ...como si quisieran revelarme algo...como si en mi vida hubiera un secreto muy grande...

\- Si tu entiendes que eso son supersticiones y creencias no te dejes sugestionar.. Sabes a que vine hoy ?

\- ...No, ...a qué ?

\- A verte bailar...tu dijiste que lo hacías muy bien..así que vine a que me lo demuestres..

\- P..pero yo bailo cuando estoy solo...por que con otra persona me da pena...

\- Entonces no me complacerás..?

Bilbo se quedo en silencio y luego dijo... : Esta bien..pero pensaré que se ha ido.

\- Y me iré, cuando estés bailando me iré...lo prometo..

Entonces Thorin le tendió una mano para ayudarlo y Bilbo se puso de pie..

\- Bueno baila y yo me iré ..dijo Thorin pero le fue imposible moverse de donde estaba.

Al minuto siguiente Bilbo ya estaba meciendo su cuerpo y dando vueltas y vueltas mientras Thorin lo veía embelesado...parecía estar rodeado de magia, de poesía, en una de esas vueltas Bilbo trastabilló..perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Thorin lo cogió justo a tiempo para evitar su caída...quedando su rostro tan cerca, tan cerca, que Thorin podía respirar de su aliento y sin poder resistirlo acarició su mejilla y acortando la distancia , junto sus labios con los de Bilbo en un beso, paso seguido, su mano acarició la espalda del hobbit..sintiendo su calor...y haciendo que se estremezca de punta a punta..mientras sus labios recibían aquella deliciosa caricia. Bilbo rompió el beso, retirándose..se veía confundido, sin saber que hacer, su corazón saltaba en su pecho como no lo había sentido nunca hasta ese momento..sólo atino a tocar sus labios con su mano derecha.

\- Bilbo ..perdóname..no sé por que lo hice... fue un impulso, quizás...Nunca antes te habían besado así..?

\- No, así no, ..no de esa forma..

\- Y te molesto? ...te parece desagradable..?

Bilbo llevo sus 2 manos al rostro.y agacho su cabeza dándole la espalda a Thorin...estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía que decir ó contestar ante esas preguntas ...

\- ...Quieres que me vaya? No te quedes callado Bilbo, contéstame por favor... Me guardas rencor?

Bilbo no contestó nada, sólo movió su cabeza en señal de negación..

\- Seguro ?

Bilbo volvió a mover su cabeza indicando que si..

-Bueno yo te prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar, te lo prometo..Aunque para mí será muy dulce pensar que fui yo el que puso en tus labios el primer beso. Yo no sé lo que será para tí Bilbo..pero para mi será un maravilloso recuerdo.. - Trato de acariciar el cabello de Bilbo pero se contuvo a unos centímetros de él, y se retiró sin decir más.

Ya de regreso en Bolsón Cerrado...el príncipe contemplaba el atardecer desde su ventana, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido...

\- _Por que hice eso...no lo entiendo ..yo no fui a buscar a Bilbo con un propósito determinado..solo sentí deseos de verlo...por qué entonces lo besé ?_

 _Lo tuve tan cerca...sus labios estaban tan frescos, tan tentadores cerca de los míos, lo tuve entre mis brazos, cálido, su piel oliendo a flores..y todo él tan bello_ _, por Mahal tan bello..."_

 **Continuará**...

Aquí de nuevo regresando .prometo actualizar pronto ;-)

Espero sus comentarios..Nos leemos..!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bilbo corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa, su hogar era una especie de choza que había sido abandonada hacía muchos años al haberla consumido el fuego..mamá Tila la acomodó lo mejor que pudo y allí vivió con su pequeño Bilbo..el techo era de troncos y pajas que habían sido colocados para protegerlos de viento y la lluvia, no tenia puertas por lo cual Bilbo entraba y salia con libertad. Bilbo ingreso corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba su cama y se sentó raudamente en ella...agitado..desorientado , aún con la sensación que le dejo aquel beso en los labios...los cuales no dejaba de palpar con sus dedos...era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba de esa forma y no pensó que algún día podría experimentarlo...Aún recordaba el sabor de los labios del príncipe, lo bien que olía, los brazos fuertes que lo protegieron de caer y que luego junto con sus manos, mimaron su espalda...

Eran demasiados sentimientos y emociones nuevos para él ..y tan metido estaba en todo aquello que Bilbo no escuchaba los gritos de Domitila..hasta que esta lo hubo zarandeado de los brazos..

\- Hey mi hijo...! Será que usted esta sonámbulo? Usted me oye? Llevo un tiempote hablando, pero usted como que esta en las nubes.. creo que ni cuenta se ha dado que estoy aquí pues.., esta bien ?

-Si mamá Tila, ..no pasó nada ...

\- Ahhh pero si llego corriendo como si hubiera todo un ejercito pisándole los talones pues...y mire el color de esas mejillas, todas encendidas..como si lo hubieran agarrado a cachetadón limpio caray... - Dijo Mama Tila mientras tocaba los cachetes sonrosados del hobbit - A que viene tanto sofoco pue ? , Por qué esta usted así..?

\- Por nada..

\- Caray con la palabrita: Por nada, ...por nada... usted no se sabe otra...? Qué pasó ? ..con quién fue que te encontraste..?

\- ... Con...nadie..

Bilbo no habló mas durante las siguientes horas..al terminar el día se acostó sumamente callado...Domitila lo notó extraño, pensativo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente Bilbo salió de casa temprano y caminó por el monte feliz...a medida que andaba escucho la voz de Cirilo y lo llamó...

-Cirilo...Cirilo !

-Ohhh mi reicito...tan bello usted...Cirilo estaba buscando flores para ponérselas en el pelo ..ahhh usted parecía un angel con ellas...

\- Si, si me lo dijeron..

-Quién se lo dijo?

-El príncipe Thorin, el estaba en la gruta cuando tu me dejaste...

\- Ahhhhhhh jajajaja Cirilo ya entiende..jajajaja

\- Y a qué viene esa burla Cirilo ...de qué te estas riendo? no me parece gracioso dijo Bilbo muy serio.

\- Ohhh mi reicito esta bravo...perdone a Cirilo...Cirilo es un bobo.. tenga pues - dijo Cirilo hincándose y se quitó el sombrero de paja para pedirle a Bilbo que lo golpee en la cabeza.. - deme unos manotazos de castigo, yo no quiero que usted este bravo conmigo..

\- Pero como yo te voy a pegar yo...Cirilo tu estas mal, yo no te haría eso...

Bueno ahora me voy al manantial ...a mi gruta, a mi piedra..

-Y pa qué mi reicito...?

\- A esperar Cirilo, a esperar...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo estuvo gran parte de la mañana y tarde en la gruta y el joven príncipe no llegó ...Bilbo se sintió triste pues pensaba que después de aquel beso ...lo vería de nuevo ..pero no fue así. Entonces decidió caminar al cementerio a buscar a Fermin..

\- Fermín..él no fue a buscarme hoy...

-Pero Bilbo, él quedó contigo en ir?

-No..

-Entonces por que lo esperabas..?

\- Bueno, es que yo pensé que después de lo que había pasado, era natural que el fuera...

\- Y que pasó?

\- él..él me beso..me beso en la boca...Lo que pasó fue que yo estaba bailando y me tropecé y caí en sus brazos..yo..sentía mi cara arder.. - dijo mientras tocaba sus mejillas - y mi corazón latía muy fuerte...y ..yo quería que él no pare y que me siga besando bastante, bastante..yo sentía como miedo...pero no, no era miedo...era algo extraño que nunca me había pasado ...hay Fermín eso será malo ?

\- No pequeño amigo eso es algo grande y hermoso Bilbo, se llama amor..

\- Eso ...eso es amor..?

\- Así es el amor de mil diferentes maneras..

\- Y...dígame Fermín como son las otras formas? - pregunto Bilbo tratando de entender..

\- Bueno el amor es aveces dulce como la miel, otras es puro como el manantial donde te gusta estar..otras es suave como el pecho de una paloma y aveces es como un espina que te punza...

-Fermín...pero yo no sé que es el amor...es usted quien me dice que yo estoy enamorado..

-Por que lo veo en tus palabras en la forma que dices que te beso.

\- Y Fermín...Thorin sentirá lo mismo ?

\- Pero Bilbo, como podría saberlo yo?

\- Pero él me beso...!

\- Bueno hijo ...se besa por diferentes motivos..

\- En la boca ? se besa en la frente, en el cachete...pero en la boca, en la boca no...!

\- Estas soñando mucho Bilbo...hay sueños muy bonitos de los cuales uno despierta con el corazón destrozado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

\- Lo sé...

\- Qué es lo que sabes..?

\- Que soy poquita cosa..que soy ciego y que vivo en una choza...Pero Fermín él me dijo que yo era hermoso..él ...él me beso, también lo hizo... - Bilbo sentía tristeza y un vacío en él, mientras Fermín lo miraba preocupado de que Bilbo tenga un crudo despertar.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo entró a casa del curandero Martín..habían pasado días y Bilbo no había podido visitarlo..cuando entró en su casa lo busco a tientas con sus manos pero no lo encontró en su sillón..entonces se dirigió hacia su escritorio pasando sus manos por la mesa y las sillas de rojo terciopelo, tanteando y al estirar su mano toco su espalda..Martín se había quedado dormido en su escritorio...y se sobresaltó al sentir el roce de la mano del hobbit.

-Bilbo...Bilbo ! como te he esperado..como te he esperado..!

-Martín yo quería venir..pero es que no pude..

\- Déjame mirarte...! - dijo Martín tomando ambas manos del hobbit - ...Que bello eres.! ...no sé como puedo pasarme tanto tiempo sin ti... Pero porque no has venido son tres días ! no es justo...por qué me haces sufrir así...?!

\- Yo no te quiero hacer sufrir Martín...lo que pasa es que ocurrieron muchas cosas.. Tengo mucho que contarte ven siéntate conmigo... - Dijo Bilbo mientras jalaba de una mano a Martín para sentarse en la mesa mas grande que había en dicha habitación.

\- Pero no entiendo que me tienes que contar..?

\- Primero te tengo que decir una cosa mamá Tila me dio un poco de monedas y yo me compre esta ropa nueva.. Ahh y menos mal que me lo compre..por que me invitaron a una fiesta..una fiesta en Bolsón cerrado..Y a que no adivinas quién me invitó ? El príncipe Thorin...él esta quedándose en la hacienda pero vive en Erebor...eso esta muy lejos de aquí...

Yo me lo encontré en la Iglesia de la dama del bosque y él me dió agua bendita en su mano y nos hicimos buenos amigos...

A medida que Bilbo hablaba se le veía muy emocionado..de contarle lo que le había pasado a Martín..sin embargo en este último iba creciendo mas y mas su cólera ...cólera y rabia de saber que Bilbo había llegado a simpatizar con un muchacho que no fuera él...eso no podía estar pasándole, él había entregado su vida por Bilbo y la sola idea de que el prefiera a alguien antes que a él, lo martirizaba..

\- Qué mas...! Dijo en un tono seco y cargado de ira..pero el hobbit no cayó en cuenta de eso..y siguió contando su relato con una bella sonrisa en los labios..

\- Bueno yo me puse mi ropa nueva y me fui para Bolsón Cerrado..Ahhh Martín había mucha gente, mucho ruido y.. y mucha música..y Violeta también fue ...Ahh y de pronto sacan a bailar a Violeta y yo me quede solito..hasta que de pronto alguien me pregunta: Tu quieres bailar conmigo ?

Martín miró directamente a Bilbo tratando de reprimir la rabia que lo desbordaba ...tenía miedo de ceder ante ella y lastimarlo..

\- Ahhh fue todo tan bonito ...y yo baile con él toda la noche..se portó tan bien conmigo..me trató como si yo fuera alguien como él ..como si yo también fuera un príncipe.. Entonces cuando la fiesta terminó, él se ofreció a dejarme en mi casa ...Tu te imaginas Martín ? - preguntó Bilbo con una sonrisa esplendorosa

\- Qué mas paso ? - Dijo Martín casi en el límite de su resistencia..

\- Bueno ..nosotros nos encontramos en la gruta del manantial..y él me pregunto que si yo le quería bailar...porque a él le gusta como bailo..y entonces yo bailé y baile...

-BASTA..! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE.! no me hables más de ese hombre..! Óyelo bien Bilbo..Te prohíbo que te acerques a él..! Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a ese hombre..!

Bilbo se quedo totalmente pasmado al escuchar los gritos de Martín...él nunca se había puesto así con él.

\- Bilbo yo esperando por ti, esperando por ti durante tres días seguidos, día y noche ¡! veía las horas pasar, los minutos, los segundos, a cada momento pensaba que ibas a aparecer por esa puerta y que haces tú? Me vienes a contar que te la pasaste en una fiesta divirtiéndote con gente extraña, gente que me roba tu compañía ..!

Tú quieres que yo te diga lo que yo pienso de todo esto: Ahh ? quieres que te lo diga? pues bien, yo creo que tú eres un ingrato, que yo tengo que estarte recordando lo que yo he hecho por ti, todo mi sacrificio, todo lo que he hecho por ti…! Bilbo en tu inocencia quieres hacer lo que te da la gana y eso no puede ser..! No Bilbo, no ! , nadie te puede querer como yo, nadie te puede querer ! Y sabes porqué ? Porque todo el que se acerca a ti es para burlarse de ti, para aprovecharse de ti , porque tú eres ciego, …ERES CIEGO..!

Bilbo lloró desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro con ambas manos, ahogándose con sus lágrimas, las palabras de Martín eran duras y frías como la roca.

-No tienes por qué llorar, yo todo esto te lo digo, porque esa es la verdad, el mundo está lleno de maldades y tú en tu inocencia no te das cuenta que todo el que se te acerca te puede hacer daño..te puede hacer sufrir y eso es lo que no quiero,..yo te estoy defendiendo Bilbo, entiendes, yo lo único que quiero es defenderte ...y espero que no me guardes rencor …por todo esto que te acabo de decir..

-No,…no… - Contestó Bilbo casi en un hilo de voz..su rostro estaba encendido y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas..a pesar de que él trataba de frenarlas.

-Perdóname Bilbo, si fui muy brusco..pero es que tú no te das cuenta, la gente te puede hacer daño, mucho daño Bilbo, debes tener cuidado… y….Te has vuelto a encontrar con ese hombre?

-No…

-No quiero saber que te has vuelto a encontrar con él Bilbo, No te vuelvas a encontrar con él nunca más! Hazme caso Bilbo, por favor ..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Violeta...Violeta...!

\- Bilbo..cómo estas? desde el día de la fiesta que no te veo...yo pensé que ibas a venir aquí para conversar..

\- Si, pero no he podido...me fui a ver a Fermín al cementerio y luego a Martín..ahhh y después estuve todo el día en la gruta..pero no fue...

\- Quiere decir que desde ese día en la fiesta no te lo volviste a encontrar?

\- Si, claro que sí hemos hablado bastante..y yo tengo mucho que contarte..

En ese momento llegó Evelio de muy mal humor...saludo y se metió a su cuarto raudamente..

\- Violeta, Bilbo...buenas noches con permiso

\- Y a este que le pasa. ?

\- Pues parece que le fue mal.. - Dijo Bilbo..- Ahhhh Violeta ven aquí..siéntate conmigo ! te tengo que contar algo muy importante para mi..

Yo encontré al príncipe Thorin en la gruta y él me beso Violeta, me beso en la boca...Ahhh Violeta yo quisiera poder decirte lo que sentí...fue tan bello..! ...Fermín dice que eso es amor...pero yo quiero que tú me digas una cosa: tu crees que el príncipe se pueda fijar en mí ? Yo sé que soy ciego..y poquita cosa para él..pero él me beso...

Violeta lo miró con pena puesto lo que tenia de decirle desbarataría el corazón de su amigo, pero no podía callar la verdad.

\- Bilbo, amigo...la verdad no sé como decirte esto ..pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora, el príncipe Thorin esta comprometido, tiene novia.. lo siento Bilbo..tu estabas haciéndote ideas..

\- Cómo sabes eso? ...Quién te lo dijo?

\- Mi hermano Evelio ..además yo lo sé porque yo también la vi, el día de la fiesta, ella estaba allí en el palco principal de Bolsón Cerrado con toda la familia real y de un momento a otro se metió y todos la siguieron, menos el príncipe claro porque la fiesta era en su honor...a mi me pareció de lo más extraño su actitud.

Bilbo entristeció con cada palabra de Violeta..y no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas..

\- Y Quién es ? Qué hace aquí ? - dijo molesto mientras sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar.

\- Es una señorita de su ciudad ..es muy bonita y distinguida, mi hermano Evelio es el que sabe mejor el asunto ..él me dice que el príncipe esta comprometido y que pronto se casarán...

\- Con razón no fue..y yo...yo me estaba haciendo ilusiones..

\- Por eso es que te lo estoy diciendo Bilbo, estas cosas cuando se saben a tiempo uno puede evitar...

\- Es tarde !

\- Cómo que ya es tarde?

\- Martín me lo dijo...me dijo que no me vuelva a encontrar con el príncipe...que hay mucha gente mala..gente que se aprovecha..porque yo soy ciego..gente que me quiere hacer daño ..

\- ... Bilbo..yo no sé que decirte..

\- Pero por qué me besó Violeta..?! Por qué me besó ! Si estaba enamorado de alguien más ! ..

Diciendo eso salió corriendo de casa de Violeta..sin que ella pudiera retenerlo.

\- Bilbo, no te vayas así Bilbo..! Bilbo regresa !

 **Continuará**...

Aquí una entrega más, no olviden comentar :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- Bilbo detente..Bilbo !

\- Caray a qué viene tanto alboroto Violeta ? !

\- Evelio, es Bilbo ! se fue por allí llorando...

\- Pero por qué, qué pasó ?

\- Esta enamorado del príncipe Thorin y yo le dije que el estaba comprometido, ...Evelio, el príncipe lo abrazó y lo besó en la boca..!

\- Desgraciado !, Y se lo advertí, le dije que no pusiera sus ojos en él..pero no que vá, pero ahora mismito me va escuchar..!

\- A dónde vas Evelio..? Evelio ..te meterás en problemas son amigos de la familia real ..regresa...por favor..Evelio ! Evelio..!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Evelio encontró a Thorin en la armeria afilando y limpiando la espada..

\- Así lo quería encontrar ! Es usted un miserable y un canalla!

Thorin se enfureció al oir que alguién le hable en semejante tono ...ya no le importó que Evelio fuera casi de la familia de Bungo..había rebalsado toda su paciencia..Desenvainó su espada, la cual acababa de afilar y dijo:

\- Ignoro que sea lo que te pasa ..pero a mejor lugar no pudiste venir, coge tu arma y enfrentate como se debe,..

\- Yo le dije que lo dejara en paz..! Peró no ..usted se encaprichó en seguir pa lante ...Se lo dije varias veces...!

\- A ti no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer...no te tengo que darte explicaciones..Ahora pelea si quieres vivir..! Ahhaaaaaa

Diciendo esto Thorin arremetió contra Evelio..quién no pudo compararse en destreza con el joven príncipe.

Evelió peleó con el alma ...llevado por la ira pero a los pocos minutos Thorin lo derrumbó amenazando su garganta con el filo de su espada .. la ira estaba reflejada en el rostro derrotado de su oponente ...Pero Thorin sabía que la acción de Evelio era porque le preocupaba Bilbo...dejó caer la espada y dejándose caer al lado de Evelio le dijo:

\- Jamas le haría daño a Bilbo ..es la criatura mas pura que he conocido y que tal vez conoceré ...la verdad no sé explicar que me pasa con él ..pero creeme que lastimarlo es lo último que haría.

-Usted esta comprometido ...y aún sabiéndolo ...se atrevió a besarlo..!

\- Ni yó se explicar que me pasó Evelio.! - Thorin le hablo enérgica pero firmemente, y Evelio vió que habia sinceridad en sus palabras - ..no fue algo premeditado...sé que tu aprecias a Bilbo, ..lo puedo ver...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú...pero te lo vuelvo a recalcar que no fue mi intención lastimarlo.

Thorin se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta de la armeria de Bolson Cerrado y antes de salir dijo: - No es de hombres revelar este tipo de cosas...

\- Por mi boca no se sabrá nada...confie en eso.

\- Por la mía tampoco Evelio, por la mia tampoco...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al dia siguiente Violeta..se fue raudamente en busca de Bilbo

\- Bilbo..Bilbo..

\- Violeta como estas...?

\- Bilbo tu no sabes lo que pasó ayer...!

\- No...que pasó..cuentame pues ..no me tengas angustiado . .

\- Mi hermano se agarró en una pelea con el príncipe Thorin...!

\- Qué? Y por que Evelio hizo eso?

\- Porque va ser pues..por lo que te hizo..porque el príncipe te abrazó y te besó..

\- Pero bueno y Evelio porqué lo sabe...?!

\- Bueno Bilbo, .. es que yo se lo dije...

\- Violeta..!

\- Perdónane Bilbo, pero es que él te escucho salir corriendo ayer..y pues me preguntó que te había pasado..y ni modo que me quede callada..ni bien se lo dije salió como alma en pena..y por más que le grité no pude detenerlo.

\- Pero Evelio esta mal de la cabeza? Cómo hizo eso?

\- Por que te quiere pues ...además tu no tienes un papá ó un hermano mayor que te hagan respetar así que a mi me parece muy bien lo que hizo ...sí señor.!

-Eso es verdad..yo sé que Evelio sólo quería defenderme...pero ya eso pasó, yo sé que El príncipe hizo mal en besarme sabiendo que ya estaba comprometido. Por Yavana Violeta.! .Y cómo esta él, cómo esta el príncipe..?

\- No, no lo sé..solo sé que mi hermano llego con toda la ropa hecha tirones pues...

\- Oh Violeta...yo quiero saber cómo esta él..? Tengo que ir con él...cómo estará? Qué pensará de mi ?. Tengo que verlo...debo saber lo que pasó.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Conociendo a medias donde estaba la ubicación de Bolson Cerrado...Bilbo se las arregló para llegar hasta allí..sin importarle más nada..necesitaba ver a Thorin.

Llego a las puertas de lo que era la armería..e ingresó a ella, de pronto chocó contra unos armas que estaban apiladas provocando que se derrumbaran haciendo un ruido terrible. Bilbo estaba muy asustado...no conocia ese lugar ..empezo a voltear a un lado y a otro tratando de orientarse chocó luego con un canasto y retrocedió pensando que se trataba de una persona, minutos después escuchó unos pasos.

\- Quién es ? Quién es? ! - Dijo Bilbo.

El Rey Bungo lo contempló por un momento extrañado..el joven delante suyo parecía no fijar la mirada en él, a pesar de estarlo viendo, más aún había algo en él que atraía su atención...no sabía si eran sus ojos, o tal vez su cabello con ese brillo dorado ...saliendo de su ensueño preguntó- Soy el Rey Bungo, No me ves?

\- Ohhh mi señor lo siento, pero es que yo no lo puedo ver.

Bungo de inmediato comprendió que el muchacho era ciego.. - Entiendo, Digame jovencito Qué hace usted aquí? A quíen busca?

\- Yo vengo a buscar al príncipe Thorin..él esta aquí?

\- A ver, primero que todo no creo que sea prudente querer ver al príncipe a esta horas de la noche..aún si fuera posible él no se encuentra así que le diré cuando regrese que lo busco el joven...?

\- Bilbo..

\- Bilbo..., Bilbo, tu eres de por aquí ?...pregunto porque a pesar de haber vivido toda la vida aquí, no te había visto núnca..y hay algo en tí que me resulta muy familiar, sólo que no sé decir que es.

\- Si señor..yo vivo muy cerca, casi en los límites de Bolson Cerrado..este lugar es inmenso..y me han dicho que así tambíen es hermoso, lástima que yo no pueda ver toda esa belleza.

\- En verdad es así, ...bueno, ya debes regresar..ven te dirigiré hacia la salida..- Dijo Bungo mientras tomaba a Bilbo de un brazo.

\- Gracias mi Señor..y lamento haberlo incomodado... - Bilbo hizo una reverencia hincándose y procedió a retirarse.

\- No debes preocuparte. Adios Bilbo - Dijo Bungo mientras revolvía el cabello de Bilbo como si este fuera un pequeño crio.

Bilbo empezó su camino de regreso caminando despacio y Bungo lo contempló todo el tiempo, sintió pena por aquel muchachito que despertaba en él un profundo sentimiento de protección.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al siguiente día todo continuó como de costumbre. Thorin después de lo ocurrido con Bilbo decidió alejarse de él, pensaba que tal vez así, esa atracción que sentía por él desaparecería. Era una tarde muy tranquila y Blanca la madre de Ariel se encontraba teniendo una amena conversación con Thorin, cuando llego Ariel.

-Thorin mi amor..ya son varios dias que estas metido aquí..ya no sales a dar tus paseos, como antes... - Dijo Ariel

\- Ariel...pasa que estoy leyendo un libro y bueno esta muy interesante..así que eso me mantuvo aquí. Sabes ahora que te veo, estaba pensando que sería bueno que aprendieras a montar en poni así podrias acompañarme en mis paseos, es mas Evelio accedió a darte clases...Qué te parece?

-Montar en poni yo...y con ese Evelio de maestro ? , no gracias - Indico Ariel como si le hubieran pedido realizar algo totalmente aberrante. La manera tan inapropiada en la que contestó molestaron a Thorin quien mirándola molesto le dijo: Mira Ariel yo quiero que mi futura esposa comparta mis aficiones y mis gustos.

\- Montar es para esos hobbits campesinos, no para mí..! Yo no soy una campesina...!

\- Pues aprende a serlo .! contestó Thorin enérgicamente antes de retirarse del salón.

\- Viste madre ?.y lo dice así como si fuera una maravilla..!

\- Hija ya sabes como son de conservadores la familia Durin...trata de complacerlo, y verás que todo te irá muy bien.

\- Y mis gustos qué mamá? Eso no cuenta?

-Hija querida este matrimonio tuyo es un hecho, por favor trata de llevar las cosas bien con tu futuro esposo, trata de ser felíz...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Evelio iba a todo galope por la llanura, era bien conocida su reputación como uno de los mejores ginetes en la comarca. Thorin le había pedido de forma especial que amanzara a un potro para su prometida, así que Evelio se apuró en cumplir lo solicitado por el joven príncipe.

Al pasar a todo galope no se fijo que era contemplado por el principe y su prometida quienes tenian una agradable charla en los bellos jardines de la comarca, desde donde pudieron contemplar la magestuosidad que embolvía a Evelio.

Sin embargo Ariel se mostró muy molesta al ver a Evelio en semejante demostración de sus habilidades físicas y no pudo más que hacer saber su molestia a su prometido, ingresando muy molesta a la sala de recibimiento de Bolson Cerrado donde la familia Real y el padre del príncipe se encontraban.

-Ahh ese Evelio es un salvaje ... mira que andar en poni a semejante velocidad ? se pudo haber matado !

\- Ariel, Evelio es uno de los mejores jinetes de la comarca..eso no pasará, te lo aseguro.

\- Me disgusta que este por allí luciéndose..! Ese hombre es un vanidoso..eso es lo que es!

\- Pero luciéndose a quién Ariel? Todos en la comarca saben de las habilidades de Evelio ..lo que pasa es que a ti no te cae bien ...- Comentó Thorin.

-Ariel dime, te ha faltado al respeto Evelio ? - inquirió el Rey Bungo.

\- No, no, claro que no.

\- Mi señor Bungo, todo lo contrario..Evelio se porto muy amable, es mas, se ofreció a amanzar un poni y enseñarle a montar ..! - Contestó Thorin.

\- Pero eso es perfecto Ariel de esa manera acompañarás a mi hijo en sus paseos, me parece excelente! - Comentó el padre de Thorin.

\- Ahh si, eso es lo que Thorin quiere, por que parece que ya no le divierte mucho la compañía del campesinito ese..!

Thorin quedó pasmado ante aquel insolito comentario de Ariel.

\- Ariel qué quieres decir ? Thorin que significa eso del campesinito ese.? - preguntó enérgicamente su padre Thrain.

\- Mi Rey Thrain ...disculpe..fue una broma... - Dijo Ariel al ver lo que habia provocado.

-Pues es una broma de pésimo gusto Ariel, ese muchacho no merece un mal pensamiento de tu parte...- Dijo Thorin visiblemente molesto.

\- Por Mahal Thorin a que se debe esa actitud, es absurdo ! discutir con tu prometida por defender a una persona insignificante, a un cualquier cosa que no vale la la pena..! - dijo su padre Thrain

\- Bilbo no es cualquier cosa padre ! él es un muchacho muy bueno y muy sensible, que además tiene la desgracia ser ciego, por lo que me parece de muy mal gusto que se burlen así de él.

En ese momento el nombre de aquel muchacho vino a la cabeza del rey Bungo, Bilbo era aquel joven hobbit que se apareció derrepente en su armería.- Bilbo ... - se repitió en su mente, y no hizo comentario alguno, al parecer aquel jovencito era la manzana de la discordia en la relación del joven príncipe de Erebor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ya habia caido la noche...y mamá Tila descanzaba plácidamente en su cama mientras que Bilbo sentado afuera en una rustica silla lloraba al recordar al príncipe..

En eso llegó Cirilo...a hacerle compañía..

\- Ohhhh mi reicito usted esta triste...mire esa carita...mire esa lágrimas..parecen las gotas de rocio de una flor..

\- Cirilo...

\- No llore asi mi reicito...no llore así...Digame quién lo hizo sufrir asi... DÍGAMELO...!

-Cirilo, no..por favor.. baja la voz mamá Tila esta durmiendo y no quiero que despierte y me vea así... - Bilbo retiró sus manos de Cirilo y se volvió...no podia evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

-Fue Domitila?

-No Cirilo..

\- No me diga que fue el curandero ese con cara de diablo...!

\- No Cirilo..no ..!

\- Reicito...digame..digame quién le hizo esto ...y yo lo mato...

\- No Cirilo...él no tiene la culpa...la culpa la tengo yo por quererlo..

-...Quererlo...? Mi reicito...acaso fue... el príncipe extrangero ese...el cazador..?

\- Cirilo...te prohibo que le hagas algo al príncipe..y si yo me entero, me pongo bravo contigo y no te hablo más nunca.! ..me oiste?

\- Pero reicito...

\- Pero nada Cirilo.. fui yo...yo fui el culpable..yo me olvidé de quien era...yo me olvide que soy poquita cosa para él..y me puse a hacerme ilusiones...y no debí..Cirilo..no debí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En Bolsón Cerrado la princesa Ariel decidió seguir los consejos de su madre.

\- Thorin, yo quería disculparme, hago todo para que te pongas bravo conmigo...tu me perdonas?

\- Claro...que no te voy a perdonar si me miras con esa carita tan dulce.

\- Te complaceré y aprenderé a montar en poni..para poder acompañarte...después de todo es muy alagador para mí que quieras que te acompañe en tus paseos mi amor.

En ese momento.. entró Evelio en la sala y fue observado por Ariel quién rompio el abrazo con Thorin.

-Disculpe Principe Thorin..sólo quería decirte que ya tengo al potro encerrado en el establo y una potranca también por si no nos resulta...podemos empezar cuando usted quiera.

-Excelente ...entonces iré a verlo ahora mismo así podrán comenzar con las clases de Ariel cuanto antes..Con tu permiso mi amor.

Al salir Thorin de la habitación Ariel y Evelio se quedaron solos y Ariel rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Ya me dijo Thorin que usted se brindó como maestro..

-Si, ...soy un buen amanzador de potrancas herreras. - Dijo Evelio sonriendo por lo bajo.

-No me referia al potro, me refería a mi...- dijo Ariel molesta.

\- Ahhh lo siento señorita... - Dijo Evelio sonriendo.

\- Yo lo que quiero es que ese potro no me vaya a tumbar.

\- Si sabe obedecer mis indicaciones todo estará bien...

\- Y quien tiene que obedecer... La potranca ó yo? - Contestó Ariel con un aire de insinuación.

\- Las dos... manejadas con mano segura, todititito saldrá bien...y ambas aprenderán al mismo tiempo.

\- No se envanezca mucho Evelio... tal vez fracase por primera vez ...- Dijo Ariel con una risa burlona, provocando la colera de Evelio, quién por dentro tenía ganas de poner a Ariel sobre sus piernas y darle un par de nalgadas, bien dadas.

Thorin llego al salón y partió con Evelio rumbo al establo.. Evelió fue el último en salir no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de ira a la insensata princesa.

\- Uhhhh que mal me cae ese campesino.! No lo soporto.. ! - Dijo Ariel una vez que quedo sola en el salón.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thorin se dirigió al mercado del pueblo puesto que Ariel quería hacer unas compras por allí...entraron primero a una tienda donde Ariel compro un delicioso dulce que los hobbits preparaban ...luego le dijo a Thorin que iria a la tienda de al lado a comprar unos hermosos telares que también llamaron su atención, para luego encontrarse de nuevo en aquel punto.

Lo que Thorin no sabía es que Bilbo se encontraba en la misma tienda a pocos metros de él.

\- Te dejo mi amor iré a la tiendas de los telares, vi uno realmente hermoso.

\- Esta bien Ariel aqui te espero.

Saliendo del abasto Ariel tropezó con un joven que llevaba cargando unas bolsas de naranjas, al tropezar sus bolsas se le cayeron de las manos, regándose sus naranjas por doquier.

\- Pero tu no tienes ojos muchacho..!

Bilbo estaba muy apenado y sólo atinó a disculparse tratando de recoger sus naranjas, sin darse cuenta que al ponerse en aquel lugar le cerraba el paso a Ariel.

\- Lo siento... - dijo Bilbo avergonzado.

\- Y no te piensas mover? o piensas que la entrada es tuya ? - Diciendo eso Ariel, paso casi sobre Bilbo renegando por aquel muchacho, Bilbo se quedo triste recogiendo las pocas naranjas que podía coger.

Pero pronto alguien se acercó y le recogió todas sus naranjas entregándole sus bolsas, mas no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo contemplaba, como quién contempla a la obra de arte mas hermosa, Thorin sabía que si abría la boca se rompería toda la magia.

-Gracias ...- dijo Bilbo esperando escuchar la voz de aquella persona, mas solo hubo silencio.

Bilbo se incorporó llevando como podía sus bolsas de naranjas y salió del abasto con rumbo a su casa, no imaginaba que dejaba tras él a un príncipe al cual, el solo verlo le había alegrado el alma.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente empezaría la instrucción que le daría Evelio a Ariel para enseñarle a montar. Por lo cual Ariel se presentó muy temprano en las caballerizas.

\- Dime Evelio que cómo me veo ? Me hace falta algo mas?

Evelio solo atinó a mirarla de arriba abajo...lucía hermosa en aquel ropaje adecuado para montar y como ocurria muy a menudo su belleza lo distrajo mas de la cuenta.

\- Pero bueno después de esa revisión exahustiva que acaba de hacerme de arriba a abajo, me puede dar su veredicto .?

-No le falta nadititita mas..tiene lo justo y necesario dijo Evelio mirando a Ariel con detenimiento..

\- Yo me referia a mi vestimenta!

\- Bueno Y a que se figuraba usted que me estaba refiriendo yo? - dijo Evelio dibujando una risa en su rostro - Aunque pensándolo bien le falta un pequeño detalle ..esperese un momentito..

Evelio se fue y regreso con un rebenque y se lo entregó a Ariel.

\- Tenga esto ...

\- Y esto ? para que sirve?

\- Para azuzar al poni.. un solo golpe y el poni picará extenso en la llanura, ahhh pero eso sí, no lo vaya a usar ahorita, primero debe estar usted este mas entrenada y debe tener mas confianza con el potro..

\- Esta bien...- Dijo Ariel mientras cogía el rebenque por ambos extremos ..

\- Esta usted nerviosa?

\- Es natural no ?

\- Por mi ?

\- Por la clase! - dijo Ariel tajante - es mi primera clase en poni, es natural que sienta temor. Nos vamos?

\- Nos vamos...después de usted señorita.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ambos maestro y aprendiz cabalgaron por los verdes prados de la comarca, Evelio trataba de que la belleza de la princesa Ariel no lo distrajera, aunque estaba fracasando solemnemente. Al siguiente día Ariel estaba mas que ansiosa de empezar sus clases..estaba lista antes de la hora y salió a buscar a Evelio en las caballerizas.

\- Todo listo Evelio?

\- Si señorita ... todos listo podemos partir.

\- Pues vamonos de una vez.

\- Como usted diga.

Unas horas después de montar, Ariel decidió caminar por un lugar que atrajo su atención porque habian muchas flores azules..muy bellas..así que decidió descansar allí..

\- Bonito el campo verdad? .Yo no no sé porque le digo todo esto a una señorita de la ciudad ..a lo mejor no lo sabe apreciar...

\- Algún día seré la Reyna de Erebor ...y todo aquel inmenso imperio será mío ...entonces cuando venga aqui de visita espero usted deje de ser tan majadero y tan orgulloso.

\- Yo trato a la gente como se lo merece señorita..

\- Mire haber como me habla, me oyó..!

\- Y mire haber si usted cambia esas infulas ... usted es sólo una visita aqui !

\- Hablaré con el Rey Thrain y le pediré que le pida al Rey Bungo que lo despida ... haber si eso le quita su estúpido orgullo ..

\- jajajaja Eso si ya no me he ido antes..!

\- Usted lo que es es un campesino malcriado ..! y lo que necesita es una buena lección..! - al decir esto Ariel comenzo a golpear con el rebenque a Evelio en el pecho y la respuesta de este no se hizo esperar.

\- Y a usted lo que le hace falta es esto ! - diciendo esto Evelio arrancó de las manos de Ariel el rebenque, la cogió de la nuca y la empujó hacia sí para besarla con firmeza.

Por mas fuerza que Ariel puso no pudo escapar de los brazos de Evelio; y a los pocos segundos se rindió ante aquel beso que tal vez inconcientemente deseaba. Al cabo de unos minutos...

-Suélteme! - cómo se atreve ?! Cómo se atreve ! - le grito Ariel con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se alejaba de Evelio.

\- Señorita ...perdóneme...no debi hacerlo..lo siento...yo...

\- No se me acerque..! - Enfurecida corrió hacia su potro, quien asustado se movió haciendo que Ariel cayera al suelo lastimándose el tobillo.

\- Ahhhhhh ! mi pie ! auuuu ayayai ... - grito Ariel adolorida.

\- Señorita dejeme ayudarla..

\- No se me acerque usted...No me toque !

\- Pero señorita, su poni se fue déjeme ayudarla..

\- Suélteme! Prefiero arrastrarme..! Me oyó !

Ariel empezó a caminar soyosando tratando de tolerar el dolor pero luego se tiró al suelo...puesto que ya no podía soportarlo. Llorando por lo sucedido se encogió adolorida y confundida. Evelio se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella aceptó el abrazo esta vez

\- Evelio... - dijo Ariel con voz casi imperceptible mientras buscaba el calor de sus brazos.

\- Señorita Ariel ... mi rosa pintada de azúl...

Fue una tregua tácita entre los dos...no hubo palabras, sólo las acciones hablaron por si mismas.

Evelio la cargo en sus brazos ..la subió al poni y cabalgó con ella de regreso a Bolsón Cerrado, Ariel sintió el calor del cuerpo de Evelio, sintió latir su corazón y sintió el suyo propio como no lo había sentido antes, ese camino de regreso junto a él, fue mejor que todo el oro de Erebor mejor que el paisaje mas hermoso de la comarca..porque era real y ahora lo sabia.

El viento se llevaba sus pensamientos mientras que unos gruesos brazos la protegían y confortaban.

 **Continuará...**

 _Al fin pude actualizar.! Si, ya sé mi actitud apesta, tengo poco tiempo para actualizar, pero prometo que de aquí en adelante, lo haré mas seguido._

 _Muchas gracias a mis lectores, a ellos les dedico cada letra de esta historia._

 _Nos leemos pronto..._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El sol hacía varias horas que había salido y una sombra oscura como la noche avanzaba entre los árboles ...cubriendo su rostro con una capa tan negra, como su alma.

-Ahhh! por los Valar ! ...usted es como una aparición...casi se me para el corazón! Y eso...? Ese milagro que usted salga a la luz del día Por que usted solo sale de su cueva de noche, como los murciélagos pue... - Dijo Mamá Tila.

\- Dónde esta Bilbo ?

\- Él se fue pa el Pueblo ...le encargué comprar algunas cosas .por que quiere arreglar un poco esta choza pues..

\- Usted sabe que Bilbo se vé con el Príncipe extranjero ese que vive en Bolson Cerrado ?

\- Bueno...algo me dijo de eso..., que se están hablando..

\- Esta enamorado de él !

\- No..!

\- ó casi enamorado...él mismo me lo dijo..

Mamá Tila sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Martín..pues había escuchado rumores sobre aquel apuesto príncipe.

\- Ahhh mire como son las cosas pue...Yavana toma a los seres en sus manos ..para que cada uno tome el rumbo que él dispuso a su muy manera..

\- Pero de qué estas hablando..?

\- Que por muchos caminos...lo que se ha desviado...vuelve a su luga... Eso puede juralo Don Martín...eso puede juralo.

\- Eso que tiene que ver en todo eso?

\- Usted no lo sabe..pero yo si lo entiendo.

\- Es preciso que vigile a Bilbo ..para evitar que se vuelva a encontrar con el príncipe ese... ! Ese muchacho me pertenece..! Yo estoy esperando el momento indicado para pedirle que sea mío.

\- Ahhh Bilbo no puede amarrarse a usted...! .Usted no sabe que usted es feo y que da miedo...y Bilbo es un muchacho precioso..

Antes que mamá Tila prosiga, Martín la agarró por el cuello y la zarandeo mientras le gritaba.

\- CÁLLATE..CÁLLATE VIEJA BRUJA..! y hay de ti que pongas a Bilbo en contra mía..Prepárate !

\- Pero ..pero si yo no le he dicho nada, pero mire, aquí todo esta hecho como usted lo dijo, aquí todo el mundo está callado, yo...yo nunca le voy a decir nada..pero ya suélteme..! suélteme pue...!

\- Y no le digas nada en mi contra, ME OÍSTE! Tu eres la culpable de que yo esté así..así que ahora OBEDECES !

\- Esta bien..esta bien..yo voy a señor...Pero hay algo más, ni usted ni yo podemos saber por adelantado lo que va a pasa..

\- Vas a seguir con tus profecias idiotas?

\- Hunnnn no no, Por mi boca esta hablando el pasado y el porvenir...y oigalo bien: Nadie puede torcerle a nadie, los hilos de su destino...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Evelio llevó a Ariel en brazos para entregarla al príncipe Thorin, quién estaba por demás asustado ya que el poni de Ariel llegó solo minutos antes y no había rastro alguno de su jinete.

\- Ariel ! Qué fué lo que pasó Evelio ?

\- Fue un accidente Príncipe Thorin...

Evelio no tenía cabeza para pensar más que en Ariel, estaba muy preocupado por su estado y sentía toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Se retiró al establo sabiéndolo vacio y no dejaba de cuestionarse así mismo...

\- Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella.? Por qué tuvo que venir aquí? Por qué me perturba tanto su presencia, porqué la besé ? Por Yavana...Por qué? por qué lo hice?

Mientras tanto en la recamara de la princesa, esta no dejaba de pensar en aquel campesino que la besó, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ya tarde por la noche Bilbo regresó a su casa de hacer el mandado.

\- Ahhh ya era hora mi hijo..tu si que demoraste, me oiste? Por aqui estuvo Martín, menos mal que no te encontraste con él por el camino..Ahh y me estuvo contando un poco de cosas...me dijo que tu te andas encontrando con el principe ese ..que vive en Bolsón Cerrado..? Eso es verdad?

\- Bueno...nosotros nos hemos encontrado pero...

\- Se han encontrado ? o se siguen encontrando? qué fue?

\- No, ya no... - dijo Bilbo tratando de ocultar su dolor...pero pronto sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaron...

\- Aveeee que pasó mi hijo por qué esta usted así ?

\- Mamá Tila...el príncipe Thorin ...esta comprometido...y yo no lo sabía... - dijo Bilbo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- Quíen te lo dijo ?

\- Violeta...

\- Ahhh y él te decía algo ?...te estaba cortejando?

\- Si.. él me perseguía...nos encontramos en la iglesia y todo...y bailamos mucho en la fiesta que hubo en su honor...por eso...por eso yo pensé que...

\- Hmmmm .. Y mientras tanto el príncipe tenía una prometida en su ciudad.

\- No, en su ciudad no! ...ella esta aquí ..y vive con él, en Bolson Cerrado con la familia Real...

\- Queeee ? en Bolsón Cerrado dices?

\- Si...

\- Que pequeño es el mundo mi hijo.. - Dijo Domitila, mientras consolaba a Bilbo abrazándolo.

\- Yo fui a buscarlo el otró día y no lo encontré ...pero me encontré con el dueño de Bolson Cerrado.

\- Con..?! Con quién me dices?

\- Con el Rey, el Rey Bungo mamá Tila...el Rey de Bolson Cerrado, él se portó muy bien conmigo..también me dijó que yo le parecía familiar...tu te imaginas mamá Tila..? Yo familiar del Rey... - dijo Bilbo secando sus mejillas y riendo - tu te imaginas eso?

Pero Domitila..se había quedado sin palabras, al parecer el destino estaba tratando de poner las cosas en su sitio, sólo que si eso sucedía, irremediablemente se llevaría a Bilbo de su lado.

Bilbo no tenía ni la menor idea, pero había conocido a su padre.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thorin estaba como los últimos dias perdido en sus pensamientos..sentado en uno de las terrazas de Bolsón Cerrado, frente a un bello paisaje, pero su mirada no parecía posarse en nada, estaba perdida en algún rincón de sus pensamientos...

\- Príncipe Thorin.

\- Mi señor Bungo...dígame..

-Quería conversar contigo...- dijo Bungo y antes de sentarse cerró la puerta del salón donde estaban para tener más privacidad.

\- Escuché lo que dijo Ariel sobre ese muchacho, sobre Bilbo..y quiero preguntarte algo muy personal ...

\- Claro mi señor...

\- Qué representa ese muchacho para tí? Que pasó entre ustedes dos, que llevó a Ariel a expresarse así de él...? ..

\- Mi señor Bungo...yo...- Thorin se paró de su sitio ..y volvió a la ventana donde había estado...al no saber como contestar esa pregunta...

\- Aún sin que me contestes se ve que ese muchacho te afecta más de lo que quisieras demostrar...

\- Mi señor...- dijo Thorin volviendo a su lugar- ..jamás he hablado sobre mis asuntos personales ...no es una costumbre de donde vengo...pero siento mucho respeto y confianza en usted.

Hace unos días ...vi a Bilbo en la gruta junto al manantial...él bailaba alegremente ..parecía estar rodeado de magia...de un momento a otro..cayo en mis brazos riendo..su rostro bellísimo quedó junto al mío, sus labios lucían frescos como una fruta...y sentí sed...

Yo lo besé.. fue un impulso mi señor, pero no me pude resistir...

\- Ariel lo sabé..?

\- No, no quise comentárselo a nadie..ni a mi padre,...usted es la primera persona a la que se lo he dicho..

\- Y que piensas hacer? No deberías ver más a ese muchacho...debes terminar con esa situación...

\- Ya lo hice mi señor...desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver..

\- Entonces al parecer eso no le quedo claro a él, porque ayer vino a buscarte...

\- Qué ?

La noticia hizo que Thorin se pusiera de pié...

\- Debes agradecer a Mahal que yo lo encontré, estaba totalmente desorientado , llegó a un lugar en el que nunca estuvo, ademas que se expuso mucho al venir hasta aquí.

\- Bilbo...vino a buscarme..

\- Así es, dijo que quería saber como estabas..Te puedes imaginar que hubiera pasado si tu padre lo encuentra? Tu padre es un buen hombre, pero también es muy testarudo..

Thorin, para serte sincero, yo no lo conozco en verdad, solo crucé unas cuantas palabras con él aquel día, pero este muchacho se ve muy inocente..., y no parece merecer un trato así de tu parte..por lo cual te pido que te alejes de él, por su propio bien...

\- Mi señor, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo..y eso lo podría jurar por mi vida, si fuera necesario.

\- Lo sé ...pues te conosco también, por eso confío que lo harás. - Diciendo esto el rey Bungo se retiró.

Thorin se quedo en el salón pensando, si podría cumplir con aquella promesa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bilbo caminó rumbo a casa de Violeta..al llegar Evelio le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

\- Bilbo pasa...

\- Evelio .que bueno que te encontré, ..contigo quería hablar..

\- Claro siéntate..

\- Quiero saber por qué te peleaste con el príncipe Thorin..?

\- Pero bueno ..tu también me lo vas a reprochar? Eso es lo último que me faltaba..

\- Pero es que no has debido hacerlo.!

\- Yo se lo advertí..le dije que no pusiera sus ojos en ti...Desde hace tiempo le he estado viendo las intensiones.

\- Cuáles intensiones Evelio?

\- Bueno él ha estado preguntando y hablando de tí todo el tiempo..y yo le dije que no se figurara que los jóvenes de por aquí, son como los jóvenes de su ciudad..que las personas de aquí tienen otra forma de ver las cosas.. y que si tenía ganas de encontrarse uno para entretenerse, pues que se buscara a otro y no a tí..

\- Bueno y ese distingo.?

\- Es por que tu eres..

\- Ciego!

\- No te pongas triste Bilbo..es que tu eres como mi hermanito menor...como Violeta...y se me incendió la sangre cuando me enteré que el príncipe se había puesto con cosas contigo sabiendo que estaba comprometido, por eso fui a pedirle cuentas..

-Y le hiciste mucho daño ? - preguntó Bilbo con tristeza en el rostro.

\- No tanto como hubiera querido..para ser sincero..

\- Pero Evelio..no has debido hacerlo, por qué lo hiciste?

\- Pero bueno ! te defiendo y te vas a poner así ahora?

\- Es que...es que yo.. - Dijo Bilbo desenfocado.

\- Tu lo quieres Bilbo ?

Bilbo no pudo contestar esa pregunta, solo pudo coger la alforja que había traído consigo y salió de casa de Evelio acongojado.

\- Malaya el dia en que esa gente tuvo que venir para aquí...para estropearle la vida a uno..! - dijo Evelio pensando en que tanto él como Bilbo estaban enamorados de dos seres totalmente imposibles.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

" Y a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que soportar acompaño a su amada hasta la eternidad" que hermoso verdad Bilbo..?

\- Muy hermoso Martín gracias por leeme.."por Leerme" estas lecturas tan hermosas .. - Bilbo se puso de pié pero Martín lo cogió del brazo.

\- Qué pasó Bilbo ? Por que te paras, ya te vas a ir..?

\- Si Martín ya me debo ir, me voy a mi casa...

\- Bilbo..Bilbo ..cuando te vas a venir a vivir aquí ?.mira yo te mando a acomodar una habitación...aquí estarás mas cómodo..

\- Martín...no puedo yo debo cuidar a mamá Tila..ella me quiere mucho y yo también la quiero mucho, mucho...ella me ja criado con mucho sacrificio...Martín tu recuerdas cuando yo era mas pequeño que me decías que yo tenia unos ojos muy bonitos y que algún día podría ver...yo..yo me hice ilusiones y hasta hablábamos de eso todos los días..Martín por que no insististe con mi curación?

\- Porque yo averigüé ... y me dijeron que eso era imposible...pero Bilbo ya no pienses mas en eso ...ya no te preocupes por eso ..deja todo como esta por favor...

\- Martín es que yo quisiera ver esas cosas tan bonitas que dice la gente que hay..yo quisiera ver el cielo...la luna, las rosas, los pajaritos, todo eso yo lo quiero ver Martín..

\- Bilbo hay algo mucho mas importante que todas esas cosas, es la imaginación créeme.

\- Martín ... yo quisiera ver tu rostro - diciendo esto Bilbo estiró sus manos para tocar el rostro de Martín ..pero como en muchas otras oportunidades no lo dejaron y en cambió Martín atrapó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- No te preocupes Bilbo...conformate con tu mundo, ese mundo es mucho más hermoso y que no te interese núnca conocer el mundo que te rodea.

Bilbo no dijo nada, pero él no podía conformarse con eso, pues su deseo de volver a ver lo sobrepasaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bilbo ingresó a su humilde hogar, el cual estaba alumbrado solo por una pálida vela. Mamá Tila al verlo llegar le ofreció comida.

\- A pues en mejor momento no pudiste llegar,.. preparé un guiso muy rico...para chuparse los dedos.!

\- No tengo hambre.

\- A pueeee...y qué quieres que haga mi hijo? Que le meta la comida a la boca como si usted fuera un crio...eso quiere?

Mire hijo ...esto no se puede despreciar , es un regalo de Yavana...

Bilbo caminó hacia el lugar donde sabía estaba la mesa y se sentó en una silla.

\- Ojala yo volviera a ser un niñito otra vez...por que no sentía ..ni sabía nada..

\- Ahh vamos pues...y que cosa sabe usted?

\- Cosas..., cosas de la vida...

\- Ahhh mi hijo...

\- Mamá Tila esto es ruda ? preguntó Bilbo percibiendo el aroma que desprendían las plantas que al parecer estaban sobre su mesa.

\- Si mi hijito, estaba haciendo unos manojitos para venderlos pue..

\- Y hay flores también verdad?

\- Si mi hijo..toma que rico huele ...- dijo mamá Tila poniendo una flor amarilla en sus manos- deje unas cuantas al borde de tu cama también..me oyó.

Bilbo cogio la Flor la olió y se quedo pensando en silencio

\- Bua mi hijo, que le pasa...usted esta muy callado te regaño otra vez Martín el curandero..?

\- No mamá Tila ... el se porto muy cariñoso conmigo...Es más me recordó que algún día yo me tenía que ir a vivir a su casa...y también quería que me quede por la noche

\- Hummm ya esta ajustando el lazo ese demonio..

\- Por qué demonio mamá Tila ? por qué usted lo llama así ? El se ha portado muy bien con nosotros...Por qué usted no lo quiere?

\- Será por que sé que algún día el te va apartar de mi lado y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo pue...

\- No mamá Tila... - dijo Bilbo abrazándola.

\- Asi es pequeño...yo no podré hacer nada ..y me tendré que quedar callada.

\- No mamá Tila yo no la voy a dejar...yo nunca me iré de su lado...además él no es capaz de hacerme nada malo...así como usted fue una madre para mí, Martín fue como un padre..Él lo que quiere es que yo viva mejor..y que lo acompañe..Así que eso no cambia nada..

\- Cambia qué?

\- Lo que yo soy, ..Lo que no puedo ser... Mamá Tila ...por qué yo nací ciego ? ..yo estoy seguro que si yo no fuera ciego y pobre..si yo fuera fino..como la prometida del Príncipe..talvez él no me hubiera apartado de su lado... - diciendo esto..las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y mamá Tila al ver a Bilbo sufrir no pudo más.

\- Esperate aquí mi hijo... - mamá Tila lo dejó y luego volvió con algo entre las manos..- Tome! esto es suyo! póngaselo mi hijo..póngaselo.! ponte la pulsera de esmeraldas.!

\- Mamá Tila..por que usted me da la pulsera...?

\- Tu la querías no?

\- Y usted cree que esta pulsera me va quitar la tristeza que yo tengo? Que tonto fui...yo quería usar esta pulsera porque pensaba que usándola él se iba a enamorar de mí, que todo podría cambiar, ..pero que va...aquí la única verdad es que yo nací pobre y ciego.

\- A ver mi hijo...me voy a sentar aquí a su lado, por que usted y yo nos vamos a hechar una conversadita, Mira hijo esta pulsera que lleva esas piedras color de tus ojos ..esta unida a tu vida ..es un misterio grande..muy grande hijo.

\- Ya mamá Tila ..si me va venir de nuevo con el cuento de mi mamá ..

\- Hijo es un misterio tan grande que si yo salgo y lo cuento nadie lo creería.

\- Ahh mama Tila, ya va empezar otra vez con el cuento de que mi mamá se volvió culebra?...eso es mentira...!

\- No es eso hijo...! Escucha si hay un misterio...pero yo no te lo puedo decir...mi lengua esta amarrada por dos razones ..por miedo ..y por una promesa..

Si el miedo que le tengo a alguien que me obliga a callar lo que yo quisiera decirte y bueno la promesa que le hice a una mujer..que trato de hacer un bien...y eso me obliga a callar lo demás.

Yavana es el que enreda las cosas allá arriba y el mismito es quién las puede desenredar mi hijo...solo que aveces hay que darle una ayudadita. ...ahora dame tu mano...- mamá Tila puso en la muñeca de Bilbo la pulsera - y quiero que a partir de ahora en adelante la uses siempre...me oíste mi hijo ..siempre.!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

\- Tío Fermin...Tío Fermin...!

\- Bilbo ! que andas haciendo por aquí pequeño amigo..?

\- Vine a dejarle flores a los muertitos tío.

\- Ahhhh tío...quiero que me diga como esta la luna por favor?

\- huyy no se va poder ..esta noche no hay luna, el cielo esta oscuro y negro.

\- Como mis ojos...

\- Asi será Bilbo..

\- Bueno ..entonces dígame como es el relámpago, como es la hierba, como es el rió, como esta el cielo, como esta..

\- Espera, espera, espera ...tantas cosas juntas no puedo ..una por una, por favor...

\- Ohhh bueno ...entonces quiero que usted me diga de verdad como son las caras de las personas..

\- Me temo que eso no te lo puedo describir...tu puedes saber como son las personas si les tocas el rostro...por ejemplo si tocas el tuyo sabrás que eres muy hermoso..

Bilbo toco con ambas manos sus cachetes y sonrió..

\- Bilbo!

\- Qué?

\- y esa pulsera?

\- Ahhh me la dió Mamá Tila

\- Pues se ve muy fina y parece buena..

\- Si..Mama Tila dice que las piedras de esta pulsera llevan el color de mis ojos, y dice que esta joya esta muy ligada a mi vida..y que hay un misterio muy grande..ahhh y que esta pulsera va a definir mi vida.

\- Bilbo...Domitila solo dice esas cosas para impresionarte...

\- No Tio Fermín...yo no creo que sea así..acuérdese que mis padres vivieron aquí fueron unos campesinos...Mi papá murió en un accidente en el río y a los pocos días después de darme a luz mi mamá también murió...

\- Bueno eso es cierto ...porque cuando Domitila te recogió ella hizo todas las diligencias para enterrar a tu mamá.

\- Si..y después ella me crió, me crió a su manera...Sabe lo que me cuenta Evelio? que él me cargaba cuando yo era mas pequeño y me metía en la choza..Claro seguro le daba miedo que yo andara por allí..tan chiquito que era..y ciego..

\- Mira Bilbo Yavana quiso que no te murieras, por que tu estabas tan mal, tan mal, que la misma Domitila pensaba que tu no ibas a durar mucho tiempo..

\- Y usted se acuerda de eso?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo..como si hubiera sido ayer. pasaba yo un día por la choza esa que se quemó y vi a Domitila con un hermoso bebé en brazos ..ese eras tú.

Y tu mi niño..tenias como se dice una patita aquí y la otra en el otro mundo...yo no sé como te salvaste en verdad ...Yavanna es muy grande.

\- Ohh de verdad? Entonces yo creo tío Fermín que Yavana tiene planes para mí, y espero que dentro de ellos este que yo vuelva a ver ..por que yo quiero ver..Tió Fermín, yo quiero ver..es lo que más deseo.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

\- Bilbo ..Bilbo...amigo..al fin te encuentro! - dijo Violeta entrando a la choza, encontrando a Bilbo asentando algunas camisas y ropas de Domitila.

\- Violeta..! cómo estas ?

\- Bien amigo, y tu?

\- Bien, yo quería contarte algo ? sabes, el otro día me fuí a Bolson Cerrado a preguntar por el príncipe..

\- Bilbo..pero por qué hiciste eso?

\- Violeta...yo estaba muy preocupado..yo quería saber como estaba él..y allí me encontré con el rey Bungo..

\- Con el rey dices? y qué te dijo?

\- Bueno, me dijo que el príncipe Thorin no estaba, el rey me trato muy bien..le extraño que yo viviera en la comarca porque él nunca me habia visto antes..

\- Algo que no se puede nega es que el rey y la reyna son muy buenas personas..las mejores que conozco, si señor.

Bilbo, amigo será mejor que ya no pienses más en el príncipe Thorin ...Hayyy yo solo espero que se se vayan pronto, él y su novia engreida... - Violeta no se daba cuenta, cuanto estristecian sus palabras a su amigo.

\- Si...seguro algún diá se irán...y a lo mejor se casa con él y serán muy felices, y él se olvidará de mí...y de aquel beso que me dió ...

Violeta miró a su amigo..y cayó en la cuenta de que aquel príncipe significaba mucho para él.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La noche había caído y Bilbo ya había terminado de asear su hogar había recogido la ropa que colgaban de un viejo tendal y las había planchado con mucho cuidado. Así que después de todo aquello tomo asiento, se sentó y permitió que el aire de la noche lo refresque y en su memoria aparecía de nuevo la voz de Thorin, el sabor de su boca, el recuerdo de sus manos acariciándolo y como tantas otras veces llevó sus dedos a sus labios tratando de recordar aquel primer beso que jamás olvidaría.

\- piss piss, piss piss Mi reicito ...pero que usted tan solito allí sentado pues? ! - Dijo Cirilo jalando un banquito cercano a Bilbo para sentarse - Mi rey! Por Yavana ! que es eso que tiene usted en su muñeca..? estoy viendo bien..? o es que mis ojos están encandilados?

\- Es una pulsera Cirilo ...me la dio mamá Tila y no quiere que me la quite - dijo Bilbo acariciando las piedras de aquella joya..

-Ahora si es verdad que usted parece todo un reicito! como uno que yo vi en un libro sabe, tenía en la cabeza una corona de brillantes ademas de anillos en los dedos ..pero no era tan bello como usted.. Yo le quitaría esa corona y se la pondría a usted para que haga juego con ese poco de brilladera.

Bilbo sonreia por las ocurrencias de su amigo - Hay Cirilo y para que voy a querer yo tanta joyas pues?.

\- Cómo para que ? para lucir mas hermoso..Sabe es una pena que usted no llevara esa pulsera puesta cuando se fue para el pueblo por que el príncipe ese se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta al verlo

\- Al verme? - dijo Bilbo mostrándose confundido.

\- Si claro...que usted no recuerda ? ..cuando usted fue al pueblo ese día y entro a aquel abasto, el príncipe Thorin estaba allí..

Bilbo se puso de pié al escuchar a Cirilo

\- Cirilo...entonces el príncipe estuvo allí.?

\- Si..estaba allí ..hasta yo hablé con él..

\- Entonces fue él quien me ayudó ...con razón se quedo callado ...no dijo nada, pero yo sentí algo en la piel que me decía que allí estaba alguíen que yo conocía. Entonces con quien yo hablé era la novia de él ..con razón yo no le reconocí la voz ..

\- Si y bien bonita que es mi reicito! ..Cirilo los vió a los dos riendose.

\- Cállate Cirilo! - Dijo Bilbo visiblemente molesto.

\- Mi reicito, Cirilo le dijo al principe Thorin que era muy malo..porque lo hacía llorar a usted..

\- Pero Por qué le dijiste eso Cirilo? ! por qué se lo dijiste ? ! qué soy yo ante ellos? ! Nadie ! Un poquita cosa!

\- ahh jaja pero seguro que si el príncipe lo hubiera visto con esa púlsera tan bella..entonces si lo va a querer...entonces sí lo va a querer...

Bilbo inclino la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Cirilo, sintiendo en su alma una profunda tristeza.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo decidió acudir a la iglesia de la señora deĺ bosque aquel dia por la mañana, sin imaginarse quienes estaban allí ...

-Mi señora Belladona..! .es él ! el muchacho ciego, el campesino que bailaba con el principe Thorin aquella vez..el cieguito.., mire esta entrándo a la iglesia..

\- Belladona..volteo lentamente a verlo y vio a un muchacho que inspiraba una dulzura que ella no sabia explicar , tenía una castaña cabellera que adquiría un hermoso brillo con la brillante luz que se colaba por los ventanales de la iglesia, poseía además hermosas facciones y los colores de sus ropajes aunque muy humildes resaltaban más aún la belleza de su portador, además Bilbo poseía un caminar muy seguro para alguien que no podía ver, no pudo evitar contemplarlo hasta que el muchacho se acercó a la capilla y quiso prender una pequeña velita que trajo juntándola con el fuego de otra pero se quemó los dedos al no poder verla.

\- Me permites ayudarte? - dijo Belladona cogiendo la velita de las manos de Bilbo para luego prenderla y devolvérsela nuevamente..

\- Gracias.. - dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa.

\- De nada...

\- Quién eres? nunca había escuchado tu voz... - dijo Bilbo extrañado.

\- Soy Belladona...y vivo en Bolsón Cerrado.

\- Bolson Cerrado..? ! Hay también vive el principe Thorin..!

\- Si él príncipe es nuestro invitado..

\- Invitado ? ..entonces usted es..la reina ..- dijo Bilbo haciendo una reverencia.

\- No..no ..no necesitas hacer eso ...

\- Mi señora, mi nombre es Bilbo..a su servicio..

\- Bilbo..es un lindo nombre, dime tu y tus padres viven por aquí...?

\- Vivo en una choza en los limites de Bolson Cerrado..yo no tengo padres ellos murieron cuando yo nací...

\- Ohhh lamento escuchar eso, Y con quíen vives?

\- yo vivo con...

\- Mi señora lamento interrumpir el Sr. Bungo envió un mensajero para que regrese pronto a casa, lo esta esperando.. - Dijo Lala.

\- Bueno, debo irme ...Adiós Bilbo..me dió mucho gusto conocerte...cuidate mucho.

\- A dios mi señora.

Belladona regresó a casa en el carruaje y en el camino pensaba que su hijo, si hubiera vivido, debería tener mas o menos la edad de Bilbo ...pensó en ello con tristeza, pues ella nunca pudo ver el rostro de su bebe fallecido.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Mi señor Martín, Bilbo vendrá hoy.? - Preguntó Tamara, la asistente del médico, que en silencio lo amaba.

\- Por que me lo preguntas ?

\- Para hacer comida suficiente, como cuando viene Bilbo se queda a cenar y le lleva un poco de comida a Domitila ..por eso quería saber ..

-No prepares nada ..y esa vieja, que se muera! que se vaya al infierno! gracias a mi anda suelta por allí..

\- Yo sé que usted le tiene mucho resentimiento hacia ella..y a decir verdad, ella fue la única culpable.

\- Claro que fue la unica cumpable!. Ella debió quemarse allí, en aquel infierno! Yo debi haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos, la primera vez que me vi en un espejo y me vi convertido en un monstruo, debí buscarla y ahogarla!

\- Usted esta sintiéndo lo que dice?

\- Claro que siento lo que digo..! La odio..! ella es la unica culpable de todo lo que me pasó. Y ahora no quiere separase de Bilbo...pero cuando ella se muera él no vivira más en esa choza miserable , yo lo traeré aquí a vivir conmigo.

\- Y usted cree que él acepte ? a él le gusta mucho la libertad...

\- Él va a aceptar...por que yo lo convenceré...yo tengo ascendiente sobre él ...Además quién lo va a mantener? Quíen va ver por él así como esta ? ciego.. Esa vieja maldita esta metida por el medio! yo no sé como se las arregla pero todavia lleva cosas a esa choza; pero una vez que se muera..yo convenceré a Bilbo ... porque él no tiene a más nadie en el mundo afortunadamente, ..no tiene familiares...Solamente me tiene a mi ...y no le quedará mas remedio que venirse conmigo. Ahh ahora lárgate dejame solo..! Vete de aquí..!

Tamara estaba acongojada sabía que Martin estaba totalmente encaprichado con Bilbo...pero confiaba que por el lado de este jamas aceptaría las imposiciones del médico del pueblo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mamá Tila se encontraba tomando un te, cuando entro Bilbo secando su cabello, ya que se acababa de dar un baño

\- Hola mi hijo, vas a salir?

\- No..

\- Cómo qué no? Salga mi hijo...Vaya pal pueblo...dese una paseadita por ahí, para que luzca su pulsera nueva... - dijo mamá Tila mientras le colocaba la pulsera en la muñeca de Bilbo- Ahhh, lo que me gustaría es que la gente de Bolsón Cerrado lo viera pueee ! especialmente la reina...

\- Ya ella me vió mamá Tila..

\- Cuando ? - Dijo una impresionada mamá Tila en un hilo de voz.

\- En la iglesia..

\- Vaaa bueno y tu como tú sabes eso?

\- Por que me dijo quién era..por eso lo supe.

\- Ohhhh y te vió la pulsera?! Dime pues! te vió la pulsera!

\- Ahh mamá Tila...y que tiene que ver esa señora con mi pulsera?

\- Ahhh ! yo no he dicho que tenga nada que ver mi hijo..

\- ...Bueno, es que como usted me pregunta con tanta insistencia..

\- Ahh que insistencia ..esa palabrita insistencia ! ..no mi hijo..yo lo único que hago es preguntar nomas..

\- Bueno y entonces por qué me lo pregunta?

\- Bueno es que yo ... yo lo que quiero es que usted se luzca ante esa gente...

\- Esta bien.. - dijo Bilbo sonriendo..

\- Pa que ellos vean, ... pa que vean que tu también tienes una cosa bonita que ponerte..

-Ahh mamá Tila pues es lo mismo, con pulsera o sin ella..yo sigo siendo un poquita cosa... y ciego..

\- No, no es lo mismo... - dijo mamá tila ayudando a Bilbo a secar su cabello..- Ahora cuénteme pue...como fue ese tema con la reina? ella te habló? de verdad ?

\- Si mamá Tila...yo me la conseguí en la iglesia, yo esta prendiendo una velita y ella me ayudo..

\- Y te vió la pulsera!

\- Y dale con el tema de la pulsera..yo creo que ella no me lo vió porque la manga de la camisa me la cubría..

\- Ahy caramba..!

\- Ahy mamá Tila sabe una cosa..cuando ella me hablaba..cuando yo oí su voz, yo sentí una cosa bonita en el corazón. Su voz, ...su voz me hizo sentir ternura..

Mamá Tila contempló a Bilbo deseando poder gritarle que aquella mujer que le producía tanta ternura era su madre.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Entrada la noche, Violeta escucho que alguien toco su puerta.

\- Bilbo! y ese milagro tu tan tarde...vienes del pueblo?

\- Violeta, no, vengo de mi casa..pasa que mamá Tila esta empeñada en que salga, así que para complacerla me vine..

\- O que bueno que llegaste amigo, porque tengo el pico lleno..tengo mucho que contarte, ven siéntate...Sabes que la princesa Ariel la novia del príncipe Thorin se cayó y se golpeó?

-Si?

\- Si Bilbo, mi hermano le estaba enseñando a montar a caballo y no se sabe como pero el caballo se desbocó y la tiro pa el piso.!

\- Y se golpeó muy duro? se hizo daño?

\- No hombre..se golpeo un poco el pié..Aiiii pero eso le pasa por lo antipática y engreida que es..! Mi hermano Evelio no la puede ver ni en pintura, dice que es mas odiosa..

Justo en ese momento ingresó Evelio que llegaba de Bolsón Cerrado

\- Mira Bilbo aquí esta él..Hola Evelio, como están las cosas por Bolsón Cerrado..?

\- Bueno, la príncesa Ariel esta bien afortunadamente, no fue un golpe de mucha importancia..

\- Y tu por qué tienes esa cara? por qué estas tan preocupado pue ?

\- El Rey Train me hecho un regaño y se lo aguanté por que en el fondo tiene un poco de razón.

\- Y por qué Evelio? que culpa tienes tú en que ella se montara en el caballo y que el caballo la botara ?

\- Ahy hermanita..parece ser que yo no voy a ser hueso viejo acá en Bolson Cerrado...lo mejor sería que yo me fuera de aquí.. - dijo Evelio dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Evelio...espera.., Bilbo un momento, voy a dejarle ropa limpia para que se cambie. Ya vuelvo..

\- Esta bien - dijo Bilbo quedándose solo en el sofá.

Pronto se escuchó a alguíen llamar a la puerta..

\- Quíen es? - dijo Bilbo acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y volvió a preguntar - Quién es?

\- Bilbo... - dijo Thorin impresionado por la suerte de encontrar a Bilbo allí.

La voz grave del príncipe Thorin generó en Bilbo un mar de sensaciones y presa de ello Bilbo retrocedió unos pasos lejos de la puerta.

El príncipe Thorin se acercó a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hablándole muy muy de cerca...

\- No hemos vuelto a vernos.. - dijo el príncipe casi en un susurro mientras miraba cada detalle del cabello y rostro del bello hobbit.

\- No..

\- Claro,...yo estaba muy ocupado y...tu me guardas rencor por lo que pasó el otro día?

\- No..

\- No quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Yo creo que el que no quería hablar conmigo es usted..

\- Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque usted estaba el otro día en el abasto del pueblo y no me quiso hablar..

Thorin bajó la cabeza avergonzado y luego dijo..

\- Tienes razón Bilbo, lo que pasa es que..

\- No se excuse..yo lo sé.

\- Qué sabes?

\- Bueno,...que,... que usted tiene novia y que usted no quiere que yo me haga ilusiones con aquel beso que me dió.

\- No Bilbo, yo..

\- No diga nada, por favor., no diga nada.

-Ahhh yo no sé que mosca le picó a mi hermano.. - Dijo Violeta ingresando a la sala donde estaba Bilbo y viendo que había llegado el principe Thorin.

\- Príncipe Thorin..yo no sabía que usted estaba aquí, por favor sientese..

\- No, no es necesario..yo venía a buscar a Evelio..él esta?

\- bueno si..justo iba a entrar a bañarse.

\- Ohh bueno, en ese caso, regresaré mañana..

\- No, no, deje, yo lo llamó, con su permiso..

Aprovechando que se quedó solo con Bilbo, Thorin se acerco nuevamente a él, percibiendo como la respiración del hobbit se aceleraba a medida que el espacio entre los dos se acortaba. Estando a escasos centimetros de él la voz grave y sensual del principe se escuchó estremeciéndolo de punta a punta.

\- Que bello estas...

\- g.. gracias..

\- Siempre sigues yendo a la gruta del monte?

\- No, tengo días que no voy por allí..

-Será porque para tí ese lugar tiene ahora, ..malos recuerdos?.

Bilbo tuvo que abrazarse a si mismo, ya que sentía que se desplomaría al suelo.

En ese momento entró Evelio en la sala y Thorin se dirigió hasta él..

\- Evelio, yo te buscaba porque se acerca el cumpleaños de Ariel y en la comarca pensaron que sería una buena idea llevarle serenata, y bueno como yo no canto muy bien ..quería ver si tu podías hacerlo en mi nombre..

Evelio se mostro un poco incomodo con la petición del príncipe y más por la razones que el bien conocía.

\- Bueno, si no te sientes cómodo no se diga más...

\- No, no, por favor cuente conmigo príncipe Thorin, cuente conmigo..

\- Perfecto Evelio, muchas gracias. Bueno yo me retiro..adios Violeta, gracias Evelio.. - luego Thorin volteó a observar al hobbit y luego de comtemplarlo dijo- Adios Bilbo..

\- Adios ...

\- Vaya que encomienda! A tí que te cae tan mal la príncesa esa.. - dijo Violeta a su hermano y paso seguido este se retiró.

Bilbo no pudo mas y se sentó en el sofa con una mano en el pecho...muy agitado y con el corazón en la boca..

\- Ahhy amigo hubieras visto las miraditas que te hechaba el príncipe!, ojala pudieras ver, para que veas como te miraba...!

Bilbo se quedo pensativo, sintiendo su corazón aún a todo galope.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo llegó como de costumbre a la casa de Martín para estudiar, el curador del pueblo, como todas las veces lo esperaba ansioso..Martín sentía una atraccíon muy fuerte por Bilbo, lo deseaba para él solo..se habia propuesto hacerlo suyo de todas las formas humanamente posibles..y se aprovechaba del cariño sincero que sabía que Bilbo sentía hacia él.

\- Mi señor Martin, Bilbo esta aquí. - Dijo Tamara mirando como siempre a Bilbo con odio, ya que la mirada de Martin resplandecía con solo verlo.

\- Bilbo ! pasa siéntate, gracias Tamara puedes retirarte.

\- Martín, quería pedirte un favor el día de hoy me puedo ir temprano? puedo hacer eso?

La pregunta molestó mucho a Martín pues disfrutaba mucho de contemplar a Bilbo, sin embargo no quiso delatarse ante él, así que dijo sin expresión:

\- Si claro...te puedes ir temprano, si así lo deseas.

-Y no te vas a poner bravo conmigo?

\- Claro que no Bilbo.

\- Gracias Martín...! Sabes mañana te voy a traer un poco de florecitas silvestres...como tu no sales mucho te traeré un poquito del monte para aquí, para tu casa ...ahh yo conozco un lugar donde hay bastante. Tu sabes lo que yo hago ? yo me acuesto así encima de ellas y cierro los ojos con el rostro al cielo..- dijo Bilbo cerrando sus ojos y hechando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sin darse cuenta Martín se acercaba más y más a su rostro, absorto e hipnotizado por dus labios y su cuerpo en aquella tentadora posición - ... y hago como que yo soy la vida y que todo gira alrededor mio..y me quedo pensando ...me quedo como dormido..y no sé cuando me voy a despertar - Bilbo abrió los ojos derrepente con una expresión de intranquilidad y fastidio.

\- Hay Martín...

\- Que pasó?

\- hay Martín yo sentí ...algo como un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo...ahora que recuerdo tio Fermin dice que uno puede sentir las miradas...Tu me estabas mirando?

\- No, no...yo estaba...buscando la lección que leeriamos hoy... - dijo Martín alejándose del rostro del pequeño hobbit y empezando a ojear un libro.

\- Ahh bueno, que extraño...porque yo sentí como si la piel me quemara..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El Ray Thrain deseaba salir a pasear por los alrededores de la comarca aprovechando lo cerca que estaban las festividades de la primavera, por lo que le pidió a Thorin que lo acompañara... estando su carruaje cerca a la plaza del pueblo, Thorin divisó a Bilbo junto a la pileta y su expresión cambio de asombro a alegría, y aquel brillo en sus ojos, no pasó desapercibido por su padre, quien inmediatamente siguió la dirección de su mirada, buscando la causa de aquella expresión, pensando que tal vez era Ariel fuera el motivo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los ojos de su hijo estaban fijos en un joven hobbit, quien descansaba sentado al lado de la pileta, disfrutando de las gotas de agua salpicar en su rostro, entonces volvió sus ojos hacia su hijo.. y vió algo que no había visto nunca en él, hasta ese momento, vio amor, adoración..y ello lo preocupó en extremo. Quiso en ese momento encarar a su hijo, pero fue cauto y espero a ver cual sería su siguiente paso.

\- Padre ehhh yo me bajo por aquí...hay algo que debo hacer.

\- Esta bien Thorin.. yo estaré en el sastre del pueblo, nos veremos allí, no tardes.

Thorin bajo del carruaje prontamente y se dirigió hacia Bilbo, mas no se percato de que el carruaje se detuvo a pocos metros de allí, desde un lugar donde el Rey podía observarlo todo.

Thorin se acercó a Bilbo y este no se percató de su cercanía, hasta que este le hablo..

\- Bilbo...

\- Thorin...? - dijo el hobbit extrañado - que haces aquí..?

\- Pasaba con el carruaje cuando te vi..

\- Bueno, yo debo irme, ..adios..

\- No, no no te vayas por favor - dijo Thorin tomandolo la mano a Bilbo, quién trató de safarse - escuchame Bilbo ..no dejo de pensar en tí..y no puedo explicar el porque..te pasa igual a tí ? Bilbo contestame por favor ! - Thorin se dió cuenta que debía ir con su padre y luego dijo a Bilbo al oido - ayudame a entender, mañana en la gruta..no faltes..

Y diciendo esto se marchó..

De pronto Bilbo sintió otros pasos acercarse a él nuevamente, ..quienquiera que fuera estaba muy cerca de él.

\- Quién es?

\- Muchacho no me estas viendo?

\- Señor, yo no puedo verlo, soy ciego

\- Ya entiendo... - dijo El Rey Train recordando las palabras de Ariel y recordando también que Thorin defendió a un campesino ciego, en aquella discución, entonces supo que era él.. - Mira muchachito, hay algo que quiero dejar bien claro, no quiero verlo cerca de mi hijo, nisiquiera a un metro de él, mi hijo El príncipe Thorin, esta comprometido y este tipo de comportamiento no es adecuado, nisiquiera cuando se trata de una una simple diversión.., que es lo mas seguro que representa usted para èl.

\- Pues disculpe mi señor, pero usted se equivoca, yo no soy diversión, ni de su hijo,.. ni de nadie..! además sepa usted que yo no busco a su hijo...jamas fue así..!

\- MUCHACHO INSOLENTE..! YO SOY THRAIN, REY DE EREBOR ! Y TU INSIGNIFICANTE CAMPESINO NO VAS A DESAFIARME ! - El rey estaba realmente molesto, escuchando a Bilbo..y este al escuchar semejante gritos, retrocedió lo mas que pudo, quedando en el borde de la pileta, sin poder ir ya a ningún lado.

\- Decir la verdad no es faltarle al respeto mi señor... - dijo un Bilbo temblando ...

\- Te quiero lejos de la vida de mi hijo.. esta claro? tu eres un campesino, ..no estas, ni estarás nunca a la altura de mi hijo..No eres de nuestra raza, No te quiero cerca de él ! Quiero que quede bien claro..!

Bilbo estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.. las palabras de aquel rey le dolieron mucho..pero estaban llenas de razón, Thorin jamás seria para él. Sin embargo Bilbo calló, asintiendo con la cebeza, lo que era imposible que saliera de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas..y no pudiendo mas se deslizó por un costado y partió corriendo para su casa.

El rey por su parte, se quedo más que preocupado, las lágrimas de aquel hobbit decían mucho sin hablar, pero el rey confiaba que después de sus duras palabras aquel muchacho se alejaría de la vida de su hijo y que los planes de su boda con Ariel, continuarian adelante.

 **Continuará..**


	11. Chapter 11

Hamish7 un poco de felicidad para ti :)

Capítulo 11

Thorin paseaba por los jardines de Bolsón Cerrado muy preocupado y ansioso..era casi la hora en que había quedado en ver a Bilbo, mas sabía que no debía ir, una mezcla de sentimientos se enmarañaban en su interior por un lado su deseo de ver a Bilbo, de besarlo otra vez y por el otro su compromiso con Ariel que lo obligaba a no verlo mas.

\- _No voy a ir, quedaré mal con Bilbo..., pero no iré, eso es preferiable a las consecuencias que podría traer el que nos siguieramos viendo.. Para qué le daría yo esa cita..?..si yo ya había conseguido controlar mis impulsos..._

Su padre el Rey Thrain justo se le acercó a verlo y le dijó..

\- Thorin hijo, Ariel amaneció muy bien el día de hoy por que no vas a verla ..? - pero los sentidos y pensamientos de Thorin, estaban muy lejos de allí..

- _Bilbo debe estar allí esperándome...le pedí que fuera, debe estar esperando por mi..._

\- Hijo, que es lo que te pasa? estoy hablando contigo, te dije que por que no vas a ver a Ariel, anda ve a verla..

\- Lo siento padre,...tengo que hacer otra cosa.. - y diciendo esto Thorin partió rumbo a la gruta del manantial.

Su padre quedo desconcertado, intuyendo que su hijo buscaría al hobbit ciego nuevamente.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thorin llego a la gruta, uno de los lugares mas hermosos de Hobbiton...y dándose cuenta que Bilbo no llegaba, se sentó en una gran roca a esperar por él.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

En la choza de Mamá Tila, ella cocinaba mientras que Cirilo le contaba a Bilbo la suerte que había tenido en cazar una lagartija..no sabiendo que Bilbo, totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos, no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

- _Habra ido?...Estara allí ?_

De pronto Bilbo se puso en pié, cerrando las manos en un puño lo cual señalaba su nerviosismo..

\- Reicito..que hace?

\- ..ahh ..yo...debo salir..

\- Irse ? pe pero a dónde...?

\- No me persigas..., quedate.. - dijo Bilbo y paso seguido se internó en el monte.

Domitila lo vió partir y tanto ella como Cirilo se miraron desconcertados.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thorin tiraba las últimas piedras que pudo recolectar..y viendo el tiempo que habia transcurrido ya y la ausencia de Bilbo decidió retirarse y justo cuando se ponía de piè, lo vió llegar ...allí estaba él , bello y salvaje, como la naturaleza misma, sin perder tiempo se acercó al hobbit que espectante oiá los pasos acercándose..abriendo y cerrando las manos presa de los nervios...

\- Bilbo ... - fue lo unico que Thorin pronunció...paso seguido sus manos hablaron por él, con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro del pequeño hobbit que solo de sentir la mano del principe cerró los ojos en un acto de rendición y entrega y esperó lo que tanto deseaba... aquel toque de sus labios que lo llevarían hasta el cielo..y así ocurrió..Thorin lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra, atrayéndolo hacía sí - lleno de deseo observaba con orgullo la agitación en el pecho del joven hobbit, sabiendo que era él el responsable de la misma - paso seguido lo besó despacio, pero profundo, saboreando sus labios a placer, mientras que sus manos expertas ahora cambiaron de rumbo y acariciaban la espalda y cintura del hobbit, pero el ímpetu del príncipe fue luego más allá y aumento la intensidad, pasó a explorar la boca del hobbit adentrándose en ella con su lengua, realizó un recorrido lento rozando las perlas de su interior y jugando con la lengua ajena, dejando a Bilbo totalmente vulnerable a él, Thorin lo abrazó cuando sintió que las piernas del hobbit flaquearon presa del placer al que lo estaba exponiendo, y puesto que no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, pues necesitaba dejárle bien claro al hobbit, que deseaba todo de él..

Por su parte Bilbo estaba experimentado algo que nunca habia sentido, habia perdido totalmente la voluntad, su corazón solo deseaba que Thorin no se detenga...pero su mente le decía alejate de él ! a gritos.

\- No, no... - dijo Bilbo rompiendo el beso y separándose mareado, sintiendo aún los efectos de las caricias del enano en su cuerpo - esto no puede ser...

\- Es que yo lo deseo tanto Bilbo...

\- Pero es que esto no puede ser Thorin! yo no he debido venir..

\- Pero Bilbo tu no sientes lo que yo siento? Esta locura, este dulce tormento ...

\- Por lo mismo Thorin, no puede ser..

\- Bilbo ..yo he tratado ..de no verte,...he huido de tí..y he hecho el esfuerzo, pero, no puedo.. - diciendo esto se acercó nuevamente a reclamar los labios del hobbit, pero este retrocedió esta vez suplicando.

\- No, por favor...no...

\- Bilbo, tu no entiendes que es más fuerte que mi voluntad? yo te necesito, te deseo.. - Thorin se acercó nuevamente..

\- No Thorin, no... - dijo Bilbo escapando de Thorin y sentándose en una gran piedra ..

\- Bilbo no podemos huir de nuestros sentimientos...

\- Pero Thorin no puede ser, tu y yo somos muy distintos...yo no pertenezco a tu raza .. - se le quebró la voz - tu padre, el rey, ...jamas me aceptará...

\- Mi padre..? cómo sabes de él ? Qué pasó Bilbo? - Bilbo bajo la cabeza y las primeras lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas..- él me pidió que te deje en paz...que desaparezca de tu vida, además - dijo Bilbo secándose el rostro..- él piensa que yo soy un pasatiempo para ti, pero yo le dejé bien claro, que no soy ni seré nunca diversión de nadie..

\- Por Mahal Bilbo, cuando ocurrió eso.?

\- Ayer...después de que nos encontramos en la pileta, yo sentí unos pasos luego que te marchaste ...y luego el me dijo quién era y me pidió que me aleje de ti..y sabes que es lo peor ? que tu padre tiene razón, yo no estoy, ni estaré nunca a tu nivel..yo no puedo ser para ti..entiéndelo..

\- Bilbo, Eso no me importa.! .y mi padre me va a escuchar el día de hoy..! El no tiene ningún derecho a decirte nada a tí...no entiendo como hizo para dar contigo..

\- Thorin solo te meteras en problemas si lo enfrentas, debes obedecerlo..olvidate de mi, por favor.. - Bilbo se levanto y salió corriendo, pero Thorin corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda..poniendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello respirando el aroma propio de Bilbo, un aroma a fresas salvajes y flores silvestres del monte, Bilbo no pudo dar un paso mas.

\- Bilbo, escuchame .. puedo luchar contra mi reino, pero no puedo luchar contra mi corazón..

\- Thorin...no lo entiendes..? yo estoy ciego! lo de nosotros es imposible..! - dijo Bilbo dandose la vuelta para encararlo..

\- Nada es imposible pequeño precioso...nada lo es...- diciendo esto ambos se fundieron en un abrazo ..Thorin lo abrazó contra su pecho sintiendo su aroma; su calor, su olor...beso sus adorables rizos y poco a poco bajo su rostro para reclamar sus labios en un pequeño beso quería guardar ese momento en su corazón por siempre..

\- Thorin... - dijo Bilbo- quiero creer que esto es real y no un sueño del cual pronto despertaré...- Thorin lo llevó de nuevo a aquella piedra y le pidió que se sentara.

\- Bilbo tu no quieres confiar en mí..? vamos a buscar, vamos a encontrar lo verdadero que hay en nosotros..Mi vida no ha sido facil Bilbo, como heredero tengo una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, mi gente, mi pueblo, mi familia me adjudicó desde muy pequeño un compromiso de matrimonio y una vida sin sobresaltos, sin emociones, sin pasión...y ahora que te encuentro a tí, todo se estremece, todo se sale de su sitio y nacen en mi nuevos sentimientos, nuevos anhelos, que yo nunca había sentido Bilbo, eso es lo que yo siento por tí ...

\- Thorin..debe ser muy duro para tí verdad ? - dijo Bilbo palpando una de sus mejillas.

\- No, no no Bilbo, al contrario es maravilloso, si nosotros queremos saber lo que sentimos, tenemos que seguir viéndonos Bilbo..

\- Viéndonos.. - dijo Bilbo con pena.. - si yo pudiera verte... - Bilbo tocó el rostro de Thorin, esta vez con ambas manos tratando de llevarse un bosquejo de su rostro, su frente sus ojos, sus labios, su mentón..

\- Thorin, estas caliente ...! como si tuvieras fiebre.. ! - Dijo Bilbo asustado con sus manos en el rostro ajeno, mientras Thorin solo miraba al hobbit hipnotizado por sus ojos, luego lentamente su mirada bajó a sus labios, reclámandolos. Para Thorin solo había algo real, y era que cerca a Bilbo era muy feliz..y estaba dispuesto a luchar por esa felicidad.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Nos acercamos mas al desenlace de la historia, espero les guste:

Bilbo llegó a su casa muy emocionado a contarle lo sucedido a mamá Tila.

\- Mamá Tila ! mama Tila!

\- Pero muchacho ...qué pasó ? aquí estoy.. - dijo mamá Tila yendo al encuentro de Bilbo que casi sin aire y totalmente emocionado la buscaba y al encontrarla la tomo de los brazos para contarle..

\- Ahy mamá Tila..! Thorin...! el príncipe Thorin..! él me dijo que me quería, me lo dijo a mí..! usted se imagina? !

\- Ohhh bendito sea el príncipe..! y se te declaró en forma?.!

\- Bueno...yo no sé si era en forma, pero lo que sí sé es que me dijo sus sentimientos ..y me pidió que confíe en él..

\- y bueno y que más? !

\- Pues ..luego él me abrazó..., me abrazó y...me besó...

\- Ohhh - dijo mamá Tila con felicidad llevándose ambas manos a su rostro..

\- Yo no quería... bueno, si quería pero... - dijo un Bilbo adorablemente nervioso, al tiempo que su rostro se ruborizaba.

\- Ahhh mi hijo precioso.! Al fin te llegó la felicidad ! - dijo mamá Tila acariciando el rostro del hobbit frente a él - pero bueno dime una cosa, te habló de casarse contigo?

\- No ! , pero lo que vale es que me quiere, no es así ?

\- Bueno si, siempre que hable con sinceridad...

\- Yo creo que si hablaba con sinceridad mamá Tila, eso se siente.. El me explicó él me dijo que necesitaba verme estar conmigo..mamá Tila, usted cree que hago bien en verlo?

\- Y por qué no mi hijo? El es un príncipe muy apuesto, algún día será un gran rey..

\- Mama Tila, él esta comprometido con una señorita de su misma raza ..y cuando él me abrazaba yo pensaba en eso y por eso yo no podía disfrutar de esa felicidad..yo me sentía..., me sentía malo...

\- Mira mi hijo, si tú tienes su corazón , significa que aquella princesa no lo tiene..dale tiempo al tiempo.. - dijo mamá Tila al tiempo que abrazaba a Bilbo reconfortándolo - vas a ver, si él te ama no habra un ser capaz de alejarlo de ti.

Bilbo sonreía feliz con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues se sabia amado por Thorin.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thorin llego a Bolsón Cerrado sumamente molesto por las acciones de su padre, necesitaba conversar con él, lo busco encontrándolo con Bungo en los jardines de Bolsón Cerrado..

\- Mi señor Bungo, buen día..

\- Thorin recién te veo desde que amaneció..! Vaya que estas en constante actividad, deseas manzanas ? vamos sírvete son la nueva cosecha, y están deliciosas..

\- Muchas gracias mi señor Bungo, Padre debo conversar contigo..

\- Vaya que si Thorin, excúsanos Bungo ya regreso.. - dirigió a su hijo a la biblioteca de Bolsón cerrado y cerró trás de sí las puertas

\- Ahora me puedes explicar cúal es tu relación con ese muchacho, el campesinito ciego ese..? ! - Dijo su padre casi gritando.

\- Padre, no tenías ningún derecho en ir a amenazarlo, ese muchacho ni siquiera te conoce , como pudiste abordarlo de esa manera, estando él en semejante desventaja !

\- Dime tú a mí cómo es que pudiste enredarte con ese campesino y olvidarte de tus raíces Thorin, vas a echar por la borda tu relación de años con Ariel, tu lugar en el trono de Erebor y todo por que? por ese muchacho insignificante..? vas a arruinar tu vida así.? DIME!

\- Padre ..tu te has detenido a pensar en lo que yo siento?! En lo que realmente quiero..? Mi relación con Ariel la crearon ustedes desde que eramos unos niños, prácticamente jugábamos a ser esposos desde siempre..pero jamás te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo sentía padre..NO LA AMO, lo supe desde que conocí a ese campesino, al que te refieres con tanto desprecio...

\- Hijo,...Eso no puede ser, lo sabes..Thorin no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida de esa forma, ese muchacho te ha trastornado con su belleza..y no puedes pensar con claridad.

\- Padre no es sólo su belleza física, va más allá de eso - Dijo Thorin parándose de su asiento para ir a los ventanales y mirar los hermosos paisajes - tu amas Erebor nuestro hogar, lo viste crecer y convertirse en la hermosa ciudad que ahora es, amas sus jardines, sus edificios, cada piedra de la ciudad, así amo yo a Bilbo, esta vez no puedo obedecerte padre, no puedo ir en contra mi corazón, por que no aceptas que lo traiga aquí, así podrías conocerlo, es un ser maravilloso, sé que si lo conocieras tu lo llegarías a...

\- NO LO ACEPTARÉ .! No es de nuestra raza, no conoce nuestras costumbres,..Thorin recapacita !

\- Que no sea de nuestra raza no me detendrá, lo amo padre..., no puedo cambiar eso.

Thorin se retiró dejando a su padre entre angustiado y molesto, él sabía que para su padre, saber acerca de sus sentimientos no sería nada fácil..sin embargo era necesario que lo supiera.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

\- A pasado mas de un año Bela, extrañas tu hogar?

\- Cada día mi señor Elrond, ..mis padres están allí..y parte de mí.

\- Te llevas un gran legado de estas tierras..

\- Me llevo más que eso mi señor, Usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas que me servirán para mejorar la medicina en la comarca..estoy muy feliz de haber venido..me llevo mucho de usted, su sabiduría y su consejo..eso es invaluable para mí.

\- Entonces ya estas lista para regresar Bela, que la luz de los Elfos guié tu camino de retorno a casa...Si alguna vez me necesitas, sabes que siempre estaré allí..puedes contar con ello.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hacía un día precioso, Ariel escuchaba los pajaritos desde su ventana y solo pensaba en aquel joven altanero y orgulloso ..desde hace algunos días no podía cerrar los ojos sin verlo..sin pensarlo, sin extrañarlo...

De pronto apareció allí junto a su ventana, perdiéndose las miradas del uno, en el otro ..

\- Ariel...princesa..yo...

\- No digas nada Evelio...no lo digas..

\- No puedo callarlo más..yo te amo Ariel..

\- Pero yo estoy comprometida...me casaré pronto..lo sabes..

\- Lo amas...?

\- Que? - dijo Ariel sorprendida de pronto por aquella pregunta..

\- Solo mírame a los ojos y dime que amas al príncipe Thorin y por lo que es sagrado en esta tierra, juro que no te buscaré mas nunca..pero dímelo..mirándome a los ojos...

\- Yo... -dijo Ariel llorando ..y temblando se cogió la cara y su silencio hablaba por sí solo.

\- No lo amas Ariel...yo sí te amo a tí..y voy a luchar..contra todo Erebor si es necesario...

\- Evelio...

\- Te amo mi rosa pintada de azul, te amo..

\- Te amo Evelio...y ya no sé que hacer...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thorin por su lado cogió su pony y se dirigió a la gruta del monte a ver al precioso hobbit que allí lo esperaba, al llegar al lugar amarró su pony, y caminó hacia el hobbit, sin percatarse de que alguien en las sombras seguía sus pasos muy de cerca.

\- Bilbo...pequeño!

\- Thorin... como est -iba preguntar Bilbo cuando sus labios fueron tomados por asalto.

\- Ven precioso siéntate aquí conmigo - dijo Thorin haciendo que Bilbo se siente en la gran piedra justo a la gruta - quiero conversar contigo...

\- Dime Thorin...- dijo Bilbo mientras sentía las manos de Thorin acariciar su mejilla.

\- Tus ojos, alguna vez alguien...me refiero alguna persona ó medico vió el caso de tu ceguera..?

\- Bueno..el médico del pueblo Martín..él me vió desde que yo era niño..èl me dijo que yo sería ciego para siempre..que lo mío no tenía cura..

\- Pero así tan fácil dio un veredicto ? yo creo que podríamos pedir una segunda opinión Bilbo, alguien con mas experiencia tal vez... Tengo mucha esperanza que algún día tus ojos vuelvan a ver , por lo que me contaste tu no eres ciego de nacimiento..sino que fuiste perdiendo la vista con el tiempo...

\- Si, así fue..

\- No sé que pienses tú ..pero yo creo que no perderíamos nada con intentar..

\- Thorin..tu en realidad piensas que yo pueda volver a ver? en realidad lo crees ?

\- Claro que sí Bilbo ...voy a averiguar todo y te pondré en las mejores manos, todo con tal de que puedas ver ..nada me gustaría más.

\- Thorin..! - dijo Bilbo con emoción, al tiempo que lo envolvía en sus brazos - ese es mi mayor sueño, me haces tan feliz..

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

\- Encuentros en la gruta de un manantial, besos, caricias y el príncipe heredero al trono, venerando a un pequeño hobbit, si mi abuelo estuviera vivo, se volvería a morir de la impresión ..maldición! - el rey golpeó fuertemente una mesa cerca de él, desahogando su furia - es suficiente.!

El rey se encontraba en el estudio de Bolsón cerrado, su voz llamo la atención de Blanca, madre de Ariel, que al oir sus palabras se interesó mucho en la conversación..

\- Hay algo más..., algo más que debe saber mi señor: el príncipe tren..trenzó el cabello de ese hobbit y ...él, él luego..., le colocó una cuenta*.. - Dijo muy nervioso el mensajero al saber claramente el significado de las acciones del príncipe.

\- QUÉ DICES ! ? CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ ! Coger su cabello ! y encima trenzarlo ! - dijo el rey en un arrebato de ira, cogió su frente con una de sus manos.

\- " _Lo sabía..sabía que ese muchachito era peligroso, jamás debí subestimarlo, debo pensar en algo pronto, un campesino mugroso no le va a arrebatar el prometido a mi hija, sobre mi_ _cadáver_ !"- dijo para sus adentros Blanca.

\- Mi señor, ..el príncipe Thorin parece amar a ese muchacho..., yo lo conozco desde que era un bebe y núnca lo había visto así con nadie, ni siquiera con la princesa Ariel..- dijo Gabil casi susurrando y acercándose aún mas al rey.

\- SILENCIO GABIL ! y cuida muy bien tus palabras, Ese hobbit campesino no es para mi hijo!, por mis ancestros que no lo permitiré.

\- Mi señor Thrain ..justo lo buscaba necesito conversar sobre un tema urgente con usted - dijo Blanca

\- Dejanos Gabil..- ordenó el rey.

\- Le confieso que no pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación y deseo tomar cartas en el asunto...Si usted me lo permite, claro está...

\- Blanca, mi hijo me preocupa en demasía ..mira que poner sus ojos en un hobbit ! y no me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra ellos, son seres con una nobleza y bondad unicas, pero no son de nuestra raza..! No sabes el profundo pesar que tengo con tu hija, se que mi hijo ha tenido un comportamiento que no es el que un prometido debería tener...

\- Bueno sí, lo he notado, esas salidas diarias del principe Thorin, son por demas misteriosas, imaginaba que ese muchachito tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Por lo mismo mi señor Thrain, queria pedirle que deje este asunto en mis manos, yo me haré cargo.

\- La verdad no creo que puedas hacer mas que yo en este asunto, no creo que ese muchacho te preste oidos.. lo menciono por que yo lo intenté y no funcionó, pero si quieres intentar no te lo impediré..

El ray Thrain salió de la biblioteca, dejando sola a Blanca quien solo pensaba en un plan perverso...

\- _Quién dijo algo de conversar..?_ \- dijo para sus adentros y en su expresión la maldad y frialdad reinaba - Gabil ! ven aqui !

\- Mi señora Blanca..

\- Tengo autoridad otorgada por el rey para ordenarte lo que vas a hacer, escúchame bien tienes una misión y no debes fallar...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Otro día amaneció hermoso y Bilbo llevó un pequeño cesto para recolectar flores y hacer una corona para Thorin, un día antes el príncipe le obsequió una pequeña cuenta, misma que puso en su cabello después de trenzarlo..así que el hobbit trataba de hacerle un presente, algo confeccionado con sus propias manos.

No pasó mucho tiempo y Bilbo sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, volteando la cabeza en ambos lados trataba de establecer donde sentía aquella extraña presencia.

\- " _Por Eule por qué acepté esa misión ..no debí hacerlo.!." - se decía Gabil para sí mismo tenía a escasos metros a su objetivo pero no podía hacerlo._

 _\- Quién esta allí ? Thorin eres tu ?_ ..

Gabil sabía que no debía hacer ruido alguno, Bilbo no podía ver, pero tenía el resto de sentidos muy agudos.

Entonces Gabil cerró lo ojos y se encomendó a Eule..avanzando hasta su presa..

\- Thorin? eres tu verdad.. ? No juegues conmigo - dijo Bilbo riendo, mas al no escuchar respuesta su rostro pasó de alegría a preocupación, cualquiera que fuera que estaba allí no era Thorin y por alguna razón no quería hablarle, Bilbo recurrió a su instinto para tratar de hallar a esa persona que se negaba a hablarle...tomó la corona de flores que traía en las manos, con mucha fuerza pues era su única defensa en ese momento, esperó a que algún indicio en el viento le pudiera dar mas señas de aquella persona y una vez que sucedió, pensó que partir corriendo y ponerse a salvo era una buena salida y así lo haría, pero primero lanzó la corona, con todas sus fuerzas al lugar donde él pensaba que se encontraba aquella persona, y fué muy certero ...

\- Ahhnnnn - dijo Gabil tratando de esquivar sin éxito lo que el hobbit había arrojado inesperadamente, una corona de flores que cayó justo en su rostro, el ruido que produjo confirmó su presencia y ubicación al hobbit que salió corriendo como alma en pena.

Bilbo corrió como pudo pero presa del miedo tropezó con una rama seca cayendo de bruces sobre la hierba, sentía otra vez la presencia extraña haciéndolo retroceder a rastras en el suelo..pronto alguien lo cogió de los tobillos jalándolo con fuerza..

\- No, no ! suélteme, Quién es usted? ! no me toque, suélteme..Thorin! No., no por favor ...Thorin..! Nooooo..!

\- Deja de luchar pequeño, será peor..! - dijo Gabil sosteniendo con una mano al pequeño hobbit que gritaba y pataleaba defendiéndose, mientras con la otra sacaba el afilado cuchillo que llevaba consigo colocándolo en el cuello del menor.

\- Por favor ...qué quiere de mí ..? .. por que hace esto ? - dijo Bilbo sintiendo el frió metálico del cuchillo que lastimaba su cuello mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - déjeme ir...por favor...Thorin !

Gabil solo tenia que realizar un simple movimiento con su cuchillo y todo habría terminado, parecía una simple acción.., mas luego el llanto y los gritos del muchacho taladraban en su cabeza, aquel chiquillo llamaba a Thorin, el príncipe que había visto crecer, estaba a punto de quitarle la vida a un muchacho inocente, destrozando por siempre el corazón de Thorin, que sabía lo amaba. Se agolparon en su memoria los votos de juramento que hizo a la familia real : Lealtad y honor hasta el final !.. al volver la vista y ver al indefenso hobbit, tan asustado y desprotegido sintió que estaba defraudando no solo su juramento sino su propia integridad en un acto de lo mas cobarde, era una verdadera bajeza lo que estaba a punto de cometer.. y el poco valor que tenía para llevar a cabo su tarea se esfumo.

\- No puedo...! por Eule..no puedo ! - dijo retrocediendo al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuchillo, el peso de sus acciones lo sobrepasó y cogió su cabeza con ambas manos lamentándose - que estuve a punto de hacer ?

\- Por qué? por qué hizo esto? por qué quiere hacerme daño? ...dígame.. - dijo Bilbo aún llorando desconsolado.

\- Escúchame bien pequeño hobbit - dijo Gabil zarandeándolo de ambos brazos - debes salir de aquí, vuelve a tu casa y no salgas más, estas en peligro, hay personas que desean hacerte daño ...y no van a parar hasta verlo realizado, perdóname por lo que hice, pero hazme caso por favor y toma esto te ayudará en caso debas proteger tu vida - Gabil tomo un cuchillo pequeño pero muy afilado, lo guardó en su funda y lo puso en manos del Hobbit - Me encomendaron una misión que no pude cumplir y jamás me sentí tan bien por ello, seguro tomarán acción conmigo, pero al menos tu vivirás...

\- Quién ? Quién quiere hacerme daño? por que? - dijo Bilbo horrorizado.

\- No puedo decirte nada mas, regresa a casa ahora mismo ! no es seguro aquí para ti, debo irme ahora..

\- No, no, no me deje.. por favor ! que hago si viene alguien más..

\- Nada te salvará si eso sucede, por lo mismo vete ahora! Ahora ! - dijo Gabil mientras partía de regreso.

Bilbo partió la carrera lo mas pronto que pudo, sin descansar pero ya a varios metros de la gruta decidió parar, estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar y tomar un poco de aire, a pocos minutos sintió las pisadas de un pony muy cerca, sintiendo luego pasos que corrían presurosos hacia él, entonces presa del miedo y del aturdimiento cogió el cuchillo que traía en su bolsillo, lo desenfundó y apuntó hacia todos los lados posibles.. - Váyase..ahora! no se acerque mas ! lo usaré, lo juró !

\- Ven aquí ! dame ese cuchillo! - escuchaba una voz cerca, pero en su aturdimiento no la reconoció, y corrió en dirección opuesta de donde provenia aquel sonido, pero luego lo alcanzaron y pudo sentir que alguien con mucha fuerza le arrebato el cuchillo de las manos y lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos inmovilizándolo totalmente, el hobbit forcejeaba con todas las fuerzas gritando y defendiéndose hasta que perdió el sentido, desmayándose sobre su cazador.

 **Continuará...**

 *** En la tradición enana, el cabello y las trenzas, tienen un significado muy especial trenzar el cabello de alguien significa compromiso y unión y hacerlo es una demostración de afecto muy grande.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Thorin colocó a Bilbo sobre la hierba fresca mientras traía un poco de agua para mojar su frente y ver si volvía en sí. Minutos después Bilbo comenzó a quejarse volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus manos no estaban quietas, era como si una persona no visible lo estuviera atacando, de pronto se lo escucho gritar - Nooooooo...- y en medio de aquellos gritos al fin volvió en sí, al hacerlo su instinto hizo que tratara de correr, en su mente él aún estaba en peligro, pero pronto escuchó una voz muy cerca de él al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron deteniendo su huida.

\- Bilbo ...tranquilo soy yo, Thorin, dime pequeño que pasó ? estabas actuando muy extraño..

\- Thorin ! Thorin... - Bilbo abrazó a Thorin con todas sus fuerzas - no sé quien lo hizo, pero alguien me atacó, estuvo a punto de matarme ...

\- Qué?!

\- Yo estaba en la gruta esperándote mientras preparaba una corona para tí , una corona con flores que recogí del monte, cuando de pronto sentí que había alguien muy cerca, yo pensaba que eras tú...pero no, él.. él puso un cuchillo en el cuello, yo podía sentir los dientes de su cuchillo hincando mi piel, ..yo te llamé..te llamé tantas veces - gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Pero Bilbo pudiste tocarlo, tocar su rostro, o sentir algo que nos de una pista de quién fue ?

\- Yo..no lo sé..pasó tan rápido ..pero cuando forcejeamos pude sentir ..que esa persona llevaba cabello largo..tenia una especie de armadura en su pecho..algo duro como de cuero, pero al final no me hizo daño..era como si se hubiese arrepentido de pronto..

Las palabras de Bilbo resonaban en la cabeza de hicieron sospechar a Thorin de lo peor, cabello largo y pectorales de cuero eran características de la vestimenta enano, muy diferente a la que solían usar los hobbits...- .Bilbo, escúchame te llevaré al lugar donde estabas ...quiero que digas exactamente donde era..

\- No..no ! Thorin no! ..y si regresa ? no quiero que te lastime a tí también..

\- Precioso, nadie me hará daño..ahora ven conmigo - dijo Thorin al tiempo que cargaba a Bilbo en sus brazos.

\- Thorin..esto no es necesario..puedo caminar ...

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.. - Bilbo pudo sentir que le subía la sangre a la cara, pues sentía sus mejillas arder..

Bilbo dirigió a Thorin hasta el lugar donde se produjo el ataque

\- La piedra donde siempre nos sentamos, allí estaba yo... - dijo Bilbo bajando de los brazos del príncipe, se agachó buscando algo entre la hierba - aquí están mis flores ! bueno las que quedan,..luego yo corrí hacía esa dirección..

Thorin siguió ese sendero buscando algo, algún indicio que le pudiera ayudar a saber quién era el culpable, en eso cerca al lugar encontró unas huellas muy particulares y acercándose mas pudo comprobar sus sospechas..

\- Son de enano..la persona que lo atacó es un enano..pero quién..? quién podría... pero entonces el rostro de Thorin cambió y su mirada se nubló, si conocía a una persona a la que Bilbo no le agradaba, una persona que confirmó que no estaba de acuerdo con su relación : Su padre, su propio padre..

\- Thorin, estas bien?

\- Si..Bilbo debes decirme donde vives te llevaré a tu casa..

\- Pero Thorin,...tu sabes quién es ?

\- No, no lo sé aún.. - dijo Thorin, pues no quiso decir nada hasta estar plenamente seguro.

Thorin subió a Bilbo en su poni y lo llevo hasta su hogar..una choza rustica en los límites de Bolsón Cerrado. Thorin ayudo a Bilbo a bajar del poni contemplando lo pobre del lugar.

\- Aqui vivo..este es mi hogar Thorin..

Bilbo lo hizo pasar y Thorin no pudo evitar contemplar cada detalle del lugar, a pesar de ser uno de los lugares mas pobres que había pisado, era muy acogedor, había mucha entrada de luz natural ya que el techo estaba hecho de paja gruesa de los matorrales por los cuales se colaba la luz del sol. La misma luz que ahora acariciaba los cabellos del hobbit iluminándolos e intensificando aún más la belleza de sus castaños rizos..

Bilbo se apuro a buscar un baso y le sirvió de beber algo a Thorin - Thorin toma sírvete, preparé naranjada, las naranjas están deliciosas..bebe te gustará , es muy buena, a mi me encanta..

Thorin bebió de ella - es muy buena en verdad - dijo, dando su sincera apreciación.

\- Este es mi hogar, ...esta mi mesa - dijo Bilbo mientras tanteaba con sus manos el lugar donde estaba la mesa hasta que lo encontró- aquí nos sentamos a almorzar con Mamá Tila y bueno con Cirilo también cuando anda por aquí..ahh y esta es mi cama, mamá Tila siempre cuelga flores en ella ... y bueno la que esta por aquel lado es de ella...

Thorin se paro para ir hasta su cama y sentarse en ella, cogio su pequeña almohada y la llevo a su rostro, como pensaba estaba inpregnada del dulce olor del hobbit.

Bilbo busco con sus manos y se sentó al lado de Thorin.

\- Duermes aquí... - dijo el enano pasando las manos suavemente por la colcha de la cama, y ya podía sentir que la envidiaba porque ella cubria la piel de Bilbo todas las noches, luego posó su mano en la mejilla ajena acariciándola sintiendo su suavidad, deseándolo aún mas.

\- Mi hogar es pobre pero lo tengo todo aquí, la luz del sol que me da su calor, el canto de los pajaritos despertándome por la mañana, la voz del río susurrando en mis oídos..

\- Hay mas riqueza aqui, que en todos los salones de Erebor pequeño..

\- Ahh y mi jardín aunque muy pequeño me da unas hortalizas y tomates deliciosos, mamá Tila me enseñó a sembrar, y ahh ! bueno fuera de aquí, el otro lugar que me encanta es la gruta del manantial, fue allí..fue allí donde oí tu voz por primera vez..

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando te vi aquella vez, me impresionaste mucho, era como si fueras la reencarnación del monte, de todo lo bello.. - Thorin acarició el mentón del hobbit y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, Bilbo era un manjar digno de los dioses, por lo mismo debía parar, ya que su deseo por poseerlo crecía peligrosamente y debía calmarse o terminaría haciéndolo suyo en ese mismo instante. Así que se separó de él abrazándolo contra su pecho, mientras disfrutaba del aroma de sus castaños cabellos.

Bilbo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del enano sintiendo su corazón palpitar..

\- Thorin tengo mucho miedo por lo que pasó hoy..quién puede odiarme así ? quién puede ser tan malo ?

\- Por el momento es mejor que no salgas de aquí, ahora que ya sé donde vives yo vendré a verte

\- Pero Martín ..

\- Martín? - dijo Thorin con desconcierto.

\- Si, Martín el medico, él quiere que yo vaya para su casa y se pone bravo conmigo cuando no voy...

\- Se molesta contigo si no vas? Y por qué tendría él que ponerse asi?

\- Bueno...es que él me enseña, gracias a él, yo sé lo que sé..y bueno el no quiere que lo deje..y por eso me regaña cuando no voy. Thorin, él se preocupa mucho por mi..

\- Bueno tu seguridad está antes que todo. Por él momento no es recomendable que salgas de aquí Bilbo. Estoy seguro que el médico entenderá.

\- Esta bien Thorin - dijo Bilbo con pena, pues amaba sus salidas y paseos por el monte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Mi señora Belladona..por que esta usted así tan triste...?

\- Lala ..se acerca el cumpleaños de Bela, y ahora que sé lo de mi hijo, no puedo evitar pensar en él, en la soledad de su tumba...seguro nisiquiera hay una lápida en ella..no puedo vivir con eso Lala..no puedo ... - Belladona cayo sin fuerzas al suelo llorando por el cruel destino de su pequeño niño.

\- Mi Señora no.., por favor tranquilicese, debe haber otra forma..

\- Cuál otra Lala? solo hay un cementerio en la comarca, y tu mismo me comentaste que hablaste con el Cuidador y no hubo ningún entierro de una criatura recién nacida en aquella fecha.. - dijo Belladona mientras gruesas lágrimas cercaban su rostro.

\- Si, la verdad que me dejó desconcertada aquel señor. Mire, usted prométame que se tranquilizará y yo buscaré a la comadrona, ya el cuidador me dio señas de su dirección, yo buscaré a Domitila y le preguntaré que se hizo con ese niño, ella es la única persona que sabe donde enterró su cuerpecito.

\- Lala ..por favor es muy importante que averigües bien con esa mujer, ella tiene que decirnos donde esta, solo así podré visitarlo, darle un poquito de mi amor, el amor de madre que siempre debió tener, prométeme que la encontrarás Lala, prométemelo..

\- Lo encontraré señora..lo encontraré, moveré cielo y tierra si es necesario, lo prometo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thorin llegó furioso a Bolsón Cerrado ..fue de frente a encarar a su padre. Abriendo la puerta de un golpe entro a su habitación sabiendo que allí se encontraba

\- Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos padre..! Es así como demuestras tu autoridad y tu honor ? amenazando la vida de un hobbit con un cuchillo !

\- De que estas hablando Thorin ? y que manera de hablarle a tu padre es esa ..! jamas hice tal cosa ! como puedes pensar que yo ..

\- Padre quién mas que tu? tu mismo me dijiste en este salón, que no lo aceptarías nunca! No te das cuenta que al hacerle daño a él, me lo haces a mí padre ? él es mi uno, mi vida esta atada a la suya aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar...

\- Thorin ...me entristece que pienses que yo tuve algo que ver con semejante atrocidad, ..porque te aseguro que no fue así. Yo sería incapaz de.. - de pronto Thrain se quedo pasmado, había una persona ademas de él que sabia de la relación de Thorin con ese hobbit y era Blanca, Blanca quien tenía razones de sobra para hacer lo que hizo, puesto que el noviazgo de su hija estaba en juego.

\- Qué pasa padre? te quedaste callado de pronto..

\- Thorin,...creo saber lo que ha pasado..

\- Sabes quién fue? sabes quién le hizo eso a Bilbo? dimelo, acabaré con él !

De pronto Gabil irrumpió en la sala, siendo detenido por los guardias que resguardaban la entrada al salón

\- Fui yo mi señor ! yo lo hice ! su padre no tuvo nada que ver..

\- Déjenlo ! y retírense! - ordeno el rey Thrain a los escoltas que sujetaban a Gabil

\- Tú... - Thorin lo miró con los ojos nublados y una gran decepción en el rostro, hasta ese entonces Gabil había sido un digno representante de la guardia real, casi de la familia, porque lo recuerda desde que tenía memoria, pero su decepción pronto se tornó en una ira incontenible abalanzándose con furia sobre él.

\- Noooo! - dijo Thrain cuando vió que Thorin se dirigía a él descargando toda su rabia - espera hijo! Gabil, te conozco bien, has servido durante años en la guardia real, esto no fue idea tuya..quién te envió ? quién te dió esa mision ?

\- Mi señor...

\- Gabil ! Escuchame bien, quiero el nombre de la persona que te envió ahora! o juro que tu pagarás por lo sucedido..

\- Fue...

\- Quién fué? dilo ya..! - dijo Thorin mientras lo sujetaba por los brazos.

\- Fue la Señora Blanca..!

\- Qué? por qué ? - dijo Thorin confundido.. - que ganaría con eso..?

\- Sacar al hobbit del medio, por supuesto - dijo su padre ironicamente

Thorin clavo los ojos en su padre sorprendido de la respuesta que este le dio, pero pensando que llevaba mucha razón, Blanca era madre de Ariel su prometida, lo mas probable es que considerase a Bilbo como el enemigo..

\- Mi señor Thorin..lo que me ordenaron hacer. era una monstruosidad...jamas debí aceptarlo, la orden fue ...eliminar al muchacho, pero en el preciso instante que tuve que hacerlo no pude, simplemente no podía..soy conciente que asusté muchísimo a ese joven, él estaba aterrorizado...para tratar de ayudarlo yo le dí un cuchillo, para que se defienda si alguien mas lo atacaba. Lo siento tanto mi señor..

\- Te arrepentiste, eso es lo importante... - dijo Thorin - Hablaré con Blanca ahora..

\- No Thorin, dejalo, yo lo haré..

\- Pero padre..

\- Déjamelo a mí...yo la enfrentaré.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Belladona...siempre quise preguntarte algo..

\- Dime mi amor..

\- Qué fue de aquella pulsera de esmeraldas tan bella que te obsequié cuando nos enteramos que habíamos concebido a Bela?

Belladona se quedó fría pensando en que contestar a aquella pregunta..

\- Bu..Bueno..yo yo creo que la perdí, sí la extravié unos meses después, cuando Bela era aún muy pequeña..

\- Es una verdadera lástima, le hubiera encantado a nuestra hija.

\- Si...le hubiera encantado a nuestra...hija. - Belladona no podía evitar recordar lo que esa joya significaba en su vida, y la pena tan grande que representaba..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Mamá Tila ..mamá Tila...al fin llegas tu no sabes lo que pasó! mamá Tila.. - dijo Bilbo abrazando a la vieja mujer..

\- Que pasó mi hijo ! estas temblando como una hoja al viento...! vamos tranquilo, siéntate aquí tranquilito, eso es..y ahora sí, cuéntame pues, que fue lo que pasó? por que estas así..

\- Hay mamá Tila..yo estaba en la gruta esperando a Thorin, mientras le hacía una corona, con un poco de flores que había recolectado del monte..pero al poco rato..sentí que habia alguien cerca mío pero esta persona jamás habló..pero aún así, yo sentía su presencia allí...entonces me dio miedo porque sabia que no era Thorin, porque no quería hablarme así que arrojé la corona de flores, hacia donde yo pensaba que estaba y le dí..le dí ! y cuando esa persona lanzó un grito supe bien que estaba allí y salí corriendo mamá Tila !

\- Pero quién sería ese ? y que pasó ?!

\- Ese hombre era muy fuerte ..me cogió de las piernas y luego me sostuvo muy fuerte de los brazos! mamá tila ese hombre puso un cuchillo en mi cuello ... trató de matarme.. - Bilbo ya no pudo mas y se limpió las lágrimas que ya surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas - yo no podía moverme..no podía hacer nada solo grité y grité y llame a Thorin con todas mis fuerzas..

\- Por Yavana mi hijo..no ! - mamá Tila estrechó en sus manos al hobbit que no paraba de llorar al recordar lo sucedido.- ...quién puede tener el alma tan negra para querer lastimarte a ti...tú que eres tan noble y bello..no, eso no se me cocina, aquí hay algo más...

\- Mamá Tila ..esa persona al final se arrepintió y no me hizo daño, ..me dijo que alguien le había dado esa orden y que seguro lo expulsarían por no cumplir con su encomienda, y tan arrepentido estaba que hasta me dio un cuchillo pequeño para defenderme en caso alguien mas amenace mi vida... usted se imagina? yo no sabía que pensar... luego Thorin me encontró y yo lo guié hasta aquí..y bueno Thorin me pidió que no salga más...

\- Hay mi hijo...pero quién habrá sido..? eso es lo que me intriga..y me come el alma pues! quién habrá sido ese malnacido que le quiere hacer daño a usted..?! no puedo entende..Bilbo, mejor es que te quedes callado..no le digas nada a ese monstruo de Martín..porque si se lo dices querrá llevarte a su casa con él ..y yo no quiero eso para tí mi hijo.!

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso mamá Tila..no quiero dejarte ..nunca. nunca te dejaré..

\- Mi hijo..mi amado hijo..! yo prometo que nadie te hará daño..

\- Y quien quiere hacerle daño a Bilbo ?! - la voz fuerte de Martín se escucho resonar en la vieja choza ..Bilbo abrió sus ojos asustado, pues no sabía si Martín había escuchado su conversación con mamá Tila..

\- Bueno hay tanta gente mala..y yo le digo a Bilbo que siempre debe cuidarse pues..

\- Bilbo te estuve esperando ayer y anteayer y jamas apareciste..que pasó ?

\- Bu bueno, es que ..yo, ..yo estaba ocupado. tenía mucho que hacer aquí en casa ..

\- Ya te he dicho que jamas debes dejar las clases, No Bilbo, no..! Te espero hoy! Me escuchaste ? Te espero hoy! Contéstame !

En el rostro de Bilbo se veía su encrucijada, no sabía que hacer..le había prometido a Thorin que no saldría, pero sabía que si desobedecía a Martín después se lo reprocharía, asi que pensando que nada malo pasarìa dijo:

\- Esta bien..iré hoy... - Dijo con pesar en su voz.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Bilbo...Bilbo llegaste.! - dijo Martín recibiendo lleno de felicidad a Bilbo, quién mas bien no se sentía nada bien de estar allí, sabiendo la prohibición de Thorin - pero.. siéntate por favor..

\- Gracias Martín..

\- Bilbo... mi precioso Bilbo...por qué me haces esto? te gusta verme sufrir? sabes que no verte es el peor castigo para mí..

\- Martín, yo no quiero que sufras ...tu has sido tan bueno conmigo... - dijo Bilbo mientras cogía el brazo de Martín..quién solo miraba hipnotizado los labios del hobbit, pero al tratar de tocar su rostro, como ya había pasado otras veces Martín cogió su mano impidiéndoselo.

\- Martín ..por qué no me dejas tocar tu rostro, otras personas me dejan..pero tu no..por qué?

\- Bilbo... tu me puedes conocer por el alma ...esa es la mejor forma de conocer a alguien, lo físico no es importante...

\- Bueno esta bien...es que yo deseo tanto poder ver..lo deseo tanto Martín..

\- Eso es imposible Bilbo, ya te lo dije..

\- Pero Thorin dice que..

\- Quién? Thorin?...otra vez me lo nombras, nada de lo que te diga él me interesa Bilbo, Nada! y ya te pedí que no me hables mas de él.!

\- Pero él dice ...

\- Ya te dije que ignores a ese príncipe, el esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere con solo nombrarlo..pero eso no pasará contigo..

\- Él no es así Martín.. - Dijo Bilbo negando con la cabeza.

\- Tu no lo conoces ..cómo puedes saber eso?

\- Yo... Solo lo sé..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Ohhh por Yavana ..que sorpresa, un príncipe como usted en esta casa tan pobre.. - Dijo Domitila al ver al apuesto príncipe en su umbral - Joven príncipe es un honor pue..

\- Señora Domitila, Bilbo me ha hablado mucho de usted, es un placer por fin conocerla y ...Bilbo ? dónde esta?

\- Él bueno...él tuvo que salir..

\- Salir? No entiendo, pero él no le comentó lo que pasó hoy ? corre peligro allá afuera..

\- Si algo me dijo, pero luego vino ese demonio de Martín...y bueno..

\- Demonio.? .que pasa con en realidad con Martín ? Bilbo me comentó que Martín lo resondra cuando no va a verlo... y no quiero pensar mal.. pero a mi no me parece que ese doctor debería presionar a Bilbo de esa manera..y no entiendo por que Bilbo lo obedece..

\- Ese demonio..ha sabido ganarse el cariño de mi Bilbo, el siempre ha velado por que Bilbo entienda las cosas y se eduque, él se ha esmerado para que Bilbo tenga una educación buena, algo que yo no le pude dar pues. Y por eso, Bilbo siente por él un cariño sano, como el de un padre pue...muy diferente a lo que ese demonio siente por mi hijo..un cariño enfermizo y sucio.

\- Pero Bilbo sabe eso..?

\- No, ni siquiera lo imagina..., pero la verdad es que Martín quiere a Bilbo para él...siempre fue así...cree que Bilbo le pertenece y eso no es así..

\- Pero por que él cree eso.?

\- Bueno ..mire eso es una larga historia, lo que pasa es que..

\- Mamá Tila..ya llegué..! - dijo Bilbo entrando a la vieja choza cargando en su hombro una alforja colmada de frutas.

\- Gracias a Yavaha mi hijo.. !

\- Mirá Mamá Tila Martín me dio este poco de frutas.. las naranjas están deliciosas..

Thorin observaba a Bilbo y los celos carcomían su alma de pensar en que Bilbo aceptaba regalos de otro hombre.

\- Mi hijo, estas bien no paso nada malo en el camino? - dijo Mamá Tila acariciando el rostro de Bilbo, mientras este sonreía ..

\- No mamá Tila nada malo pasó..

\- Bueno mi hijo ahhh pero que bruta soy ! tienes visita pue..una visita muy distinguida..sí señor..bueno yo los dejo solos para que puedan conversar.

\- Visita yo mamá Tila ? - Dijo Bilbo ignorando de quién se trataba - pero Quién es?

\- Buenas noches Bilbo..- dijo Thorin con voz impasible.

\- Thorin.! - dijo Bilbo sin saber que hacer, siendo consciente que Thorin le pidió de manera especial que no salga de casa... - Thorin yo..

\- No digas nada Bilbo...

\- No, Thorin ...

\- Una ! Una sola petición te hice y no la puedes cumplir ! y todo por qué, por salir corriendo a los brazos de ese tal Martín..! Dime él te compra con estas cosas! dime que le das a cambio de esto ? ! - Gritaba Thorin zarandeando a Bilbo de los brazos, mientras que el pobre hobbit solo atinó a romper en llanto por las ofensas de Thorin.

\- Noooo suéltame ! - dijo Bilbo al tiempo que empujaba al enano - Martín es para mí, como el padre que yo nunca tuve y tu no puedes venir a manchar así su imagen ! me oíste! - dijo Bilbo ahogándose en sus lágrimas - Martín tenía razón con respecto a ti..eres malo Thorin..malo.!

Bilbo salió corriendo hacia el monte, a pesar de los gritos de Thorin que le pedía que vuelva jamás dió vuelta atrás.

Thorin no sabía que hacer..había sido muy rudo con Bilbo por dejarse llevar por los celos..y no sabía como remediar su error.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Dime por que lo hiciste Blanca..? Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza ?

\- Mi rey, usted sabe perfectamente lo que ese muchacho significa, su sola presencia no hace mas que humillar a mi hija, su compromiso era un hecho y ahora, como regresará a Erebor? usted se imagina la humillación que sufrirá? Eso no es justo..no lo es .!

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero aún así no puedes atentar contra su vida ... yo no quería aceptarlo pero mi hijo esta realmente enamorado de ese muchacho...y si esto no es fácil de asimilar para ti, te puedes imaginar como lo será para mi ? ..pero puedo ver que es real...lo vi mirarlo..y en sus ojos sólo vi devoción...y yo sé lo que eso significa..

\- Nada de eso..! eso no puede ser real ! ..solo Mahal sabe los artificios que habrá usado ese muchacho para trastornar así la mente de tu hijo..Pero aceptaré que ganó una batalla ..más no la guerra ! me marcharé mañana de la comarca..tal vez con un poco de suerte a mi retorno, Thorin ya se haya olvidado de ese campesino mugroso.

Dicho esto Blanca se retiró muy molesta, sus ordenes no fueron cumplidas y gracias a ello, el mas grande obstáculo para cumplir sus objetivos seguía aún con vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bilbo pasó la noche fuera de su casa no quería volver allí por el momento, camino y caminó por horas, sin rumbo alguno en medio de una intensa lluvia así que busco refugió un gran árbol de roble que estaba cerca a el y esperó el amanecer, al despertar fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente perdido, sin noción alguna de donde estaba, entonces sintió mucho miedo cuando escuchó algo o alguien moverse entre la espesa maleza..y pensando que podría ser algún animal del monte salió corriendo y cayó en un gran charco de barro que se había formado por la lluvia de la noche, quedando totalmente embarrado, se puso en pié y prosiguió su frenética huida, sin percatarse que estaba a punto de ser arrollado por un jinete que pasaba raudamente por el camino, que a duras penas pudo frenar cuando lo vio aparecer..

\- Hey tu ! es que acaso tratas de terminar con tu vida..? dijo su jinete bajando raudamente del animal..

\- Yo...lo siento señorita... - dijo Bilbo ya que escucho una hermosa voz femenina..

\- Vaya que estas mugroso muchacho..a donde ibas corriendo tan despistado, que no viste mi poni..

\- Señorita lo siento ...es que yo no puedo verla, soy ciego..

\- Ohhhh entiendo - dijo Bela con cierta pena por el muchacho.

\- No se preocupe ...le podría pedir que me guíe hasta la gruta del manantial ? ..de allí yo ya sé como volver a casa..

\- Si...por qué no? me queda de camino, vamos..

Así lo hizo y al llegar a la gruta Bilbo se lavó el rostro que había quedado cubierto de barro y parte de su cabello también.

Bela mientras tanto hizo que su poni sediento calmara su sed y descansara..Cuando Bela se acercó, ya Bilbo había terminado y levantaba su rostro al cielo buscando que el viento seque y acaricie su piel..

\- Vaya ... por Yavana que luces realmente muy diferente que hace 10 minutos, muy diferente... - dijo Bela mientras miraba anonadada la belleza casi élfica del joven frente a ella, agradeciendo que el mismo no se percatara de ello.

\- Que vergüenza con usted por presentarme en estas fachas...

\- jajajaja No te preocupes yo ..

\- Reicito ! Mi reicito..! por las benditas almas del bosque donde se había metido! - dijo Cirilo mientras corría hacia Bilbo.

Los gritos de Cirilo hicieron que ambos jóvenes voltearan a verlo..

\- Cirilo ! que bueno oirte amigo - dijo Bilbo con una hermosa sonrisa y antes de salir corriendo volteó y le dió las gracias a la señorita que lo ayudo - Debo irme ahora, muchas gracias por todo me oyó ! gracias !

\- Pero mi reicito..por que hace usted eso?, casi me mata del susto pue..Cirilo pensaba que algo malo le pasó..- dijo Cirilo mientras caminaba con Bilbo.

\- Nada malo paso Cirilo..sólo estoy un poco sucio por que me fuí de bruces sobre un charco de lodo..

Bela se quedó mirándolos, hasta que los dos muchachos se perdieron en el espesor del monte. Bela le pareció extraño encontrar un joven así en condiciones tan humildes y pensó lo bien que se vería con una corona de príncipe en la comarca junto a ella, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar que un rubor tiñera sus mejillas y una sonrisa surcara sus labios..

 **Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

\- Bela . mi querida hija ..! Al fin estas aquí de nuevo.. - Dijo Belladona mientras corría a abrazar a su hija.

\- Madre...te extrañe mucho..

\- Pero cuéntame ..cómo te fué? ..pensaba que llegarías todavía en un par de días...

\- Bueno en teoría fue así ..solo que me moría por las ganas de volver..extrañaba la comarca Bolsón Cerrado ...todo y a todos ! - Dijo Bela abrazando a su madre con mucha fuerza.

\- Hija! mi pequeña volvió! - Exclamó Bungo.

\- Padre..! los extrañé tanto..

\- A que no sabes quiénes están por la comarca Bela ?

\- No...cuéntame...

\- Hummm

\- Padre por favor...no me lo hubieras dicho así, si no fuera una visita muy especial..dime ya..por favor..!

\- Thorin, Escudo de Roble..

\- Thorin..! ohhhh no lo creo...después de tantos años..muero por verlo padre..

\- Así será, organizaremos una gran fiesta en tu honor mi querida Bela..la princesa ha regresado a su hogar al fin..!

-Gracias padre...que emoción...! - Dijo Bela abrazándose afectuosamente a su padre.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

\- Mi hijo..pero por Yavana..dónde te habías metido..? No sabes cómo estuvimos de desesperados Cirilo y yo buscándote por el monte...no vuelvas a hacer eso me oíste.!

\- Perdón Mama Tila...no quería que usted se preocupase..pero tampoco quería regresar por aquí...

\- Por lo visto ese príncipe extranjero tuvo algo que ver en eso verdad?

\- Si mamá Tila...él me habló muy feo, estaba dejando a entrever que yo recibo cosas de Martín a cambio de ..., no solo me ofendió a mi sino también a Martín que es como un padre para mí...y bueno finalmente yo no tengo porque permitir que él me hable así , yo no soy propiedad suya, ni de nadie pues...

\- Jajaja yo sé como se llama eso mi hijo..

\- cómo se llama qué? a qué se refiere Mamá Tila ?

\- Cómo que qué? eso mi hijo...eso que le dio al príncipe...Eso se llama celos...y uno solo puede sentir celos cuando ama mucho a otro ser..lo cual quiere decir que ese Enano testarudo lo ama y mucho, si señor !

\- Usted cree mamá Tila..? usted cree que él me quiera de verdad.? A mi me da mucha cólera porque él se comporta como si no me conociera y eso... , eso me hiere - dijo Bilbo mientras buscaba los brazos de la vieja Domitila para refugiarse en ellos - Martín dice que los príncipes están acostumbrados a tener siempre lo que quieren..

\- Ya te dije que tu no debes prestar oídos a ese demonio.! .ese lo que quiere es..

\- Quiere qué.. mamá Tila..? - dijo Bilbo con la misma cara de incertidumbre, no era la primera vez que mamá Tila se expresaba de esa forma de Martín.

\- bueno ..él no sabe nada de lo que significa amar pues...no lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca..por que el amor es un sentimiento muy puro..

\- Y usted cree entonces que Thorin me quiere de verdad ?

\- Yo tengo buen ojo para esas cosas y pues se nota que si mi hijo ...solo que ese carácter suyo no ayuda mucho pue..

\- Hay mamá Tila... que bonito si fuera así...

\- Así será mi hijo...así será..el verdadero amor..solo llama a la puerta una sola vez.. no dejes nunca de luchar por él.

\- Hay Mamá Tila..la familia de Thorin no me quiere, no me querrán nunca ..yo soy ciego y pobre ..no lo merezco...no tengo nada que ofrecer..

\- Claro que sí mi hijo..tú tienes lo que muchos se pasan la vida y no encuentran..tienes amor y pureza en tu corazón..y eso no hay dinero que lo compre .. tienes que entende eso..

\- Aunque así sea Mamá Tila.. ..él no podrá ser feliz conmigo...mientras su familia me rechace como lo hace ..sera infeliz por mi culpa y yo no quiero eso..es mejor que se case con su novia, esa enana tan bonita de las que todos hablan...ella le dará felicidad..yo no Mamá Tila...yo no... - Bilbo abrazó a su mamá con mucha fuerza tratando de calmar su dolor.

\- Bilbo ...mi hijo...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

\- Hummm que deliciosa la comida de la comarca, la extrañé tanto..

\- Cuéntanos Bela, tuviste problemas con tu viaje de regreso..? lo digo por que llegaron rumores de avistamientos de trolls, cerca al valle de Imladris .. - comentó Thorin.

\- Afortunadamente todo fue bien y sin contratiempos,..hasta que llegué a la comarca.. - comentó Bela sonriendo.

\- Aquí ? en la comarca? qué pasó ? - preguntó su padre el rey Bungo.

\- Bueno ... iba yo a todo galope, cuando no sé de donde apareció una criatura bañada en lodo en medio del camino, me asustó mucho porque estuve a punto de arrollarlo.

\- una criatura bañada en lodo..?

\- Si, era un muchacho que se había perdido, ohh y estaba muy mugroso, tenia lodo hasta en sus cabellos, me pidió que lo lleve a la gruta que no esta lejos de aquí, allí donde hay un manantial y pues lo llevé por que estaba en mi ruta..

\- A la gruta del manantial dices...conozco ese lugar..es muy hermoso.. - indicó Thorin.

\- Si en verdad que sí Thorin, pues bueno este muchacho se aseo en el manantial...y les juro que me impresionó mucho cuando lo vi unos minutos después con la cara limpia ..Era un muchacho bellísimo, tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes, su cabello era de un castaño muy bonito..era muy bello en verdad - dijo Bela tratando de no ruborizarse - lo que me extraña es que nunca antes lo había visto por aquí.

Thorin dejo de masticar su comida y mantuvo la mirada fija en su plato al escuchar a Bela, pues él conocía a alguien que calzaba exacto en esa descripción...pero no podía ser...cómo?

\- Vaya, parece que te impresionó mucho querida..y cómo se llamaba..? - preguntó Belladona.

\- hay madre ahora caigo en cuenta que nunca le pregunté su nombre..pobre muchacho..

\- Pobre?.. por qué querida?

\- Bueno, es que era ciego...

Bungo y Belladona miraron a Thorin sin decir palabra alguna, su padre el rey Thrain, hizo exactamente lo mismo, Thorin devolvió la mirada a los presentes y un minuto después se retiró de la mesa excusándose.

\- Pasa algo ? - dijo Bela ante aquel extraño comportamiento de los comensales - padre porque de pronto todos miraron así a Thorin..?

\- Querida hija, creo que tenemos que contarte muchas cosas...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thorin salió de Bolsón Cerrado rumbo a casa de Bilbo, esperando arreglar las cosas con él.

Al llegar miró por la entrada de su casa y vio a Bilbo solo, preparando algo en un gran deposito.

\- Bilbo..

\- Thorin.. - dijo Bilbo deteniendo sus tareas.. - qué haces aquí? - preguntó sintiendo los nervios que le producía la sola presencia del enano y retomando sus tareas inmediatamente.

\- Yo .., Bilbo, yo quería disculparme contigo..mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos no fue el adecuado, fui muy rudo contigo y quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho...

\- Pues No ..

\- Qué? - dijo Thorin desconcertado ante su respuesta.

\- Dije que no Thorin..! ...no puedo estar al lado de alguien que duda de mi de esa forma .. que piensa de una manera tan ... - su voz se entrecortó - ..sucia...

\- Bilbo sé que fui muy rudo, pero trata de entender, yo estaba fuera de mí..te pedí por tu seguridad que no salieras...expusiste tu vida y no conforme con eso llegaste cargado de cosas que te dio ese hombre, que no tiene porqué llenarte de regalos ! - dijo casi gritando - que querías que piense..

\- Thorin, lo nuestro no funcionaria...Vete, por favor vete! ...este no es lugar par tí... - dijo Bilbo dándose la vuelta para que Thorin no viera las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos - Vete ya..! de igual forma esto jamás hubiera podido ser..tu tienes una vida hecha ..una vida en la alta y orgullosa montaña de Erebor, con los de tu raza, no hay cabida para mí...

\- Bilbo, ven aquí ! - dijo Thorin cogiendo del brazo al pequeño hobbit y obligándolo a darle la cara - en serio piensas renunciar así..? vas a tirar por la borda todo lo que sentimos..? tan poco significa esto para tí ?

\- Thorin..tu eres la ilusión mas hermosa que he tenido ..pero debes ver la realidad, en mi mundo de pobreza no hay cabida para tí..jamás serás feliz conmigo.. vete por favor..no lo hagas mas difícil..

\- Di que no significo nada para tí..dime que no sientes nada ..cuando me acerco a tí..cuando te tocan mis manos - Thorin posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla del hobbit sintiéndola húmeda por las lágrimas que acababan de brotar.. - dilo y me iré, jamas sabrás nada de mi o de mi raza, eso lo juro por mi honor..

Bilbo se quedó estático, las palabras de Thorin calaron profundo en su corazón y solo cerró los ojos fuertemente agachando su cabeza.. - por que me haces esto Thorin ?

Thorin levantó el mentón del hobbit para poder ver su rostro su carita llorosa le partía el corazón, pero tenía que hacer que Bilbo entienda.

\- Dilo! tendrás tu libertad sin importar cual sea mi suerte .dilo vamos... qué te detiene? - dijo Thorin casi susurrando, mientras su aliento casi se confundía con el del pequeño hobbit que solo temblaba cual hoja al sentirlo, El enano posó una mano en la cintura del hobbit atrayéndolo mientras que con la otra lo tomó por la nuca, revolviendo sus rizos y atrayendo su rostro para tomar sus labios..

\- T ..Thorin... - fue lo único que pudo decir Bilbo antes de entregarse a tan sublime caricia.

\- Bilbo...te das cuenta lo maravilloso que es esto? no renuncies a nuestro amor.. por favor..

\- Thorin...no quiero que sufras por mi causa..

\- Esa es una decisión que yo debo tomar y te digo que no quiero otra vida que no sea contigo, a tu lado...Te amo..

\- Y yo también te amo Thorin.. - dijo Bilbo rindiéndose ante el príncipe enano, en un cálido abrazo, consciente que sus sentimientos por él lo sobrepasaban.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thorin regresó tarde aquella noche cuando se encontró con Bela que deliberadamente lo esperaba para conversar.

\- Thorin... cómo estas?

\- Bela ... yo bien, ...salí un rato a caminar por ahí..

\- A caminar por ahí ...con el muchacho ciego verdad?

Thorin quedo en una pieza por el comentario de la princesa, mirándola fijamente, Thorin conocía a Bela desde muy pequeño..su madre la hermosa reina enana gustaba mucho de sus paseos a la comarca, y de pequeños jugaban juntos. Bela siempre fue muy decidida y audaz, como un muchacho y al parecer esas características suyas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto..

\- No te preocupes - dijo Bela con una sonrisa triste - mi padre me comentó sobre la relación de ustedes...

\- Bela, sé que tu padre no aprueba lo mio con Bilbo..es más, me pidió que lo deje de buscar en vista de mi compromiso con Ariel..

\- Bilbo...- dijo la princesa recordando al joven de la cascada - Bueno, Thorin, tú y él son muy distintos...él es un muchacho humilde y encima de eso no puede valerse por si mismo..tu padre tampoco lo aprueba, verdad?

\- No, pero sabe que mi felicidad esta con él..

\- Thorin no has pensado ..en tomarte un tiempo y meditar un poco ..tal vez solo es algo pasajero y ...

\- Bela no pienso renunciar a lo que siento.. - dijo Thorin dándole la espalda a la princesa.

\- Thorin.. mira tu y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños ...y por esa confianza, me atrevo a decirte esto...creo que deberías alejarte de él...

\- Discúlpame..?

\- Thorin, ese muchacho jamas podrá convertirse en tu consorte...no sólo por su ceguera, el no pertenece a tu raza..

\- Bela, no lo entiendes..cuando conocí a Bilbo, fue muy extraño y hermoso a la vez, Bilbo me hizo conocer el amor de una forma que yo no imaginaba, un amor puro, incondicional, yo descubrí que el era mi uno.. y lo voy a hacer mio! mi consorte ! - dijo Thorin mientras se acercaba mas a la princesa - y si tengo que pelear con la comarca entera, incluso con todo Erebor por su amor, Así será.!

Thorin dejo el salón dejando a una Bela desconcertada.

\- No te sientas mal..la mitad de esta casa le ha pedido que piense bien las cosas sobre ese muchacho..pero parece que el ciego es él - dijo su padre el rey Thrain resignado.

\- Mi señor Thrain..yo no sabia que usted estaba aquí...yo...

\- No te preocupes, aprecio que quieras abrirle los ojos a mi hijo..pero parece ser algo imposible, ese muchachito lo tiene embrujado... - de pronto el rey se quedo en silencio como si esa palabra hubiera abierto su mente - Embrujado! ..eso es, Embrujado ! si, fue así como lo hizo...es imposible que mi hijo se haya enamorado de ese campesino ..él lo embrujo, y un embrujo con embrujo se cura..

Bela miraba al rey asustada mientras este caminaba apurado a sus aposentos pensando en voz alta:

\- El hechicero del paso del cuervo, él me puede ayudar..si si...le enviare un cuervo...si..

\- _Por Yavanna ..! será capaz el rey de hacerle daño a Bilbo?_ \- pensaba Bela - _pero ese muchacho no se lo merece..él no tiene culpa..._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **Regresando al ruedo después de una larga ausencia. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega. Y no olviden comentar !.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.!**_


End file.
